


Ưng ca nhập mộng

by Tami



Category: Real Person Fiction
Genre: M/M
Language: Tiếng Việt
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-07
Updated: 2020-11-07
Packaged: 2021-03-06 21:14:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 17
Words: 59,619
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26341717
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tami/pseuds/Tami
Summary: Tên truyện: Ưng ca nhập mộngTên gốc: 鹰歌入梦来 (Ưng ca nhập mộng lai)Tác giả: 仓庚谣 (Thương Canh Dao)Link truyện: https://qingyangchirouren.lofter.com/post/4b775d73_1ca60fee2Editor: K.TThể loại: ABO, cổ trang, sinh tửCP: A Tô Lặc x A Sử Na ChuẩnLời tác giả: Thế giới trong truyện nguyên gốc là Cửu Châu, trong truyện này, Đột Quyết được hư cấu thành Chân Nhan Bộ trong bảy bộ của Hãn Châu.Giả thiết ABO cổ phong: A Càn Nguyên, B Trung Dung, O Khôn Trạch, kỳ phát tình = kỳ mưa sương, có chi tiết sinh hoài lưu (sinh con, mang thai, sảy thai) và máu chó, báo động trước ở đây luôn.----Người dân trên thảo nguyên Hãn Châu đều biết, tuyết ưng sau khi bị đánh thức khỏi giấc ngủ say, thứ nó thích đuổi theo nhất chính là ánh mặt trời.
Kudos: 1





	1. Chapter 1

Khi A Tô Lặc tỉnh lại, đầu hắn còn hơi đau.

Ý thức của hắn dần tụ lại, giúp hắn khôi phục khả năng tự hỏi. Thế tử Thanh Dương rên lên một tiếng, tay đỡ trán bắt đầu đánh giá xung quanh mình.

Quần áo trên người hắn vẫn lành lặn, chiến giáp màu đen còn nguyên, áo choàng dày nặng cũng vẫn ổn, tất cả đều sạch sẽ khô ráo. Lớp da thú mềm mại trải dưới người hắn, giúp hắn không hề cảm thấy một chút khó chịu nào trong suốt khoảng thời gian hôn mê.

Còn nơi hắn đang ở hiện giờ trông tựa như một đàn tế thần bí. Hắn không nhìn thấy đống lửa hay đèn mỡ nào, nhưng nơi này lại sáng ngời ấm áp, giống như mùa xuân ngắn ngủi mà rạng rỡ trên thảo nguyên Hãn Châu.

Đây là đâu? Cuối cùng là đã xảy ra chuyện gì?

Hắn còn nhớ rất rõ đoạn ký ức trước khi mất đi ý thức. Thảo nguyên Hãn Châu, chiến trường, mặt nạ bị hất văng, hắn giằng co với A Sử Na Chuẩn…

A Sử Na Chuẩn.

A Tô Lặc nghĩ đến cái tên này, đột nhiên hơi sững sờ. Trước đó họ luôn ở cạnh nhau, nay mình đang ở đây, vậy A Sử Na Chuẩn cũng sẽ ở đây sao?

Nghĩ vậy, hắn đứng dậy, đi men theo bậc thềm đá. Lúc đi sang phía bên kia thềm đá, hắn thật sự thấy được bóng người mặc đồ trắng giáp bạc kia.

Là A Sử Na Chuẩn.

Ưng sư Đặc cần của Chân Nhan Bộ vẫn còn đeo mặt nạ, mắt nhắm nghiền, mái tóc dài nâu thẫm tản ra trên áo choàng xám trắng. Lồng ngực nhẹ nhàng lên xuống cho thấy y chỉ đang hôn mê. A Tô Lặc nhìn y, nhận ra trên người y cũng không hề có vết thương nào, thậm chí cây Hoàn Thủ Đao mà y quen dùng trên chiến trường vẫn còn nằm trong tay y.

A Tô Lặc ngồi trên thềm đá bên cạnh A Sử Na Chuẩn, tay xoa huyệt Thái Dương, bắt đầu nhớ lại chuyện đã xảy ra.

Vào mùa đông, Thanh Dương Bộ và Chân Nhan Bộ cuối cùng cũng khai chiến.

Hai bộ lạc lớn nhất thảo nguyên Hãn Châu này đều muốn trở thành vua của đàn sói mạnh nhất thảo nguyên. Trước đó, họ đã nhẫn nại một khoảng thời gian. Mà vào mùa đông năm nay, vẻ hòa bình bên ngoài miễn cưỡng duy trì chưa được nửa năm cuối cùng cũng bị xé rách. Hai bên đều thổi kèn, mài móng vuốt, muốn cắn cổ đối phương.

A Tô Lặc là Thế tử, lãnh đạo Thanh Dương dẫn binh ra trận. Còn chủ tướng mà Chân Nhan Bộ phái ra là Ưng sư Đặc cần chinh chiến mười năm chưa từng thua trận của họ, con nuôi của Hiệt Lợi Khả Hãn Chân Nhan Bộ, A Sử Na Chuẩn.

Nhắc tới A Sử Na Chuẩn, đa số người ở thảo nguyên Hãn Châu đều không muốn đối địch với y. Đơn giản là vì người này quả thật giống như tên của mình, di chuyển thoăn thoát nhanh nhẹn như ưng, ra tay lại quyết đoán tàn nhẫn. Y xuất thân là nô lệ, chín tuổi đã ra chiến trường, năm mười mấy tuổi từng một mình một ngựa sát nhập trận địa quân địch chém đầu đại tướng phe địch, từ đây chém giết nên thanh danh hiển hách của mình. Từ đó về sau, A Sử Na Chuẩn trở thành Ưng sư Đặc cần. Trong nội chiến của Chân Nhan Bộ sau này, chiến lược và vũ lực của y thậm chí còn át cả con cháu ruột của Hiệt Lợi Khả Hãn, trở thành một sự tồn tại khiến người sợ hãi.

A Tô Lặc trước kia trên chiến trường cũng từng giao đấu với A Sử Na Chuẩn, chỉ là những lúc ấy Chân Nhan và Thanh Dương đều chỉ có các trận chiến nhỏ lẻ, hắn và A Sử Na Chuẩn chỉ gặp nhau vài lần. Lưỡi đao của hai người đụng nhau, cũng không phân ra thắng bại, hai bên đều bận tâm đến hòa bình bên ngoài nên không thật sự ra tay giết chết đối phương.

Trong ấn tượng của A Tô Lặc, A Sử Na Chuẩn như lưỡi đao được mài từ băng nơi tận cùng phương Bắc, lạnh lùng lại buốt đến thấu xương. Không ít người của Thanh Dương Bộ đã chết trên tay y, mỗi một người đều bị Hoàn Thủ Đao thẳng thừng dứt khoát cắt đứt cổ. Đôi khi có vài người may mắn sống sót khỏi tay y cũng trở nên sợ màu bạc trắng đến cực đoan, bởi vì trên chiến trường, A Sử Na Chuẩn luôn mặc đồ trắng giáp bạc, đeo mặt nạ. Người ta không thấy rõ mặt y, lại có thể nhìn thấy rõ màu máu đỏ tươi dính trên áo choàng trắng của y.

Đúng là vô cùng giống tuyết ưng trong truyền thuyết của Hãn Châu.

Lần này trước khi khai chiến, người Thanh Dương gồm cả Lữ Tung, cha của A Tô Lặc cũng đã suy nghĩ rất nhiều biện pháp chỉ nhằm vào một mình A Sử Na Chuẩn, nhưng cuối cùng lúc xác định chủ tướng, tất cả lại đều do dự.

Mãi đến khi A Tô Lặc đứng ra.

“A ba,” hắn nói, “con có thể đi.”

Lữ Tung nhìn hắn: “A Tô Lặc, đó là một con tuyết ưng biết giết người.”

A Tô Lặc khẽ nói: “Con muốn đi gặp y.”

Thế tử của Thanh Dương và Đặc cần của Chân Nhan cuối cùng cũng đối đầu nhau trên chiến trường mùa đông này.

Chiến trường là đồng cỏ Cách Đa Nhĩ, giao giới giữa hai bộ, là chiến trường cổ xưa của cuộc chiến thượng cổ trong truyền thuyết. Lúc này đang là mùa đông, tuyết phủ trắng trời trên thảo nguyên Hãn Châu. A Tô Lặc ngồi trên lưng ngựa, lẳng lặng nhìn đại quân Chân Nhan tiến sát lại từ trước mặt. Người đi đầu ở đối diện, người mặc đồ trắng giáp bạc, dĩ nhiên chính là A Sử Na Chuẩn.

Có lẽ là do gió tuyết khắp trời che mờ tầm mắt, hoặc cũng có lẽ là do mặt nạ của A Sử Na Chuẩn che đi đường nét, A Tô Lặc vẫn không thấy rõ mặt của A Sử Na Chuẩn. Hắn thậm chí không thể nhận ra được đối phương đang có vẻ mặt gì.

“Thanh Dương Thế tử,” cách một khoảng, A Tô Lặc nghe thấy giọng nói của A Sử Na Chuẩn, “Lần này ngươi tới đây để tìm cái chết à?”

Y cố ý trầm giọng xuống, nhưng vẫn có thể nghe thấy sự ngạo nghễ và non nớt của người thiếu niên. Binh lính Chân Nhan của y bật lên tiếng cười ngầm có sự châm biếm, tan vào không trung.

Sắc mặt A Tô Lặc không hề thay đổi, hắn tháo cung tiễn sau lưng xuống, nhắm vào A Sử Na Chuẩn: “Nghe danh Đặc cần đã lâu. Đặc cần có bằng lòng thi đấu với ta một lần không?”

A Sử Na Chuẩn ngồi trên lưng ngựa như khẽ nghiêng đầu, sau đó vươn tay tháo cây cung sau lưng mình xuống, cũng kéo cung cài tên, ngắm bắn.

Giữa một trời gió tuyết, tất cả mọi người ở hai phe lặng ngắt như tờ, chỉ có bông tuyết rơi trên đầu mũi tên phát ra những tiếng rất nhẹ gần như không thể nghe thấy. A Tô Lặc kéo căng dây cung, hắn có thể cảm nhận được sát khí từ mũi tên của A Sử Na Chuẩn ở đối diện. Cuối cùng mũi tên của hắn khẽ động, hắn và A Sử Na Chuẩn đồng thời bắn tên.

Hai mũi tên lướt qua nhau trên không, cất lên tiếng rít đầy sát ý. Mỗi tên bay về phía chủ tướng của đối phương, ngay sau đó vang lên hai tiếng lạch cạch, lập tức binh lính hai phe hô to kinh ngạc.

Tên của A Sử Na Chuẩn bắn rơi áo lông đen khoác trên vai A Tô Lặc xuống, còn tên của A Tô Lặc thì lệch một chút, trượt qua phần bên mặt nạ của A Sử Na Chuẩn, hất văng nó ra khỏi mặt y.

“Thế tử!”

Phó tướng nắm được áo lông của hắn, hô lớn định tiến lên, nhưng A Tô Lặc đã giơ tay ngăn lại.

A Tô Lặc chăm chú nhìn đối diện. A Sử Na Chuẩn nghiêng mặt đi, như đang tránh né ánh mắt của hắn. Mũi tên đó mang theo gió bay đến hất tung mái tóc dài nâu thẫm của A Sử Na Chuẩn, lẫn với phần lông thỏ trắng bạc ở rìa chiến giáp, nhẹ nhàng tung bay trên không. Trong không gian trắng xóa này, dáng vẻ hiện tại của Ưng sư Đặc cần không hề chật vật chút nào, lại có một vẻ đẹp hỗn loạn bất ngờ.

“Hóa ra ngoại hình của sát thần Chân Nhan là thế này!” Có người bên Thanh Dương hô to lên, “A Sử Na Chuẩn! Trông cũng khá xinh đẹp đấy! Chẳng trách ngươi luôn đeo mặt nạ! Hay ngươi là Khôn trạch…”

Lông mày A Tô Lặc vừa khẽ nhíu, phía bên kia A Sử Na Chuẩn cũng đã nhanh chóng kéo cung. Lại một mũi tên nữa được bắn ra, lần này lập tức bắn trúng vai người vừa nói lúc nãy. Người nọ la lên che vết thương lại ngã xuống đất, bị người khác vội vàng nâng đi.

A Tô Lặc cau mày, thúc ngựa tiến đến, rút đao của mình ra.

“A Sử Na Chuẩn,” hắn nói, “Hôm nay trận chiến này giữa ta và ngươi là không thể tránh khỏi. Ta không muốn hai bên trăm họ lầm than, hay ngươi và ta cùng đánh trước được không?”

A Sử Na Chuẩn dường như liếc nhìn hắn một cái trong màn tuyết. Y nhận lấy mặt nạ người khác đưa cho đeo lên mặt lại, sau đó rút Hoàn Thủ Đao bên hông ra.

“Thế tử,” Ưng sư Đặc cần trong bộ đồ trắng giáp bạc thúc ngựa chạy đến, đao đưa ngang trước mặt, “Còn sống không tốt sao?”

A Tô Lặc nắm chặt con đao trong tay, xông lên, một đen một trắng, chiến đấu dây dưa với nhau.

Ngay khi lưỡi đao của hai người va chạm, mọi thứ nảy sinh biến hóa.

Lúc đầu họ vẫn chưa để ý, chỉ nhìn chằm chằm vào mỗi một động tác của đối phương. Lưỡi đao lanh canh chạm vào nhau, A Tô Lặc đỡ được một đao của A Sử Na Chuẩn, cảm thấy hơi ngờ vực: “Sức lực của ngươi hình như không còn như xưa nữa?”

Ánh mắt A Sử Na Chuẩn chợt lóe lên lạnh lẽo: “Muốn chết sao!”

Y ra tay càng thêm hung ác, tuyết bốn phía dường như cũng rơi càng nặng hơn. Đến khi hai người cuối cùng cũng nhận ra có gì đó không đúng lắm, chung quanh đã trở nên trắng xoá, bầu trời một màu xám trắng, trên mặt đất chỉ có tuyết, bốn phía không nhìn thấy được gì cả.

Đất và đường chung quanh, thủ hạ và quân đội của họ, tất cả đều không thấy. Giữa thiên địa mênh mang chỉ còn hai người họ.

“Này…” A Tô Lặc nhìn quanh, “Có chuyện gì đây?”

A Sử Na Chuẩn hơi nhíu mày, y đưa cánh tay lên huýt một tiếng sáo thật to, nhưng giữa đất trời không hề có gì cả.

“Ngươi đang gọi ưng của mình à?” A Tô Lặc biết tiếng huýt sáo này, “Nó tới chứ?”

A Sử Na Chuẩn không nói gì, nhưng sắc mặt y cũng trở nên xấu đi. Con ưng của y tên là Hùng Khố Lỗ, là do y tự tay nuôi lớn. Chỉ cần y gọi về, nó nhất định sẽ xuất hiện. Thế nhưng lúc này, Hùng Khố Lỗ lại không hề bay tới.

A Tô Lặc rút đao về trước: “Chúng ta tìm đường trước đi.”

A Sử Na Chuẩn nhìn hắn một cái, cũng rút đao của mình về, nhưng vẫn giữ một khoảng cách bằng hai cánh tay với A Tô Lặc. Hai người cưỡi ngựa, đi giữa một màu trắng xoá. Nhưng bất kể họ đi bao lâu, nơi họ tới vẫn phủ một nền tuyết, hệt như nãy giờ họ cứ luôn lòng vòng tại chỗ.

Lúc trong lòng hai người đều chùng xuống, cách đó không xa thoắt ẩn thoắt hiện một bóng dáng màu đen. A Tô Lặc còn chưa thấy rõ, A Sử Na Chuẩn ở bên cạnh đã khẽ hô lên: “Sói xám?”

A Tô Lặc kẹp chặt bụng ngựa: “Nào, cùng qua đó đi, có khi sẽ có đường ra.”

A Sử Na Chuẩn cũng nghĩ như hắn, hai người nhanh chóng thúc ngựa chạy theo con sói xám kia.

Sau đó thì sao? A Tô Lặc cố nhớ lại, nhưng không nhớ được nữa. Hắn chỉ nhớ là hắn và A Sử Na Chuẩn đuổi theo con sói đó rất lâu, nhưng đến cuối cùng vẫn không rời khỏi cảnh tuyết trắng xóa kia được. Sau đó nữa hắn mất đi ý thức, tỉnh lại thì đã ở nơi này.

A Tô Lặc nhìn quanh bốn phía. Nơi này rất lớn, nhưng lại không thấy được cửa ra vào. Trên mái vòm hình như có chạm khắc biểu tượng hoa văn gì đó, A Tô Lặc thấy không rõ lắm, nhưng trong lòng lại dâng lên một cảm giác là nơi này dường như cũng không nguy hiểm.

Thứ nguy hiểm duy nhất có lẽ chính là người đang nằm ở kia.

Nghĩ vậy, ánh mắt A Tô Lặc trở lại trên người A Sử Na Chuẩn. Ưng sư Đặc cần của Chân Nhan mắt nhắm nghiền, khi hôn mê, trông y có vẻ không nguy hiểm như lúc trước. A Tô Lặc ngồi gần lại một chút, không kiềm lòng được mà quan sát gương mặt dưới lớp mặt nạ kia.

Hai bên giao tranh nhiều năm như vậy, hắn vẫn không biết gương mặt của A Sử Na Chuẩn trông thế nào. Vừa nãy trên chiến trường, tuy có một khắc bắn rơi mặt nạ của đối phương, nhưng hắn lại không thấy rõ, chỉ lờ mờ thấy được một bóng dáng mơ hồ.

Dù sao cũng đã tới nước này, không hề có cái gì, cả ngựa cũng đã mất, gỡ mặt nạ của y xuống nói là bị rớt cùng có lẽ cũng không sao cả.

A Tô Lặc nghĩ như vậy, tay vươn ra rất nhẹ nhàng tháo mặt nạ trên mặt A Sử Na Chuẩn xuống.

Sau đó hắn thấy được một gương mặt khiến hắn khá bất ngờ.

Đó là một khuôn mặt rất trẻ.

Có lẽ là vì đang hôn mê, lúc này A Sử Na Chuẩn không còn vẻ sắc bén và lạnh lùng nữa. Khi đã gỡ xuống lớp phòng bị, trông y càng như một thiếu niên bình thường. Trong lúc ngủ, có vẻ vì mơ thấy gì đó không yên lòng, hàng mi A Sử Na Chuẩn cứ khẽ run rẩy. Lông mi của y rất dài, cụp xuống đổ bóng như hình rẻ quạt. Trên má y có một nốt ruồi nhỏ, làm tăng thêm một nét mềm mại đẹp đẽ.

A Tô Lặc chăm chú nhìn gương mặt này rất lâu. Hắn đúng là không ngờ A Sử Na Chuẩn lại giấu một gương mặt như vậy dưới lớp mặt nạ. Cũng chẳng trách được y lại phải đeo mặt nạ, nếu không làm vậy, sát khí lạnh lẽo oai hùng trên chiến trường đó của y sẽ bị gương mặt này làm lu mờ đi mất.

“…Chẳng trách ngươi luôn đeo mặt nạ! Hay ngươi là Khôn trạch!”

A Tô Lặc bỗng dưng nhớ lại những lời này, nhưng cũng phải lắc đầu. A Sử Na Chuẩn nếu là Khôn trạch… Hắn cảm thấy không thể tưởng tượng được. Dù sao thì trên đời này, không thể nào có một Khôn trạch có thể đánh ngang cơ với một Càn nguyên là hắn như vậy.

Nhìn kỹ thêm một chút nữa, gương mặt này lại khiến hắn cảm thấy không quá xa lạ, mơ hồ có chút gì đó quen thuộc không nói rõ được, chỉ là hắn tạm thời không biết cảm giác quen thuộc này đến từ đâu.

Hắn còn muốn nhớ lại một lúc thì thấy lông mi A Sử Na Chuẩn khẽ run, sau đó mở mắt ra. Đôi mắt kia chậm rãi hồi phục tri giác, ngay sau đó, Ưng sư Đặc cần của Chân Nhan sờ lên mặt mình, lại nhìn A Tô Lặc ở trước mắt. Y vung tay rút Hoàn Thủ Đao bên cạnh mình ra, lập tức đặt lên cổ A Tô Lặc.

“Trả lại cho ta!”

A Tô Lặc không quá hoảng loạn, chỉ nói: “Thả đao xuống trước đi.”

A Sử Na Chuẩn nhìn chằm chằm vào hắn: “Trả mặt nạ cho ta.”

A Tô Lặc lắc đầu, đưa mặt nạ lại cho y, nói: “Ở đây chỉ có ta và ngươi, trong tay ta không hề có gì cả, ngươi có thể thả đao xuống trước không?”

A Sử Na Chuẩn chộp lấy mặt nạ của mình, sau đó mới chậm rãi buông đao xuống.

A Tô Lặc ngồi lùi lại một chút, nói: “Ngươi không cần căng thẳng như vậy, ta cũng chỉ tỉnh lại sớm hơn ngươi một lát mà thôi.”

A Sử Na Chuẩn bình tĩnh nhìn một lượt nơi này: “Đây là đâu?”

“Không biết,” A Tô Lặc nói, “Lúc ta tỉnh lại là đã ở đây rồi.”

A Sử Na Chuẩn ngẫm nghĩ một lúc, thấp giọng hỏi: “Còn những người khác? Ngựa thì sao?”

“Cũng không biết,” A Tô Lặc nói, “Không hề có gì cả.”

Những lời này có vẻ khiến A Sử Na Chuẩn sực nhớ ra gì đó. Y vội vã đưa tay lục lọi khắp người, sau đó sắc mặt y trở nên tái nhợt hiếm thấy, hình như không tìm được thứ mà y cần.

“Tìm gì vậy?” A Tô Lặc nói, “Trên người của ngươi có cái gì à?”

A Sử Na Chuẩn không trả lời, chỉ sa sầm mặt lui về sau một khoảng, sau đó vẫn ôm một chút hy vọng tìm kiếm trên mặt đất.

A Tô Lặc thử hỏi dò: “Ta giúp ngươi nhé?”

A Sử Na Chuẩn từ chối: “Không liên quan gì đến ngươi.”

“Ở đây chỉ có ta và ngươi,” A Tô Lặc nói, “Nếu giờ mà ngươi còn không tin tưởng ta, làm sao chúng ta rời khỏi nơi này được?”

Giọng điệu của hắn rất ôn hòa bình tĩnh, còn có chút vững vàng khiến người ta yên tâm.

Có điều A Sử Na Chuẩn có vẻ cũng không hề cảm kích. Y đứng dậy, tiếp tục một mình im lặng tìm kiếm.

A Tô Lặc bất đắc dĩ, chỉ có thể nhìn y ở đó mò mẫm. Một lúc sau, A Sử Na Chuẩn lại mang một thứ tới, đứng từ xa hỏi hắn: “Của ngươi à?”

Thứ y cầm trong tay chính là chiếc sáo xương của A Tô Lặc, không ngờ y lại tìm ra được.

“Đúng là của ta.”

A Sử Na Chuẩn từ xa ném nó lại cho hắn. A Tô Lặc đón lấy, lập tức bỏ cây sáo vào trong ngực: “Đồ của ngươi thì sao? Tìm được chưa?”

A Sử Na Chuẩn không trả lời, chỉ ngồi xuống tại chỗ, rõ ràng là vẫn chưa tìm được.

A Tô Lặc đứng dậy đi qua, đi quanh xem xét một chút, một lúc sau mới dừng lại, đứng trước mặt A Sử Na Chuẩn: “Thứ đó rất quan trọng à?”

A Sử Na Chuẩn vẫn không nói gì, chỉ quấn áo choàng bao lấy vai mình, khẽ ho vài cái.

“Ngươi bị bệnh sao?”

A Tô Lặc hỏi.

“Cách xa ta ra một chút,” hắn nghe thấy A Sử Na Chuẩn nói, giọng hơi khàn, “Đừng chạm vào ta.”

“Khó chịu ở đâu à?” A Tô Lặc hỏi hắn, “Ở đây chỉ có ta và ngươi, ngươi không cần gắng gượng.”

“Cách xa ta ra một chút…” A Sử Na Chuẩn ngẩng đầu, trong mắt chợt lóe lên một tia sáng màu xanh lá lạnh buốt, “Thanh Dương thế tử, người Thanh Dương các ngươi đều là cái loại yếu đuối như thế sao? Nhân từ được với kẻ địch của mình thế à?”

Đuôi mày A Tô Lặc giật giật: “Ta sẽ không quên chuyện giữa Thanh Dương và Chân Nhan, nhưng hiện tại chúng ta hẳn nên nghĩ cách cùng rời đi trước rồi hãy tính đến những ân oán đó.”

Ngực A Sử Na Chuẩn lên xuống dồn dập, ngón tay nắm lấy áo choàng của mình, bao bọc mình lại càng chặt hơn. A Tô Lặc nhìn y, nhất thời cũng không biết y bị gì, chỉ có thể nhẹ giọng lại, vừa nói vừa cúi người xuống: “Đến cùng là ngươi…”

Hắn cúi xuống, người đến gần A Sử Na Chuẩn hơn. Ngay trong khoảnh khắc đó, hắn ngửi được một mùi hương khác thường.

Một mùi thoang thoảng ngọt, nhưng phần nhiều trong đó là một hương vị tươi mát, vô cùng giống hoa lê nở rộ mùa hè trên thảo nguyên Hãn Châu. Dưới ánh trăng, mùi thơm thanh mát lặng thầm bung nở, ngát hương lại kiều diễm.

A Tô Lặc nhất thời ngơ ngẩn, hắn không biết mùi thơm rất giống hoa lê này đến từ đâu. Nhưng khi hắn cúi hẳn xuống, tiến gần A Sử Na Chuẩn hơn nữa, hắn chợt nhận ra mùi hương đó đang tỏa ra từ chính người A Sử Na Chuẩn.

Đối với một Càn nguyên như hắn, trong làn hương này còn hòa lẫn một chút nóng vội, khuyến khích hắn tiếp tục đến gần, vào tận sâu bên trong mùi thơm tìm hiểu đến tột cùng.

“Ngươi…” A Tô Lặc hơi ngạc nhiên, nhưng câu trả lời thật sự đã được bày ra rất sinh động, “Chẳng lẽ ngươi thật sự là Khôn trạch?”

Hắn muốn nâng A Sử Na Chuẩn dậy, nhưng chạm tay vào thì không tiện lắm, nên chỉ có thể khẽ hỏi: “Ngươi… Kỳ mưa sương…?”

Hắn còn chưa nói xong, A Sử Na Chuẩn đã ngẩng phắt lên nhìn chằm chằm vào hắn. Đôi mắt của Ưng sư Đặc cần ánh lên chút xanh lá trong vắt, nhưng lại dường như đang bốc lên một ngọn lửa thâm u nào đó, gần như muốn đồng thời thiêu rụi hoàn toàn cả hai thành hư vô.

“Câm miệng,” Giọng A Sử Na Chuẩn khàn khàn, y giãy giụa đỡ tường phía sau đứng lên, “Không được nói ra! “

Nhưng giây tiếp theo, chân của y như nhũn ra, lảo đảo một cái. A Tô Lặc theo bản năng vươn tay, lập tức nắm lấy cánh tay A Sử Na Chuẩn.

Lòng bàn tay hơi lạnh của Thanh Dương Thế tử chạm vào làn da nóng bỏng của Ưng sư Đặc cần, cả hai đều hơi hoảng hốt ngẩng đầu lên. Mùi hoa lê trên người Khôn trạch cuối cùng cũng khơi dậy sự xôn xao trong hơi thở của Càn nguyên. Khi nhìn nhau, họ đều thấy được hình ảnh phản chiếu của mình trong mắt nhau.

Có gì đó âm thầm va chạm, đột nhiên bốc cháy trong không khí.


	2. Chương 2

A Tô Lặc không phải một đứa trẻ ngây thơ, hắn không phải không biết được cái này nghĩa là gì.

Vào một mùa thu khoảng hơn một năm trước, trên thảo nguyên phủ đầy sương, Thanh Dương đã thành công chinh phục được một bộ lạc nào đó, ban phát các Khôn trạch của bộ lạc kia xuống làm phần thưởng. Một người anh của hắn cũng có được một Khôn trạch, nghe nói tính cách còn rất ngang bướng. Rõ ràng là Khôn trạch, lại trà trộn vào quân đội. Khi đối mặt với anh trai hắn, người đó vẫn mặc áo giáp cầm đao chống trả. Anh hắn vốn định chém một đao giết chết, ai ngờ vừa ngửi mùi thì phát hiện đó là Khôn trạch.

Sau đó, Khôn trạch này tất nhiên bị anh trai hắn chỉ đích danh mang đi. Khi ấy A Tô Lặc mới phân hoá thành Càn nguyên, Lữ Tung cũng không định để hắn dính líu đến những việc này. Hắn chỉ ngồi đó ăn một ít đùi dê nướng, no rồi thì ra ngoài đi dạo. Từ xa, hắn đã nghe thấy một tràng tiếng cười.

Anh trai hắn đang khiêng Khôn trạch đó vào lều. A Tô Lặc không thấy rõ mặt của người đó, chỉ nhìn thấy một mái tóc dài hỗn loạn và đôi tay bị trói lại. Ngay sau đó trong lều truyền ra vài âm thanh khiến người đỏ mặt. Tiếng cười của anh hắn và mùi rượu nồng nặc quanh quẩn trong đêm. A Tô Lặc chỉ loáng thoáng nghe được một câu “Ngươi mặc giáp vẫn thú vị hơn một chút”.

Lúc này người hầu chạy tới gọi hắn đi, nói hắn đừng đứng đây nữa. A Tô Lặc đáp một tiếng rồi quay đầu rời đi. Sau đó hắn ngửi một cái, hỏi: “Đây là mùi gì vậy?”

Người hầu lớn hơn hắn hai tuổi, vẻ mặt mập mờ nói: “Còn là mùi gì được nữa? Là mùi có thể khiến Càn nguyên say mê đến chết.”

A Tô Lặc hơi hoang mang, người hầu đó tiếp tục nói nhỏ vào tai hắn: “Càn nguyên và Khôn trạch là một cặp do trời đất tạo ra. Trường Sinh Thiên tạo ra Khôn trạch chính là để cho Càn nguyên ngủ, ngài hiểu chứ? Thế nên trên người Khôn trạch ấy mà, đều có một mùi hương. Mỗi lần làm chuyện đó, mùi hương ấy lại càng rõ ràng. Chậc, nói thôi đã khiến người ta muốn… Đặc biệt người mà anh trai ngài mang đi là một Khôn trạch nam rất hiếm. Nghe nói là rất hoang dã.”

Đến gần đống lửa, người đó không dám nói nhiều nữa, chỉ bảo A Tô Lặc nhanh chóng đi gặp Đại quân. A Tô Lặc trở về cạnh Lữ Tung. Lữ Tung dường như đã phát hiện ra gì đó, nhưng cũng không nói gì mà chỉ uống rượu.

“A ba,” cuối cùng A Tô Lặc cũng mở miệng, “Khôn trạch… đều sẽ bị coi thành phần thưởng sao?”

Lữ Tung không nhìn hắn, chỉ nhìn đống lửa dập dờn, bình tĩnh nói: “Đó là phần thưởng mà anh trai con muốn, ta không có lý do gì để từ chối nó.”

Trong ánh lửa, A Tô Lặc hình như cảm thấy hơi bất an.

Lữ Tung không khuyên bảo an ủi hắn, chỉ chậm rãi nói: “A Tô Lặc, trở thành một Càn nguyên là sự may mắn mà Trường Sinh Thiên ban cho chúng ta. Trên thảo nguyên này, Khôn trạch càng đẹp thì số phận sẽ càng thảm thương.”

Ngài nhìn con trai út của mình, nói: “Con rất may mắn.”

Vậy ai là kẻ bất hạnh?

A Tô Lặc nghĩ, có lẽ là Khôn trạch bị coi như phần thưởng khiêng vào lều kia, có lẽ là những Khôn trạch cũng bị phân phát khác. Có lẽ còn có rất nhiều người nữa đang trôi vào dòng sông dài khổ đau của số phận ở nơi mà A Tô Lặc không nhìn thấy.

Sau đó A Tô Lặc không gặp lại “chiến lợi phẩm” mà anh trai hắn đòi lấy nữa, hắn cũng không biết đến cùng đã xảy ra chuyện gì. Không ai nói cho hắn biết, hắn cũng không hỏi, tựa như nếu hắn không hỏi, những việc đó sẽ không hề xảy ra.

Nhưng từ khi hắn trở thành Càn nguyên tới nay, đúng là chưa từng chạm vào một Khôn trạch nào, dù là bộ lạc khác đưa tới hay là bộ lạc họ đoạt được. Hắn là một đứa con ngoan ngoãn, chỉ muốn chờ cha mình chọn cho hắn một Thế tử phi, sau đó trở thành Thanh Dương Đại yên thị của hắn.

Nhưng lúc này, hắn lại gặp được A Sử Na Chuẩn ở đây.

Một Khôn trạch mà hắn không thể ngờ tới.

Hắn không thể ngờ được là vị tướng dũng mãnh sát phạt quyết đoán khiến cả Thanh Dương Bộ đều đau đầu vô cùng này, tuyết ưng Chân Nhan mà ai trên thảo nguyên Hãn Châu cũng phải e dè sợ hãi thế mà lại tỏa ra hương hoa lê. Làn da dẻo dai của y trở nên mềm mại nóng bỏng, băng chảy trong mạch máu tan ra thành dòng nước nóng rực, gần như muốn dụ dỗ hắn, khiến hắn tan chảy.

A Tô Lặc cảm thấy lý trí của mình gần như đã bị cắt đứt hoàn toàn cùng với sự quyến rũ này, nhưng hắn vẫn cố ép mình tỉnh táo lại, phải bình tĩnh, bình tĩnh hơn nữa.

Tay hắn siết lại, nắm chặt cánh tay A Sử Na Chuẩn.

“Thứ ngươi tìm vừa nãy,” hắn trầm giọng hỏi, “Là thuốc mà người uống vào kỳ mưa sương à?”

A Sử Na Chuẩn không nói gì, chỉ cắn răng từ chối trả lời. Vài sợi tóc của y rủ xuống từ sau tai, che đi đường nét gương mặt y.

Đây đúng là ngầm thừa nhận, A Tô Lặc có thể nhận ra được.

Kỳ mưa sương của Khôn trạch là một thời kỳ khó kiểm soát nhất. Khi một Khôn trạch bước vào thời điểm nhạy cảm này, nếu không có một Càn nguyên giúp đỡ thì hoàn toàn không thể vượt qua giai đoạn đó.

Hiện tại, chỉ có hai người họ ở đây, Càn nguyên có thể giúp A Sử Na Chuẩn vượt qua kỳ mưa sương cũng chỉ có hắn.

A Sử Na Chuẩn trừng hắn, cánh tay căng chặt, không hề có ý định yếu thế, thậm chí muốn đẩy mạnh hắn ra. Nhưng y bị A Tô Lặc giữ rất chặt, hoàn toàn không tránh thoát được. Tình thế cân tài ngang sức lúc đầu đã bị đánh vỡ vì kỳ mưa sương của Khôn trạch, y có thể bị rơi vào sự kiểm soát của người trước mặt bất kỳ lúc nào.

“Buông ra,” y nói, “Cút đi.”

A Tô Lặc nói: “Ngươi đang nóng lên.”

Cho dù đang trong kỳ mưa sương, A Sử Na Chuẩn cũng vẫn không phải một người có thể dễ dàng bị khống chế. Ưng sư Đặc cần cứng người lại, sau đó mạnh mẽ vung tay đánh tới. Chỉ là hiện tại sức lực của y không đủ, bị A Tô Lặc cản lại, lại thuận tay kéo y vào lòng mình.

A Sử Na Chuẩn ngẩng đầu, nhìn chăm chú vào A Tô Lặc: “Ngươi làm gì vậy? Muốn làm nhục ta sao?”

“Ta không muốn làm nhục ngươi,” A Tô Lặc nói, “Nhưng lúc này ngươi đang trong kỳ mưa sương, chỉ ta mới có thể giúp ngươi.”

A Sử Na Chuẩn sửng sốt, sau đó hung hăng trừng mắt nhìn A Tô Lặc, màu xanh lá chợt lóe qua trong mắt: “Giúp ta? Ngươi điên rồi à? Thanh Dương Thế tử, ta là kẻ địch của ngươi…”

Câu nói của y bị cắt ngang bởi một nụ hôn.

Môi A Tô Lặc phủ lên môi y, sau đó buộc y nuốt lại tất cả những lời chưa nói hết. Thanh Dương Thế tử là một Càn nguyên thực thụ, khi A Sử Na Chuẩn tới kỳ mưa sương, y thật sự không thể nào đấu lại được A Tô Lặc. Hơn nữa hiện giờ trên người Càn nguyên này toát ra một lực áp bách và sức hấp dẫn rất lớn, xen lẫn mùi hương lạnh giá của tùng đàn, gần như hoàn toàn thổi bay áp chế y.

Y cố hết sức lùi về phía sau, tránh đi nụ hôn này.

Ngay lúc này, A Tô Lặc cũng lui ra sau, mắt nhìn qua y dường như cũng mang theo chút hoảng loạn và bối rối.

Trong một lúc, họ cứ đối diện nhau như thế. Cả hai đều cảm nhận được một sự hoảng loạn khó giải thích từ trong mùi hương hoa lê và tùng đàn đó. Nụ hôn kia chỉ diễn ra trong nháy mắt, xuất phát từ một ý nghĩ bốc đồng, nhưng lúc này họ lại có vẻ không biết nên kết thúc ra sao.

Cuối cùng A Tô Lặc chậm rãi vươn tay đỡ lấy phần eo A Sử Na Chuẩn.

“Đừng sợ,” hắn thử trấn an Khôn trạch trước mặt mình, “Ta sẽ giúp ngươi.”

A Sử Na Chuẩn lắc đầu: “Ngươi buông ra, tự ta có thể giải quyết.”

“Chuyện thế này sao có thể gắng gượng được?” A Tô Lặc nói, “Ở đây chỉ có ta và ngươi, ngươi có thể làm sao được bây giờ?”

“Ngươi mà ‘giúp’ ta,” hơi thở của A Sử Na Chuẩn càng lúc càng gấp hơn, “Ta sẽ giết chết ngươi trước.”

A Tô Lặc lắc đầu: “Tùy ngươi, nhưng ta không thể để ngươi gặp nguy hiểm trước mặt ta được.”

Động tác của A Sử Na Chuẩn khựng lại, dường như nghĩ đến điều gì, sức lực trên tay rốt cuộc cũng thả ra.

A Tô Lặc nhẹ nhàng nắm lấy tay y để sang một bên, sau đó đưa tay cởi bỏ chiến giáp trắng bạc trên người y.

Khi lớp chiến giáp được cởi bỏ chậm rãi rơi xuống, thứ đầu tiên mà A Tô Lặc nhìn thấy chính là một vết sẹo hẹp dài nhạt màu ở gốc xương quai xanh của y.

Cũng phải thôi, Ưng sư Đặc cần Chân Nhan Bộ, một vị tướng đã ra chiến trường mười năm thì trên người sao lại không có vết thương được. Ngón tay A Tô Lặc vuốt dọc theo xương quai xanh nhô ra của A Sử Na Chuẩn. Đầu ngón tay có vết chai mỏng nhẹ nhàng lướt qua phần da mỏng trên đó.

Hắn không ngờ cơ thể của A Sử Na Chuẩn lại là như vậy. Cơ bắp dẻo dai, bờ vai phẳng hẹp, rõ ràng đường nét rất rắn chắc, nhưng lại thoáng lộ ra một sự mơ hồ giao thoa giữa thiếu niên và thanh niên, có một chút mềm mại không hề đột ngột.

Người hầu nói cho hắn, Khôn trạch trời sinh là dành cho Càn nguyên, vừa chạm đã mềm, rên ngân nhè nhẹ như một hồ nước nóng. Nhưng A Tô Lặc lại không cảm thấy thế, dù bây giờ A Sử Na Chuẩn đang bị hắn đè dưới người, hắn cúi xuống vẫn có thể thấy được ngọn lửa hoang dại thiêu đốt trong đôi mắt của đối phương.

Rất giống tuyết ưng.

A Tô Lặc nghĩ vậy, từ đáy lòng lại mơ hồ dâng lên một cảm xúc khó tả. Có ai không thích kẻ mạnh? Có ai không thích khắc ghi dấu ấn của mình lên người kẻ mạnh, biến nó trở thành lãnh thổ bị đánh dấu và chinh phục của mình?

Tuy nhiên, hắn vẫn kiềm chế suy nghĩ đó lại, một lần nữa kéo bản thân tỉnh táo trở lại. Hắn đang giúp A Sử Na Chuẩn giải quyết vấn đề, giúp Khôn trạch trước mắt này vượt qua kỳ mưa sương của y, mà không phải thật sự chiếm lấy người này.

Hắn cúi người xuống, nhẹ nhàng hôn lên cổ A Sử Na Chuẩn. A Sử Na Chuẩn dường như hơi kháng cự, mặc dù toàn thân đều nóng rực nhưng vẫn dùng chút lý trí cuối cùng để tránh né.

“Đừng sợ,” A Tô Lặc đã nhận ra. Hắn lần nữa bình tĩnh ôn hòa trấn an đối phương, “Có ta đây.”

Ánh mắt A Sử Na Chuẩn ngẩn ngơ trong giây lát, sau đó y ngẩng đầu nhìn chăm chú lên mái vòm, dường như đang nhìn lại chuyện cũ thông qua A Tô Lặc.

Giọng nói của A Tô Lặc đầy dịu dàng: “Ta sẽ không làm cậu đau.” *

_(* Vì tới đây A Tô Lặc muốn trấn an Chuẩn, và bắt đầu từ đây cảm xúc bên A Tô Lặc có thay đổi nhỏ nên đổi xưng hô thành ta-cậu)_

Thật ra lần đó đến cùng có đau hay không, A Sử Na Chuẩn đều cảm thấy rất mơ hồ.

Kỳ mưa sương của y đến rất dữ dội, dục vọng nóng bỏng như sắp thiêu rụi đi lý trí của y. Mùi hương của Càn nguyên vây quanh bốn phía, y còn giữ được ý thức là đã khó khăn lắm rồi, đâu còn có thể phân biệt được mình đang đau hay là ngứa.

Y chỉ nhớ đó là cảm giác y chưa từng trải qua trong đời. Y bị mở ra rồi lấp đầy, kẻ xâm lấn không hề hung ác, thậm chí có thể nói là khá dịu dàng. Sự dịu dàng đó ra rồi lại vào, bồi hồi do dự trên mảnh đất mang tên A Sử Na Chuẩn, sau đó cắm một lá cờ tên là A Tô Lặc trên ngai vàng.

Y nhớ là hai chân của mình bị tách ra rất rộng, rộng đến mức cả bản thân y cũng đều cảm thấy quá hổ thẹn. Khi đối phương lấp đầy y, một cảm giác đau xót và tê dại dâng lên, cọ xát hang thịt cũng đang bỏng cháy. Y chưa hề nhận ra là mình cũng có thể xuất hiện với một tư thế như vậy, hổ thẹn, nóng bỏng, dâm mỹ.

A Tô Lặc có vẻ cũng không thuần thục lắm, chỉ hành động theo bản năng và sức hiểu biết của mình. Nhưng dù vậy, hai kẻ chưa hề có kinh nghiệm vẫn làm mọi việc vâng theo quy tắc của Càn nguyên và Khôn trạch. Trong quá trình ra vào không ngừng, A Sử Na Chuẩn nghe thấy những thanh âm mà mình chưa từng nghe trước đó… Tiếng nước, tiếng cọ xát, tiếng va chạm.

Còn cả tiếng thở dốc của chính y.

Y cảm thấy không chịu nổi, miệng lỗ lần đầu tiên bị mở ra có cảm giác đau nhức, nhưng y lại không muốn hạ mình xin tha. Y chỉ run rẩy đưa tay nắm chặt lấy cánh tay A Tô Lặc, khẽ lắc đầu với thái độ gần như cầu xin.

A Tô Lặc hiểu được ý muốn của y, hắn nhẹ nhàng nắm tay y, hôn lên mu bàn tay y. Sau đó động tác của hắn chậm lại một chút, khoái cảm tê dại giảm đi. A Sử Na Chuẩn cảm thấy mình có thể hô hấp lại được rồi. Ngón tay y trượt xuống men theo cánh tay A Tô Lặc, nhưng lại bị A Tô Lặc nắm lấy.

“Đau không?” Thanh Dương Thế tử ngừng lại, “Xin lỗi, vừa nãy làm mạnh quá…”

A Sử Na Chuẩn nhìn hắn, chỉ cảm thấy trong tầm mắt mông lung, gương mặt của A Tô Lặc lại rõ ràng đến khác thường, tựa như sợi dây duy nhất ném tới cho y trong một con sông dài, cho y một cảm giác bến đỗ an toàn giữa những trôi dạt mênh mông vô định.

Cảm giác này quá tinh tế phức tạp, khiến y không dám suy nghĩ nữa.

“Đừng sợ, đừng sợ,” A Tô Lặc khẽ vỗ về y, “Không sao đâu.”

A Sử Na Chuẩn nhìn hắn, thấy sắc mặt của hắn cũng đỏ bừng, ngực lên xuống dồn dập, lập tức biết ngay hắn cũng vẫn luôn cố hết sức kiềm nén dục vọng của mình.

A Sử Na Chuẩn biết rất rõ một Càn nguyên như A Tô Lặc khi đối mặt với kỳ mưa sương của Khôn trạch, thật ra cũng sẽ say sưa chìm đắm trong dục vọng. Thế mà A Tô Lặc lại có thể chịu đựng đến thế vì y, có thể thấy là hiếm có đến mức nào.

A Sử Na Chuẩn khẽ nhắm mắt lại, sau đó nắm chặt cánh tay A Tô Lặc.

“Chậm một chút là được rồi…” Y cắn răng nói, “Dừng lại làm gì? Ngươi bị bất lực à?”

A Tô Lặc sửng sốt một chút: “Cậu không khó chịu sao?”

A Sử Na Chuẩn khàn giọng khẽ nói: “Sao ngươi nhiều chuyện vậy?”

A Tô Lặc à một cái, sau đó mới bắt đầu chậm rãi lần nữa thúc đẩy ra vào, còn A Sử Na Chuẩn thì nắm tay hắn, cố gắng thả lỏng cơ thể mình.

“Giờ…” Thanh Dương Thế tử lại đâm vào một cái, “Còn đau không?”

A Sử Na Chuẩn khẽ nghẹn ngào một tiếng: “Ngươi… thừa lời quá vậy…”

A Tô Lặc bắt đầu nhanh chóng cử động: “Đừng giận, đừng giận, ta nhanh đây.”

Sau đó hắn nắm eo A Sử Na Chuẩn, lại lần nữa mạnh mẽ nhanh chóng lao tới.

Hương tùng đàn trong không khí đột nhiên bùng nổ trở lại, A Sử Na Chuẩn gần như bị nhấn chìm trong mùi hương này. Cùng với khoái cảm thể xác và kích thích đong đưa, y như bị làm đến mềm nhũn, mơ màng bị ham muốn chinh phục.

Biểu tượng trên mái vòm dường như đang xoay tròn, sau đó biến thành cảnh tượng khi còn nhỏ. Y lúc năm tuổi ôm một con thỏ trắng chưa đầy một tháng tuổi khóc òa lên, mà đứa bé lớn hơn y hai tuổi lại dùng lòng bàn tay ấm áp lau đi nước mắt trên mặt y, nói: Đừng sợ, ta sẽ bảo vệ em.

Ký ức đó hắn không hề muốn nhớ lại, nhưng giờ phút này lại vô cùng rõ ràng.

Động tác của A Tô Lặc càng thêm mạnh bạo. Hai người họ tựa như là hai ngọn lửa, bùng cháy điên cuồng lại lưu luyến. Khoái cảm mãnh liệt gần như nhấn chìm tất cả.

“Cậu bắn rồi à?” Trong lốc xoáy hỗn độn, y nghe thấy giọng của A Tô Lặc, “Thoải mái không?”

A Sử Na Chuẩn rất muốn mắng một câu sao ngươi vẫn nhiều chuyện như khi còn nhỏ thế, nhưng y không nói nổi nên lời, chỉ có thể trong nước sâu kích thích không ngừng cảm nhận được A Tô Lặc từng đợt thúc đẩy cơ thể y leo lên đỉnh núi. Sau đấy có thứ gì đó bắn vào nơi sâu nhất bên trong y, nhưng y lại chỉ có thể bấu lấy vai A Tô Lặc, cắn đầu vai của hắn mới có thể đảm bảo ở giây phút cuối cùng mình sẽ không kêu to thành tiếng.

Cực khoái trôi qua mãi một lúc sau, hơi thở của A Tô Lặc mới chậm rãi bình thường lại. Hắn rời khỏi người A Sử Na Chuẩn ngồi sang bên cạnh. Ánh mắt A Sử Na Chuẩn vẫn hơi mông lung tiêu cự, đầu ngón tay cũng còn hơi run.

A Tô Lặc thấy không đành lòng, đưa tay ra muốn giúp y kéo sửa quần áo lại một chút, A Sử Na Chuẩn lại hất tay hắn ra, tự mình đỡ tường ngồi dậy, khoác bừa quần áo lên người mình.

“Cậu…” A Tô Lặc lại vươn tay ra đỡ lấy tay y, “Nghỉ ngơi trước một chút đi đã.”

A Sử Na Chuẩn có vẻ đã hồi phục được một chút sức lực: “Ta tự đi được.”

A Tô Lặc thở dài, chỉ có thể nhìn y đi ra phía sau, nhưng lại nhịn không được hỏi: “Cậu đi đâu thế?”

Trả lời hắn chỉ có sự im lặng. A Sử Na Chuẩn đỡ tường chậm rãi đi, vì quần áo khoác lên vội vàng nên cũng chỉ che được phần thân trên, từ đùi trở xuống gần như vẫn trần trụi. Những chất lỏng sền sệt mà lúc nãy A Tô Lặc bắn vào đang chảy xuống dọc đùi y, thậm chí nhỏ giọt xuống trên mặt đất.

A Tô Lặc đỏ mặt, vội vàng đứng lên, mặc cho A Sử Na Chuẩn cự tuyệt vẫn kiên quyết nắm tay y nói nhỏ: “Để ta đỡ cậu.”

“Buông tay ra,” A Sử Na Chuẩn nói, “Ta không cần.”

A Tô Lặc lại rất kiên định nắm chặt cổ tay y.

A Sử Na Chuẩn không rũ được hắn ra, cũng không kháng cự nữa, tiếp tục đi về phía trước.

Họ đi dọc theo tường một lúc thì đến cuối đại điện của nơi như đàn tế này. Ấy vậy mà lại có thể thấy được một suối nước nóng, lại còn đang tỏa ra hơi nước mù mịt.

“Suối nước nóng?” A Tô Lặc hơi kinh ngạc, “Sao nơi này lại có suối nước nóng?”

“Sáo xương của ngươi vừa nãy rớt ở đây,” A Sử Na Chuẩn nói xong liền hất tay hắn ra, “Ta đi tắm một lát.”

A Tô Lặc buông tay ra, nhìn A Sử Na Chuẩn ném quần áo trên người xuống, đưa lưng về phía hắn, trần truồng bước xuống từng bậc đá dọc theo bờ suối. Đôi chân y chìm vào suối nước, sau đó là eo, cuối cùng đến mái tóc dài nâu thẫm đó.

A Tô Lặc nhìn đến sững sờ, mãi một lát sau mới hồi thần lại. Hắn quay đầu đưa lưng về suối nước nóng ngồi xuống, đối lưng cách một hòn đá với A Sử Na Chuẩn.

“Này…” Một lúc sau, A Tô Lặc nói, “Cậu không sao chứ?”

“Ngươi hỏi câu này,” Giọng nói của A Sử Na Chuẩn lại lạnh nhạt như trước, “Là vì cảm thấy ta giết ngươi hơi chậm, đúng không?”

“Xin lỗi,” A Tô Lặc nói, “Ta đúng là chỉ muốn giúp cậu thôi, chứ không phải muốn lợi dụng lúc cậu gặp khó khăn… Nếu cậu muốn giết ta, sau khi ra khỏi đây cứ tự nhiên.”

A Sử Na Chuẩn cười nhạt một cái: “Nếu không ra được, ta không thể giết được ngươi sao?”

“Cũng không phải là không thể,” A Tô Lặc nói, “Chỉ là nếu chỉ có một mình cậu ở đây thì sẽ rất cô đơn.”

“Thế tử,” Giọng điệu của A Sử Na Chuẩn dường như có chút giễu cợt, “Từ nhỏ đến giờ, ta không hề sợ cô đơn.”

A Tô Lặc thở dài, bắt đầu thử đổi chủ đề: “Khi còn nhỏ cậu cũng nói chuyện lạnh lùng như thế này à?”

A Sử Na Chuẩn im lặng một lát: “Liên quan gì đến ngươi.”

A Tô Lặc lại hỏi: “Năm nay cậu mười chín tuổi sao?”

A Sử Na Chuẩn không trả lời.

“Vậy là cậu nhỏ hơn ta hai tuổi,” A Tô Lặc coi sự im lặng của y là thừa nhận, “Thật ra lúc còn nhỏ ta đã từng đến Chân Nhan Bộ, khi ấy ta bảy tuổi, chắc là cậu không biết việc này nhỉ.”

A Sử Na Chuẩn vẫn im lặng.

“Nói thật thì ta cũng không nhớ rõ lắm, chỉ nhớ là lúc ấy quan hệ giữa Thanh Dương và Chân Nhan vẫn còn rất tốt,” A Tô Lặc dường như thở dài, “Thời thế đổi thay, hiện giờ đã là không chiến không ngừng.”

Sau một lúc lâu, A Sử Na Chuẩn mới mở miệng: “Trên thảo nguyên Hãn Châu đã định sẵn chỉ có thể có một Lang Vương.”

“Đúng vậy,” A Tô Lặc khẽ thở dài, “Nhưng Lang Vương nhất định phải đạp lên xương cốt để đi lên vương vị.”

“Ngươi không nỡ à?” A Sử Na Chuẩn nói, “Ngươi là Thanh Dương Thế tử, sao có thể nhân từ mềm lòng như vậy được?”

A Tô Lặc lại lắc đầu: “Cậu cũng đâu phải vừa sinh ra đã biết giết người, đúng không?”

A Sử Na Chuẩn ngẩn người.

Nước suối ấm áp ào ạt trào ra từ đầu nguồn, nhẹ nhàng rửa trôi những rung động, vuốt ve làn da của y. Hơi nóng bốc lên khiến gương mặt trắng nõn của y hơi ửng hồng. Nhìn thế này, y như trút bỏ đi lớp mặt nạ sát thần Chân Nhan kia, chỉ còn là một thiếu niên mềm mại ngây thơ.

“Chúng ta ở đây bao lâu rồi,” trong tiếng nước suối chảy, A Tô Lặc nói, “Bên ngoài sẽ ra sao đây?”

“Không biết,” A Sử Na Chuẩn hiếm thấy ôn hòa trả lời hắn, “Có thể sẽ rất hỗn loạn.”

“Cậu không lo cho người của mình à?”

“Lo lắng có ích gì không?” A Sử Na Chuẩn hỏi lại, “Họ chỉ có thể tự bảo vệ mình thôi.”

Lần này đến lượt A Tô Lặc im lặng. Hắn biết A Sử Na Chuẩn nói đúng, nhưng hắn vẫn không kiềm lòng được mà lo lắng.

“Lát nữa chúng ta đi tìm lối ra đi,” một lúc lâu sau, A Tô Lặc nói, “Nếu đã có thể vào được, vậy thì nhất định có thể ra được.”

Ngón tay A Sử Na Chuẩn lướt qua vết sẹo mờ nhạt trên xương quai xanh, khẽ ậm ừ một tiếng.


	3. Chương 3

Một lúc lâu sau, A Sử Na Chuẩn cuối cùng cũng rời khỏi suối nước nóng. Y dùng quần áo của mình lau đi nước trên người, lại lười biếng vò tóc một chút, sau đó vung tay mặc lại bộ quần áo còn ẩm ướt kia.

A Tô Lặc cũng đứng lên, đưa áo choàng của mình qua: “Cậu khoác thêm cái này đi. Quần áo cậu ướt cả rồi, tóc cũng chưa khô, cẩn thận bị cảm lạnh.”

Trên thảo nguyên Hãn Châu, gần như ai cũng đã từng bị cảm lạnh. Chỉ là khí hậu Hãn Châu rất khắc nghiệt, dược liệu lại thiếu, mỗi khi bị cảm lạnh đều phải uống những loại thuốc đắng đến run người. Nếu thời tiết lạnh đến cực điểm thì rất có thể sẽ không hạ sốt được, ai mà yếu thậm chí sẽ mất mạng chỉ vì một lần cảm lạnh.

A Sử Na Chuẩn hất mái tóc ướt đẫm ra phía sau, liếc nhìn hắn một cái: “Thế tử, không cần lo lắng vô ích như vậy đâu.”

“Ta không muốn cậu bị bệnh ở đây,” A Tô Lặc nói, “Nơi này trông có vẻ cũng không có thuốc thang gì.”

A Sử Na Chuẩn nhướng mày: “Quan tâm ta à?”

“Phải,” A Tô Lặc nói, “Dù sao ở đây cũng chỉ có ta và cậu.”

Nói xong, hắn chủ động đi tới, khoác áo choàng lên người A Sử Na Chuẩn, sau đó vén mái tóc ướt màu nâu của đối phương khoác lên trên lớp lông màu đen.

Khi đến gần hơn, hắn lại ngửi thấy được mùi hương trên người A Sử Na Chuẩn. Nhưng lần này, hương hoa lê thanh thanh được nước suối nóng hổi bốc hơi đi, dần dần tràn ra khỏi làn da ấm áp, phiêu tán mơ hồ, rồi lại khiến người ta cảm thấy nồng ấm quyến luyến.

A Tô Lặc hồi thần lại, hắn hơi hoảng hốt ho một tiếng, rồi lui về sau nửa bước, duy trì khoảng cách một cánh tay với A Sử Na Chuẩn.

“Chúng ta…” Hắn nói, “Tìm lối ra đi.”

Ngón tay A Sử Na Chuẩn nắm lấy sợi dây cột phía trước áo choàng: “Được.”

Hai người vẫn duy trì khoảng cách một cánh tay, bắt đầu tìm kiếm dọc theo nơi này. Mới nhìn vào, nơi đây thoạt trông như một đàn tế, nhưng khi nhìn kỹ thì lại không phải. Ở đây không có thứ gì liên quan đến tư tế, thềm đá rất bằng phẳng, không có hoa văn gì, chỉ có mái vòm trên cao kia là có vài biểu tượng mà họ không hiểu rõ lắm.

“Đây là nơi nào chứ…” A Tô Lặc thật sự không rõ, “Ta chưa từng nghe nói là ở Cách Đa Nhĩ có một nơi như thế này.”

A Sử Na Chuẩn không nói gì, chỉ im lặng nhìn xung quanh. Ở đây không có cửa sổ, bên trong cũng không có lửa, nhưng nơi này lại sáng ngời ấm áp. Trong không gian này tất cả đều yên tĩnh nhưng lại không có vẻ kỳ quái, không khiến y cảm thấy có nguy hiểm cần phải đề phòng.

“Nơi chúng ta ở lần cuối là chiến trường cổ của Cách Đa Nhĩ,” cuối cùng y mở miệng, “Có lẽ nơi này có liên quan đến cuộc chiến thượng cổ trong truyền thuyết.”

A Tô Lặc nhíu mày: “Nhưng ta chưa hề nghe nói có di tích gì lưu lại trên chiến trường cổ của Cách Đa Nhĩ.”

A Sử Na Chuẩn cũng thế. Hai người không nói chuyện nữa mà tiếp tục tìm kiếm. Lúc đi đến điểm cuối ở đầu bên kia, không gian đột nhiên mở rộng ra một vùng không xác định khác. Đến khi hai người thấy rõ ở đó có gì, họ không khỏi nhìn nhau kinh ngạc.

Trong không gian bao la trống trải này có một hồ nước, rất nhiều cá bơi lội bên trong. Hai bên bờ hồ trồng rất nhiều cây ăn trái, trên cây trĩu quả, gần như đều là những loại quả mà họ chưa từng thấy.

A Tô Lặc nhìn khắp nơi: “Chẳng lẽ ở đây còn có người khác?”

A Sử Na Chuẩn quan sát xung quanh một chút: “Không có dấu chân.”

“Vậy thì ai trông coi những thứ này?”

A Sử Na Chuẩn im lặng, mãi sau mới nói: “Có lẽ là trước đây có người để lại, cá có thể tự sống trong nước, còn cây cối ở gần nước cũng sẽ không chết khô.”

“Là ai được chứ?”

“Không biết.”

A Tô Lặc thở dài, quay đầu lại cười với A Sử Na Chuẩn: “Thôi, cũng may chúng ta sẽ không chết đói.”

A Sử Na Chuẩn không trả lời, quay đầu bỏ đi.

Sau khi đã xác định nơi này có ăn có uống có suối nước nóng, chỉ là không có cửa ra, A Tô Lặc và A Sử Na Chuẩn lại lần nữa trở về ngồi trên thềm đá. Hai người vẫn cách nhau một cánh tay, không xa không gần có hơi xấu hổ.

“Này…” A Tô Lặc thử dò hỏi, “Cậu có đói bụng không, hay là ta đi hái cho cậu ít trái cây nhé?”

A Sử Na Chuẩn lắc đầu, tóc của y còn hơi ướt, rũ xuống từng lọn trên gò má của y.

A Tô Lặc sờ mũi, đột nhiên cũng không biết nên nói cái gì.

Lúc này, A Sử Na Chuẩn lại phá vỡ yên lặng trước.

“Ngươi nói khi còn nhỏ ngươi đã từng đến Chân Nhan Bộ,” y nhàn nhạt hỏi, “Vì sao lại đến?”

A Tô Lặc cười một cái, nói: “Ta là con trai nhỏ nhất của a ba ta, nhưng lúc còn nhỏ ta không được khỏe lắm, a ba vẫn luôn rất lo lắng. Đại Hợp tát bói một quẻ cho ta, nói có lẽ ta nên đi về phía Đông xem thử. Khi đó quan hệ giữa Chân Nhan và Thanh Dương vẫn còn rất tốt, a ba bảo ta đi đến Chân Nhan.”

A Sử Na Chuẩn không lên tiếng.

A Tô Lặc nói tiếp: “Lúc ấy ta bảy tuổi, đã quên rất nhiều chuyện, chỉ nhớ được là hình như Hiệt Lợi Khả Hãn tổ chức một buổi tiệc lửa rất long trọng, có rất nhiều người đến chơi và nhảy với ta. Nhưng ta không thích nhảy múa, cũng không thích họ nên một mình chạy trốn…”

A Sử Na Chuẩn hỏi: “Sau đó thì sao?”

“Không nhớ nữa,” A Tô Lặc nói, “Chuyện sau đó quá mơ hồ.”

A Sử Na Chuẩn im lặng.

A Tô Lặc hỏi lại: “Còn cậu? Cậu có thể nhớ được à? Lúc đó cậu mới năm tuổi mà, phải không?”

“Không,” A Sử Na Chuẩn phủ nhận, “Ta cũng không nhớ rõ.”

Y nói vậy, mắt cụp xuống, trong mắt thoạt hiện lên một màu xanh lam xa cách trống vắng.

A Tô Lặc nhìn về phía y, bỗng thấy ngơ ngẩn.

A Sử Na Chuẩn chú ý tới ánh mắt của hắn, giương mắt nhìn sang, ánh mắt lại trở nên lạnh lùng: “Nhìn cái gì?”

“Xin lỗi, ta…” A Tô Lặc cười một cái, “Ta vẫn không thể tưởng được cậu lại là Khôn trạch.”

Nói xong lại vội nói tiếp: “Ta không có ý coi thường cậu, chỉ là, đúng là không ngờ được.”

Dù là ai có lẽ cũng sẽ không thể tưởng tượng được Ưng sư Đặc cần Chân Nhan xông pha chiến trường mười năm chưa hề thất bại, sát thần A Sử Na Chuẩn khiến vô số người sợ hãi lại là một Khôn trạch.

Lông mày A Sử Na Chuẩn khẽ động một cái, y nhìn A Tô Lặc, nhàn nhạt nói: “Thanh Dương Thế tử, chuyện ta là Khôn trạch có rất ít người biết được.”

A Tô Lặc ngẫm nghĩ một chút đã rõ: “Cậu không muốn bị người khác biết?”

“Chân Nhan và Thanh Dương không giống nhau. Thanh Dương có Thế tử, còn Chân Nhan chưa bao giờ lập người thừa kế,” Giọng nói của A Sử Na Chuẩn rất bình tĩnh, “Ở Chân Nhan, ai có thể giết người, kẻ đó có thể trở thành anh hùng, con sói nào cắn chết nhiều kẻ địch, nó sẽ có thể trở thành Lang Vương cuối cùng.”

A Tô Lặc hỏi: “Cậu phải trở thành Lang Vương à?”

“Vì sao không thể,” A Sử Na Chuẩn nói, “Có ai nói Khôn trạch không thể làm được à?”

A Tô Lặc lắc đầu: “Ta không có ý đó, chỉ là người Chân Nhan Bộ các cậu nếu biết cậu là Khôn trạch, chẳng lẽ sẽ không đối với cậu…”

A Sử Na Chuẩn nhìn hắn, hơi nheo mắt lại: “Đây là điều ta muốn nói cho ngươi. Ta muốn ngươi giữ kín bí mật này. Nhưng mà thật ra thì muốn để bí mật này không bị ai khác biết được, cách tốt nhất vẫn là giết ngươi.”

“Ta sẽ không nói ra.” A Tô Lặc nói.

A Sử Na Chuẩn nhìn hắn: “Ta có thể tin được ngươi không?”

“Được, đây là lời hứa của ta đối với cậu.”

A Sử Na Chuẩn lại như đang cười nhạo: “Trên thảo nguyên không hề thiếu kẻ ruồng bỏ lời hứa.”

Giọng nói của A Tô Lặc ôn hòa bình tĩnh: “Cậu có thể tin tưởng ta, A Tô Lặc đã hứa thì sẽ không nuốt lời.”

A Sử Na Chuẩn ậm ừ một tiếng: “Vậy sao?”

A Tô Lặc nói: “Phải.”

“Thật ra ngươi có nuốt lời cũng không sao cả,” Giọng nói A Sử Na Chuẩn nhẹ bỗng, “Giết chết ngươi là được.”

“Nếu cậu phát hiện ta ruồng bỏ lời hứa,” A Tô Lặc nói, “Cậu có thể đến giết ta bất kỳ lúc nào.”

A Sử Na Chuẩn nhìn hắn, không nói gì nữa.

A Tô Lặc thở dài: “Hình như cậu không tin tưởng ta lắm.”

“Ta không tin bất kỳ kẻ nào,” A Sử Na Chuẩn nói, “Đặc biệt là ngươi, người Thanh Dương.”

A Tô Lặc suy nghĩ một lúc lâu, sau đó bắt đầu mò mẫm tìm kiếm trên người mình. Hắn tìm cả buổi cũng không tìm thấy được, tâm trạng hơi chùng xuống: “Đồ của ta cũng không có.”

Hắn sờ bên hông: “Vốn là ở chỗ này của ta có một cái nhẫn đồng, tượng trưng cho lời hứa của ta, nhưng hình như nó cũng mất rồi.”

A Sử Na Chuẩn lắc đầu: “Ta không cần nhẫn gì cả.”

A Tô Lặc lại nghĩ ngợi một chút, sau đó lấy cây sáo xương trong lòng ngực ra đưa cho A Sử Na Chuẩn: “Cậu cầm cái này đi.”

A Sử Na Chuẩn nhíu mày: “Ta lấy cái này làm gì?”

“Đây là sáo xương,” Trong giọng A Tô Lặc dường như có chút thẹn thùng nho nhỏ, “Sáo xương đối với người Thanh Dương là… nơi trái tim hướng về.”

Hắn nhìn đôi mắt hơi mở to của A Sử Na Chuẩn, vội vàng giải thích: “Nhưng ta, ta không có ý đó… Ý của ta là, trên người ta không có thứ gì khác, ta đưa cho cậu cái này, nó là tượng trưng cho lời hứa của ta đối với cậu. Ta sẽ giữ kín bí mật của cậu, sẽ không tiết lộ tất cả những chuyện của cậu. Hơn nữa, nếu sau này cậu gặp phải chuyện gì cũng có thể mang cây sáo này đến tìm ta.”

Lỗ tai hắn hơi ửng đỏ: “Ta thật sự không có ý gì khác…”

A Sử Na Chuẩn lại không đưa tay nhận lấy: “Thanh Dương Thế tử, giữa chúng ta cũng không cần phải làm vậy. Nếu ngươi nuốt lời, ta giết ngươi là được, cho ta cây sáo này thì quá nghiêm túc rồi.”

A Tô Lặc lắc đầu: “Nhận lấy đi, nếu cậu không cần thì cứ coi nó như một cây sáo bình thường là được.”

A Sử Na Chuẩn vẫn không nhận: “Vậy thì ta giữ nó làm gì? Ta cũng không biết thổi.”

A Tô Lặc dường như cuối cùng cũng biết được hai người họ có thể làm gì: “Ta dạy cho cậu.”

A Sử Na Chuẩn: “…?”

A Tô Lặc nhích lại gần một chút, sau đó đặt cây sáo vào tay A Sử Na Chuẩn, nói: “Cậu cứ đưa hơi vào, sau đó thổi ra là được.”

A Sử Na Chuẩn dứt khoát từ chối: “Ta không hiểu về nhịp điệu.”

“Ta cũng không hiểu,” A Tô Lặc nói, “Nhưng sáo chỉ có mấy âm thôi.”

A Sử Na Chuẩn cau mày: “Không thổi.”

A Tô Lặc nói: “Thử một chút đi.”

A Sử Na Chuẩn nhìn chằm chằm cây sáo nhỏ đó, sau đó lấy lên, hít một hơi, thổi phù một phát.

… Chỉ nghe được một giọng gió cô đơn.

A Tô Lặc bật cười.

A Sử Na Chuẩn: “Không có tiếng.”

“Lúc đầu đều vậy,” A Tô Lặc nói, “Tìm đúng chỗ sẽ có âm thanh.”

A Sử Na Chuẩn trả cây sáo lại: “Không thử nữa.”

A Tô Lặc nói: “Thử một chút đi. Sáo xương rất đặc biệt với người Thanh Dương. A ba nói người có thể thổi được cây sáo này chắc chắn là người có duyên.”

A Sử Na Chuẩn vẫn nhíu mày, nhưng dường như bị thuyết phục. Y thả một tay xuống, tay kia cầm sáo thổi một lần nữa.

Vẫn chỉ có một giọng gió cô quạnh.

“Có vẻ chúng ta không có duyên rồi,” A Sử Na Chuẩn nói, “Âm thanh còn không vang bằng tiếng huýt sáo của ta.”

A Tô Lặc sờ mũi, nhớ lại tiếng huýt sáo khi A Sử Na Chuẩn gọi ưng hôm ấy, đúng là vang hơn so với âm gió này nhiều.

A Sử Na Chuẩn nhướng mày, định thổi một lần cuối rồi trả lại cây sáo cho A Tô Lặc. Nào ngờ lần này cây sáo lại có âm thanh, vang lên một tiếng nhạc thê lương như tiếng ưng kêu.

Chính A Sử Na Chuẩn cũng sững sờ.

“Vang rồi,” còn A Tô Lặc thì cười, “Giờ thì nhận được rồi chứ?”

Chân mày A Sử Na Chuẩn nhíu lại, sau đó liếc nhìn cây sáo một cái, hỏi: “Vừa nãy ngươi nói cây sáo này tượng trưng cho nơi con tim hướng về à?”

“Phải.”

“Vậy ngươi đưa cây sáo cho ta,” A Sử Na Chuẩn như hờ hững hỏi, “Tương lai lúc cưới Đại Yên thị, con gái nhà người ta đòi cây sáo của ngươi thì ngươi phải làm sao?”

“Ta sẽ không cưới cô gái nào,” A Tô Lặc nói, “Ta không muốn Đại Yên thị gì cả.”

A Sử Na Chuẩn hỏi: “Tại sao?”

A Tô Lặc khẽ thở dài một cái, nói: “Cưới một Đại Yên thị, nghĩa là đời này đều phải bảo vệ nàng và cả những đứa con mà nàng sinh cho ta. A Sử Na Chuẩn, Thanh Dương cũng có bầy sói xâu xé nhau, ta vẫn chưa phải là con sói mạnh nhất.”

A Sử Na Chuẩn chăm chú nhìn cây sáo, nhẹ giọng hỏi: “Vậy ngươi không thích cô gái nào sao?”

“Không có,” A Tô Lặc thản nhiên quay sang nhìn đối phương, “Còn cậu?”

A Sử Na Chuẩn cười giễu một tiếng.

Nụ cười này của y thu vào trong mắt A Tô Lặc, khiến hắn ngẩn người.

Khi A Sử Na Chuẩn cười, rất khó tả được cảm giác đó là thế nào, nhưng nó khiến người ta cảm thấy như hương hoa lê lại tỏa ra, nhẹ nhàng bay trong không khí. Gương mặt y giãn ra, trút bỏ lớp vỏ lạnh lẽo đó, hệt như tuyết trên dòng sông băng ở thảo nguyên Hãn Châu đang tan chảy, gió xuân ấm áp mang theo mưa đẫm hương hoa lê, thấm xuống toàn bộ thảo nguyên. Nốt ruồi nho nhỏ trên má y thì giống như ngôi sao trên trời đêm rơi xuống đồng cỏ, tỏa sáng lấp lánh.

“Cậu cười,” A Tô Lặc khẽ nói, “Thật sự rất đẹp.”

A Sử Na Chuẩn sửng sốt một chút: “Nói vớ vẩn gì vậy.”

Sau đó y thu nụ cười lại, cất cây sáo kia vào trong ngực mình.

A Tô Lặc ho một tiếng, đứng lên: “Ta đi kiếm gì đó ăn.”

Hắn quay người đi tới nơi tìm thấy cây ăn quả lúc nãy, để lại A Sử Na Chuẩn một mình ngồi trên thềm đá.

Đến khi bóng dáng của hắn hoàn toàn biến mất, A Sử Na Chuẩn mới lấy cây sáo trong lòng ra lại, nhẹ nhàng cẩn thận cầm nó trên tay.

Cây sáo không dài, màu trắng ngà tự nhiên, có lẫn màu ố vàng của năm tháng. Mặt sau cây sáo có khắc một hàng chữ Thanh Dương. A Sử Na Chuẩn chỉ thoáng nhìn đã biết dòng chữ được khắc là: Lữ Quy Trần - A Tô Lặc - Khăn Tô Nhĩ.

Thân là hai bộ lạc lớn nhất trong bảy bộ của Hãn Châu, Thanh Dương và Chân Nhan có rất nhiều phong tục tập quán khác nhau. Ở Chân Nhan Bộ, nô lệ không thể học chữ.

Khi A Sử Na Chuẩn còn nhỏ, còn là một nô lệ, vào buổi tối y luôn trộm nhìn trang giấy mình giấu đi trong ánh đèn từ lều của Vương tử bên cạnh hắt qua. Y chôn những trang sách mà mình nhặt nhạnh được dưới đất, nhờ đó lén nhớ được rất nhiều chữ. Đặc biệt là sau này, y chém giết ra một con đường máu từ giữa đám nô lệ, chính thức trở thành con nuôi của Hiệt Lợi Khả Hãn, y lại thông qua sách vở điển tích Đông Lục học thêm được chữ Hán cổ của Đông Lục.

Rất nhiều người biết danh tiếng sát thần tuyết ưng A Sử Na Chuẩn, nhưng lại không hề biết đôi tay nắm Hoàn Thủ Đao của y cũng có thể viết nên những dòng chữ đẹp đẽ thanh tú.

Nhưng y chưa bao giờ dám viết cái tên Lữ Quy Trần - A Tô Lặc - Khăn Tô Nhĩ này trên cuộn giấy và trang giấy. Cái tên này là một bí mật mà y không dám để cho bất kỳ kẻ nào biết được. Y chỉ dám một mình chậm rãi viết nó ra trên đất cát, bằng mũi đao, bằng nhánh cây, bằng đầu ngón tay, viết xong lại xóa đi.

Y quá quen thuộc với cái tên này, quen thuộc đến mức mỗi khi mơ đến ngày còn nhỏ, y vĩnh viễn nhớ câu nói mà Thanh Dương Thế tử bảy tuổi nói với mình khi ấy: Đừng sợ, ta sẽ bảo vệ em.

Y lúc năm tuổi ôm con thỏ trắng đã chết, hoàn toàn không thể ngăn được nước mắt rơi.

Thanh Dương Thế tử đưa tay lau nước mắt cho y, vừa lau vừa nói: Đừng khóc mà, đừng khóc, đừng sợ, ta hứa thì sẽ giữ lời. Ta, Lữ Quy Trần - A Tô Lặc - Khăn Tô Nhĩ, nhất định sẽ bảo vệ em.

… Lữ Quy Trần - A Tô Lặc - Khăn Tô Nhĩ.

Đồng tử của y lóe lên màu xanh lam nhàn nhạt, nhưng lúc này nó lại lấp lánh như mặt hồ. Ngón tay y nhẹ nhàng vuốt ve cái tên khắc mặt sau cây sáo. Qua một lớp vết chai mỏng, y vuốt ve tên này như muốn khắc ghi nó vào trong xương thịt của mình.

Hoặc là tên này đã sớm khắc vào máu thịt của y, chỉ là y chưa từng sẵn lòng mổ xẻ cho kẻ khác nhìn thấy mà thôi.

Ở xa xa, tiếng bước chân của A Tô Lặc lại vang lên. A Sử Na Chuẩn nhanh chóng cất sáo đi, vẻ mặt lại trở nên lạnh lùng, hệt như nãy giờ không có chuyện gì xảy ra cả.

“Ta hái được một ít trái cây,” A Tô Lặc đưa những thứ mình tìm được cho y, “Ta đã rửa sạch cả rồi, ăn một quả đi.”

A Sử Na Chuẩn nhận lấy trái cây hắn đưa, nhẹ cắn một miếng. A Tô Lặc ngồi xuống cạnh y, cũng bắt đầu ăn trái cây mà mình hái.

… Hắn không nhớ.

A Sử Na Chuẩn nghĩ.

… Cũng tốt, quên rồi cũng không sao.

Dù sao với thân phận giữa họ thì đúng là không nên nhớ lại những ký ức quá mức dịu dàng đó.


	4. Chương 4

Vài canh giờ trôi qua, A Tô Lặc có vẻ đã hơi buồn ngủ. Hắn ngáp một cái rồi dựa vào tường ngủ thiếp đi.

Trong mộng hắn về lại khi còn nhỏ, lúc đó hắn khoảng bảy tuổi, a ba ôm hắn, chỉ về một hướng hỏi hắn: “A Tô Lặc, con biết đó là hướng nào không?”

A Tô Lặc lắc đầu.

“Đó là phía Đông.” Giọng của a ba rất trầm thấp.

“Con biết rồi,” A Tô Lặc nói, “Đó là hướng mặt trời mọc.”

A ba gật đầu: “Là, Bàn Thát thiên thần khiến mặt trời xuất hiện mỗi ngày từ hướng đó. A Tô Lặc, con biết phía Đông Hãn Châu là gì không?”

A Tô Lặc bĩu môi, hắn vẫn không biết.

“Là Chân Nhan Bộ,” Thanh Dương Đại Quân nói, “Ngoại trừ Thanh Dương, Chân Nhan Bộ là mạnh nhất.”

“Họ rất mạnh sao?” A Tô Lặc cảm thấy khó hiểu, “Còn mạnh hơn cả a ba và các anh à?”

“Trong bảy bộ Hãn Châu, Chân Nhan Bộ là con sói hung ác nhất. Từ thượng cổ đến nay, họ vẫn luôn cắn xé không ngừng. Mỗi khi Hãn Vương của Chân Nhan Bộ sắp chết, bầy sói đi theo hắn sẽ cắn giết nhau, dùng những thủ đoạn tàn nhẫn nhất để chinh phục những kẻ khác, trở thành Lang Vương.”

A Tô Lặc chớp mắt: “Đại Hợp tát đã từng nói với con là Chân Nhan Bộ được chia làm hai, một gọi là sói xám, một gọi là… Tuyết ưng?”

“Đúng vậy,” Thanh Dương Đại Quân chăm chú nhìn vào không trung ở phương xa, “Trong truyền thuyết của Chân Nhan Bộ, có một cặp anh em đã sáng tạo nên Hãn Châu. Sau đó họ tách ra, con cháu trở thành Đông Tây Chân Nhan hiện nay. Tây Chân Nhan coi sói xám là tín ngưỡng, còn Đông Chân Nhan thì lại coi tuyết ưng là tín ngưỡng. Tuy họ đều là Chân Nhan Bộ, nhưng lại chinh phạt lẫn nhau, không ngừng nội chiến.”

A Tô Lặc hoang mang: “Tại sao vậy? Rõ ràng họ là một tộc mà.”

Đại Quân khẽ cười: “Có lẽ chính do đều là một tộc nên mới biết được đối phương đáng sợ đến thế nào.”

A Tô Lặc bĩu môi: “Con không thích nơi đó.”

Đại Quân sờ đầu hắn, nói: “A Tô Lặc, Đại Hợp tát đã tính cho con một quẻ. Hắn nói phải để con đi Đông Chân Nhan một chuyến. Quan hệ giữa Thanh Dương và Đông Chân Nhan gần đây cũng khá tốt, con muốn đi chứ?”

A Tô Lặc muốn lắc đầu, nhưng vừa nghe thấy đây là do Đại Hợp tát nói ra, hắn lại do dự, nhưng tay vẫn nắm chặt quần áo của Lữ Tung nói: “Con không đi. Tại sao lại để con đi?”

Đại Quân nhéo mặt hắn: “Đại Hợp tát nói, ở phía Đông có một kho báu thuộc về con.”

A Tô Lặc sửng sốt: “Kho báu?”

Đại Quân gật đầu: “Đi hay không?”

“Nhưng mà…” A Tô Lặc vẫn do dự, “Là kho báu gì? Nếu là dê bò vàng bạc thì Thanh Dương cũng có mà.”

“Cái này thì Đại Hợp tát chưa nói,” Đại Quân nói, “Nhưng kho báu chưa chắc là dê bò vàng bạc. Có lẽ đó là một quyển sách cổ, một bộ điển tịch, một loại võ công, một thứ vũ khí, thậm chí là một câu nói, hay là một người…”

“Người?” A Tô Lặc nghi hoặc, “Người cũng có thể là kho báu sao?”

Đại Quân phá lên cười, ôm chặt đứa con trai út của mình vào lòng: “A Tô Lặc, chờ con lớn lên, con sẽ hiểu.”

Cảnh tương mơ hồ biến thành một tháng sau đó, A Tô Lặc đến Chân Nhan, Hiệt Lợi Khả Hãn tổ chức một tiệc lửa long trọng để đón chào hắn, nhưng rõ ràng là hắn không quen lắm với hoàn cảnh lạ lẫm này. Nhân lúc mọi người đều đang chời đùa, hắn một mình bỏ chạy đi mất.

Cảm giác bỏ rơi tất cả mọi người khá là hồi hộp, nhưng cảm giác kích thích mới mẻ lại càng nhiều hơn. A Tô Lặc chạy vòng qua đám người và lều trại, né tránh hầu nữ bê dê nướng chậu bạc, chạy về phía cánh đồng ở xa. Nào ngờ mới quay đầu lại, hắn đã đụng phải một người khác.

“Ái!”

“Ối!”

A Tô Lặc té ngã trên đất, mà một đứa bé khác bị hắn đụng ngã thoạt nhìn còn nhỏ hơn cả hắn. Cậu bé mặc một bộ quần áo vải bố bình thường, mắt rất to, lúc này đang ngồi trên đất xoa mắt.

“Em không sao chứ?” A Tô Lặc nhanh chóng bò dậy đi xem cậu bé đó, “Xin lỗi nhé, ta không thấy được em…”

Cậu bé mở to mắt nhìn hắn: “Sao ngài phải xin lỗi tôi?”

A Tô Lặc kêu một tiếng: “Ta đụng phải em mà.”

“Tôi là nô lệ,” cậu bé nói, “Ngài không cần phải xin lỗi nô lệ.”

“Không phải,” A Tô Lặc nhìn cậu bé rất nghiêm túc, “Ta đụng phải em thì phải nói xin lỗi em.”

Cậu bé mím môi, rồi như nhớ ra gì đó, lập tức sờ phần bụng của mình, vừa sờ vừa nói: “Không sao chứ, không làm mày bị thương chứ?”

Từ lớp áo vải bố của cậu bé thò ra một cái đầu tròn tròn nho nhỏ, rồi một lỗ tai màu trắng đầy lông vểnh lên, ngay sau đó một lỗ tai khác cũng dựng lên. Cậu bé ôm con vật màu trắng kia ra khỏi ngực, sau đó bế lên mặt cọ cọ: “Không sao đâu không sao đâu, ngoan, về rồi tao đưa mày đi ăn cỏ, được không?”

… Hóa ra là một con thỏ trắng.

Trên thảo nguyên có rất nhiều thỏ hoang, màu sắc đa phần là màu vàng nâu, nhưng con thỏ này lại trắng như tuyết, vô cùng đáng yêu. A Tô Lặc nghiêng người qua: “Đáng yêu quá, em nuôi nó à?”

“Suỵt,” cậu bé vẫy tay với hắn, “Không được nói ra.”

“Tại sao?”

“Vì Vương tử không cho tôi nuôi gì cả,” cậu bé nói, “nếu ngài ấy biết thì sẽ giết nó.”

A Tô Lặc vội gật đầu: “Được, ta sẽ không nói. Ta có thể sờ nó không?”

Cậu bé gật đầu, đặt thỏ trắng vào lòng A Tô Lặc: “Cẩn thận một chút nhé, nó rất nhỏ.”

A Tô Lặc bế con thỏ trong tay. Thỏ con cọ cọ lòng bàn tay hắn, khiến hắn cười khúc khích.

“Đáng yêu quá,” A Tô Lặc nói, “Thỏ con đáng yêu như thế này sao lại nhẫn tâm giết được?”

Cậu bé nói: “Thế nên chúng ta phải bảo vệ nó, không thể để nó bị phát hiện!”

“Được,” A Tô Lặc gật đầu, rồi lại hỏi, “Vậy tại sao em lại bằng lòng nói việc này cho ta?”

“Ừm… Bởi vì…” Cậu bé nhìn hắn, “Ngài là người đầu tiên nói xin lỗi với tôi.”

Một tay A Tô Lặc ôm thỏ, một tay kéo tay cậu bé, nói: “Đi nào, chúng ta qua bên kia đi.”

Cậu bé đi theo hắn. Đang đi, cậu bé đột nhiên hỏi hắn: “Ngài, ngài là ai vậy? Ngài không phải người Chân Nhan đúng không?”

A Tô Lặc nói: “Không phải, ta là người Thanh Dương, ta là con trai của Thanh Dương Đại Quân Lữ Tung, tới đây làm khách.”

Cậu bé sửng sốt: “Vậy ngài… cũng là Vương tử sao?”

“Đừng nhắc việc đó,” A Tô Lặc nói, “Ta chỉ muốn chơi với thỏ cùng em thôi.”

Đôi mắt to của cậu bé tràn đầy sự ngạc nhiên, một lát sau lại lóe lên chút vui mừng và sung sướng nhè nhẹ: “Vậy ngài tệ là gì?”

“A Tô Lặc, tên của ta là A Tô Lặc, còn em?”

“Tên của tôi…”

Cậu bé trong mơ hình như có nói một cái tên, nhưng A Tô Lặc lại không nghe rõ, cũng không nhớ nổi. Hắn cũng không nhớ được cảnh tượng sau đó, chỉ nhớ là một thời gian sau, hắn ngồi trên xe ngựa trở về Thanh Dương, sau đó đụng phải nội loạn Thanh Dương. Hắn bị tập kích, may mà không bị thương. Ngựa của hắn bị giết chết, người hầu thân với hắn nhất thì gọi bao lâu cũng không thấy mặt. Sau đó a ba của hắn tới cứu hắn, đưa hắn về Thanh Dương.

Sau khi trở, hắn sốt cao liên tục mười ngày, rồi mới dần hồi phục. Những chuyện trước đó cũng trở nên mơ hồ, không nhớ được bao nhiêu.

Lúc này, trên thềm đá, A Tô Lặc tỉnh lại.

“Là ban ngày à?” Hắn xoa trán ngồi dậy, “Không biết ở đây là giờ nào…”

“Là ban ngày.” Hắn nghe thấy giọng nói của A Sử Na Chuẩn vang lên gần đó.

“Làm sao cậu biết?” A Tô Lặc hỏi.

A Sử Na Chuẩn chỉ lên mái vòm.

A Tô Lặc ngẩng đầu liền thấy biểu tượng trên mái vòm. Cuối cùng hắn cũng thấy rõ biểu tượng kia thật sự đang thay đổi. Lúc này, có một vầng mặt trời đang chậm rãi dâng lên, còn bên kia, biểu tượng mặt trăng đang chậm rãi lặn xuống.

“Đây rốt cuộc là nơi nào…” A Tô Lặc không nhịn được nhỏ giọng nói, “Có phát hiện được gì khác không?”

“Có,” A Sử Na Chuẩn nói, “Khi ngủ ngươi nói mớ.”

A Tô Lặc kinh ngạc một chút: “Chắc là không có đâu?”

“Ta nghe thấy,” A Sử Na Chuẩn cười nhạt, “Vũ Nhiên là ai?”

A Tô Lặc cười một cái, nói: “Là một người bạn của ta, năm đó cô ấy và Cơ Dã đến Thanh Dương làm khách nên chúng ta biết nhau.”

A Sử Na Chuẩn như lơ đãng vuốt lại tóc: “Không phải cô gái mà ngươi thích à?”

“Không phải,” A Tô Lặc đứng lên duỗi người, “Đặc cần, ta đã nói rồi, ta không thích cô gái nào cả.”

A Sử Na Chuẩn dường như cười giễu một tiếng, nhưng hình như lại không phải. Y đứng lên, đi đến bên cạnh A Tô Lặc, chỉ vào một viên gạch trên mặt đất, sau đó lấy Hoàn Thủ Đao của mình lập tức cạy viên gạch đó lên.

“Lúc nãy ngươi đi qua, viên gạch này không vang,” A Sử Na Chuẩn nói, “Có lẽ nơi này sẽ có cái gì đó.”

A Tô Lặc cúi xuống, cùng y nâng viên gạch đó sang chỗ khác.

Phía dưới đúng thật có một thứ. Đó là một phiến đá có khắc biểu tượng. Bên trái là một con sói, còn bên phải lại là một con ưng.

“Sói xám tuyết ưng?” A Tô Lặc vươn tay, nhẹ nhàng phủi hình sói xám bên trái, ở trên không hề có chút bụi bặm nào, “Đây là biểu tượng khởi nguyên của Chân Nhan Bộ?”

A Sử Na Chuẩn cau mày, cũng vươn tay ra chạm vào hình tuyết ưng bên phải. Nhưng ngay khi tay mỗi người đồng thời chạm vào biểu tượng sói xám và tuyết ưng, phiến đá đột nhiên vang lên một tiếng cạch. Ngay sau đó, vách đá trước mặt hai người bỗng phát ra tiếng vang ầm ầm rất lớn, rồi đột ngột một khe hở nứt ra ở giữa, sau đó tách ra hai bên.

“Chẳng lẽ đây là lối ra?” A Sử Na Chuẩn cầm chặt đao, đi lên phía trước.

Nhưng mà y phải thất vọng rồi, đây không phải là lối ra, mà là một nơi giống như hầm bí mật. Tận cùng bên trong chỉ có hai bức tượng được điêu khắc nên. Bên trái chính là con sói xám đó, bên phải là tuyết ưng.

Điểm khác nhau là lần này, phía trước chân trước của sói xám có cắm một cây đao màu đen, còn tuyết ưng bên phải thì giương cánh nâng một cây đao bạc. Hai thanh đao đều khá thon dài, khi nhìn lại thì đều toát lên sát khí mơ hồ.

“Cái này là…” A Tô Lặc vươn tay sờ thanh đao màu đen. Đầu ngón tay hắn vừa mới chạm đến vỏ đao, lập tức có một luồng khí lạnh buốt vờn quanh ngón tay, tựa như muốn dọa hắn lùi lại. Nhưng hắn không rút tay về, mà lại cầm lấy vỏ đao nhấc đao lên.

Những sát khí đó chợt tụ lại, đều tiêu tán quanh vỏ đao.

A Tô Lặc chưa kịp nói chuyện, đã thấy tượng sói xám kia đột nhiên cử động. Lang Vương màu đen sống lại, liếm mu bàn tay A Tô Lặc một chút, sau đó đột ngột quay đi, biến mất trong phòng bí mật. Theo sự biến mất của nó, tuyết ưng nâng thanh đao bạc đột nhiên bắt đầu khẽ run, dường như đang kêu gọi gì đó.

A Tô Lặc và A Sử Na Chuẩn liếc nhau, hai người đều thấy được vẻ kinh ngạc trên mặt người kia.

“Sói xám và tuyết ưng là biểu tượng thượng cổ của Chân Nhan, tượng trưng cho Thần Sáng Thế của Chân Nhan, cũng chính là hai anh em kia. Thú vị là trong hai người đó, em gái là Càn nguyên, cũng là Chiến thần thượng cổ của Hãn Châu, biểu tượng là sói xám; còn anh trai là Khôn trạch, là Thủy thần nuôi dưỡng cỏ cây, biểu tượng là tuyết ưng. Vũ khí của họ chính là hai thanh đao một đen một trắng,” A Tô Lặc chậm rãi nói, “A Sử Na Chuẩn, chẳng lẽ chúng ta thật sự phát hiện di tích gì đó của Thần Sáng Thế à?”

“Đó chỉ là truyền thuyết,” A Sử Na Chuẩn nói, “Không ai có thể khẳng định đây là sự thật.”

Nói xong, y vươn tay cầm thanh đao bạc kia. Trên đao tỏa ra vầng sáng nhàn nhạt như ánh trăng trong vắt, tất cả đều tụ lại trong lòng bàn tay A Sử Na Chuẩn, sau đó biến mất trong phút chốc.

Tượng tuyết ưng cũng chuyển động. Nó nhìn A Sử Na Chuẩn, ngẩng đầu kêu vang một tiếng, sau đó vỗ hai cánh cũng biến mất trong phòng bí mật.

A Tô Lặc kinh ngạc nhìn tất cả, cảm thấy không thể tưởng tượng nổi. Sau đó hắn rút thanh đao kia ra, chăm chú nhìn lưỡi đao như vầng trăng, đọc chữ viết khắc trên đó lên: “Ảnh Nguyệt.”

A Sử Na Chuẩn thì rút đao trong tay mình ra: “Sương Nguyệt.”

A Tô Lặc cười: “Xứng đôi đấy chứ.”

A Sử Na Chuẩn không nói gì, chỉ nhìn khắp nơi.

“Rốt cuộc thì đây là đâu,” y khẽ nói, “Sói xám, tuyết ưng, Ảnh Nguyệt, Sương Nguyệt…”

A Tô Lặc lắc đầu, vỗ nhẹ cánh tay y: “Đi thôi, ra ngoài rồi nghĩ sau.”

Họ rời khỏi căn phòng. Vừa ra ngoài, vách đá đột nhiên khép lại. Trong tiếng động ầm vang, vách đá hợp lại làm một, khe hở chính giữa như chưa từng xuất hiện, dù nhìn sát lại cũng không thấy.

“Chẳng trách chúng ta tìm cẩn thận như vậy cũng không thấy được,” A Tô Lặc nói, “Cơ quan ở đây quá tinh xảo khéo léo.”

A Sử Na Chuẩn nhìn chằm chằm Sương Nguyệt Đao trong tay không biết đang nghĩ gì. A Tô Lặc ngồi xuống cạnh y. Khi hai người đến gần nhau có thể nghe thấy tiếng thanh đao Ảnh Nguyệt và Sương Nguyệt của họ run lên không ngừng, như sắp phóng ra ngoài.

A Sử Na Chuẩn nhíu mày: “Sao thế này?”

A Tô Lặc nói: “Chẳng lẽ đây là một đôi, mới vừa tách ra có chủ nhân không quen lắm, cho nên…”

A Sử Na Chuẩn cười nhạo liếc nhìn hắn một cái, thả bừa Sương Nguyệt xuống: “Ngươi đang nói cái quái gì…”

Hai thanh đao tựa vào nhau, đúng là không còn run nữa.

A Sử Na Chuẩn: “…”

“Thấy chưa,” A Tô Lặc nói, “Người ta đúng là một đôi mà.”

A Sử Na Chuẩn im lặng dựa vào vách đá suy tư gì đó.

A Tô Lặc hỏi: “Nghĩ gì vậy?”

“Hôm nay là ngày thứ hai,” A Sử Na Chuẩn chăm chú nhìn biểu tượng trên mái vòm, giọng nói lạnh nhạt, “Không biết bên ngoài ra sao?”

A Tô Lặc nói: “Hy vọng có thể tạm thời ngưng chiến.”

“Ngươi,” A Sử Na Chuẩn nghiêng mặt nhìn qua, “Rất ghét chiến tranh à?”

“Phải,” A Tô Lặc nói, “Chiến tranh nghĩa là chắc chắn sẽ có hy sinh. Đằng sau mỗi một chiến thắng đều là máu tươi và xương trắng. Một bộ lạc chiến thắng nghĩa là người dân của một bộ lạc khác sẽ mất đi nhà cửa, dê bò, thậm chí là con cái và tính mạng.”

A Sử Na Chuẩn nói: “Từ xưa đến nay, đó chính là quy tắc trên thảo nguyên Hãn Châu.”

“Giống như cậu đã nói, Khôn trạch cũng có thể làm Lang Vương,” A Tô Lặc chậm rãi nói, “Ta muốn tạo ra một Hãn Châu không hề có chiến tranh.”

A Sử Na Chuẩn hiếm thấy mà nhìn chăm chú vào hắn, một lát sau mới quay đi, nói: “Mộng tưởng vớ vẩn.”

“Không thử thì sao mà biết được?” A Tô Lặc nói, “Chúng ta hẳn nên thử xem.”

“Chúng ta?” A Sử Na Chuẩn thấy hơi buồn cười, “Ta và ngươi không phải cùng một phe.”

“Ta biết,” A Tô Lặc nói, “Nhưng ta cũng có cảm giác là thật ra cậu cũng không thích chiến tranh.”

A Sử Na Chuẩn hơi nheo mắt lại: “Ngươi đang nói vớ vẩn gì vậy?”

A Tô Lặc lắc đầu: “Xin lỗi, nhưng ta thật sự có cảm giác như vậy.”

“Đừng có tự cho là rất hiểu ta,” A Sử Na Chuẩn nói, “Ngươi cũng chỉ biết được tên của ta, và chuyện ta là Khôn trạch.”

“Có lẽ vậy,” A Tô Lặc sờ mũi, “Vậy cậu có thể nói một chút về chuyện trước đây của cậu cho ta không?”

“Không thể.”

“Tại sao?”

“Lười nói nhiều với ngươi.” A Sử Na Chuẩn lười biếng dựa ra sau.

A Tô Lặc nghiêng đầu nhìn y, ánh mắt chuyển từ lọn tóc rũ xuống của y, đến nốt ruồi nho nhỏ trên má, cuối cùng dừng lại nơi hàng mi như rẻ quạt của y.

“Thật ra cậu rất đẹp.” A Tô Lặc nói.

A Sử Na Chuẩn liếc nhìn hắn một cái, cười nhạt hỏi: “Thanh Dương Thế tử, hay là ngươi thích ta rồi?”

Lỗ tai A Tô Lặc lập tức nóng rực lên: “Không có, không có, ta không có ý đó, cậu đừng hiểu lầm.”

A Sử Na Chuẩn đứng lên, xoay người đi sang bên kia.

“Cậu đi đâu vậy?”

“Bắt cá chơi,” Giọng A Sử Na Chuẩn vang đến, “Ngươi muốn đi không?”

A Tô Lặc nhảy dựng lên: “Đi!”


	5. Chương 5

Biểu tượng trên mái vòm mặt trời mọc mặt trăng lặn, đánh dấu thời gian chậm rãi trôi.

Đêm thứ hai họ lạc vào đây, hai người nướng ăn cá ban ngày mình bắt được. Vào ban đêm, A Tô Lặc đang ngẩn người chăm chú nhìn những ngôi sao biến hóa trên mái vòm, thì A Sử Na Chuẩn cởi quần áo ngoài, nhảy xuống suối nước nóng.

“Sao cậu lại tắm nữa?” A Tô Lặc đứng rất xa hô lên, “Ta có thể đi qua đó được chứ? Nếu như thế này thì hai ta nói chuyện ta sẽ phải la to.”

Giọng A Sử Na Chuẩn truyền đến: “Quay lưng về phía ta.”

A Tô Lặc đi qua, quay lưng về phía suối nước nóng ngồi xuống.

A Sử Na Chuẩn có vẻ đang hất nước trong suối nước nóng, tiếng nước hắt lên tung tóe trong trẻo xôn xao: “Chúng ta có nhiều chuyện để nói thế à?”

“Dù sao cũng rảnh mà,” A Tô Lặc nói, “Kể chuyện của cậu cho ta nghe đi.”

“Đã nói là lười nói với ngươi rồi mà,” A Sử Na Chuẩn lại lần nữa từ chối, “Hay là ngươi kể đi.”

A Tô Lặc lắc đầu: “Lúc nào cũng là ta kể, cậu nghe không chán à?”

A Sử Na Chuẩn nói: “Dù sao ta cũng sẽ không kể chuyện về ta.”

A Tô Lặc nói: “Vậy cậu kể chuyện của người khác cũng được.”

“Muốn nghe về ai?”

“Những người thân bạn bè khác của cậu.”

A Sử Na Chuẩn nói: “Vậy thì không có.”

“Cậu không phải con nuôi của Hiệt Lợi Khả Hãn sao?” A Tô Lặc ngẩn ra một chút, lại hỏi, “Ngài ấy không phải người thân của cậu sao?”

“Hãn Vương có rất nhiều con nuôi, ta chỉ là một trong số đó,” giọng nói của A Sử Na Chuẩn rất bình tĩnh, “Ở Chân Nhan, nhận nuôi cũng chỉ là một cách xưng hô khác của nô lệ mà thôi.”

“Ha…” A Tô Lặc im lặng một lát, rồi thấp giọng nói, “Vậy mấy năm nay, chắc là cậu rất vất vả nhỉ?”

A Sử Na Chuẩn như á khẩu vì những lời này, hoặc là y chưa bao giờ ngờ sẽ có người nói với mình như vậy.

“Thế tử,” một lúc lâu sau, y mới mở miệng, “Không cần ôm lòng thương hại với kẻ địch của mình.”

“Nhưng ai cũng có nỗi khổ riêng của mình,” A Tô Lặc chậm rãi nói, “A Sử Na Chuẩn, dưới góc nhìn của Thanh Dương, ta sẽ hận cậu, người của cậu đã nhuốm quá nhiều máu của người Thanh Dương. Nhưng với tư cách chỉ là một người quen biết cậu mà thôi, thì ta không thể nào nói mình ghét cậu được.”

A Sử Na Chuẩn như thấy hơi buồn cười: “Vì sao?”

“Bởi vì,” A Tô Lặc suy nghĩ một lúc lâu, cuối cùng chỉ nói, “Ta không ghét cậu.”

A Sử Na Chuẩn hừ một tiếng: “Ta có nên nói câu vinh hạnh vì không bị Thanh Dương Thế tử ghét không?”

A Tô Lặc sờ mũi, nhỏ giọng nói: “Sao cậu cứ lạnh như băng vậy?”

A Sử Na Chuẩn vươn tay, hất lên một chuỗi giọt nước rơi xuống theo đường cong cánh tay mềm mại của y, làm gợn lên một từng sóng nước.

“Rất nhiều người ghét ta,” y hờ hững nói, “Ngươi là người duy nhất nói không ghét ta.”

“Tại sao họ lại ghét cậu?” A Tô Lặc hỏi lại, “Không phải Chân Nhan Bộ là nơi coi trọng sức mạnh nhất à?”

Ánh mắt A Sử Na Chuẩn bay về xa xa, sau đó y cười nhạo một tiếng, lạnh lùng nói: “Sức mạnh là gì? Một mình chiến đấu hay là dẫn binh đánh trận? Thế tử, sức mạnh chính là bao gồm cả mưu trí, bạn bè, huyết thống, thậm chí là vận may của ngươi.”

Y dừng một chút, lại chậm rãi nói: “Ta không được may mắn lắm, không thể đầu thai thành con trai ruột của Hãn Vương. Thế nên những người như ta chỉ có thể trở thành nô lệ. Mà khi một kẻ có xuất thân là nô lệ lại có chiến công còn cao hơn cả những Vương tử kia, ai lại không ghét ta được chứ?”

A Tô Lặc lặng im.

Thật lâu sau, hắn mới nói: “Xin lỗi.”

A Sử Na Chuẩn thấy khó hiểu: “Sao lại nói xin lỗi?”

“Ta hỏi rất nhiều chuyện mà cậu không thích,” A Tô Lặc thấp giọng nói, “Ta… có vẻ đúng là thật sự không biết cách trò chuyện.”

“Không sao,” A Sử Na Chuẩn nói, “Ngươi không cần xin lỗi ta.”

Nói xong y đứng lên khỏi suối định đi ra, nhưng nước đổ rào một tiếng, chân y lại mềm nhũn, ngã ngồi vào suối một lần nữa.

A Tô Lặc nghe tiếng động lạ này, muốn quay đầu nhìn, nhưng mới xoay được một nửa đã khựng lại, chỉ có thể hỏi: “Sao vậy?”

A Sử Na Chuẩn ho vài cái, khàn giọng nói: “Không có gì.”

A Tô Lặc cứ cảm thấy cảm giác này khá quen thuộc. Quả nhiên, hắn bỗng nhiên lại ngửi thấy mùi hoa lê đó. Theo hơi nước nóng bốc lên, mùi hương ấy dần dần tràn ngập, nhẹ nhàng tỏa ra khắp nơi.

Kỳ mưa sương lại đến?

A Tô Lặc đột nhiên nhớ ra kỳ mưa sương của Khôn trạch là cả một giai đoạn, thường kéo dài liên tục mấy ngày, chỉ e kỳ mưa sương của A Sử Na Chuẩn cũng như vậy. Lần đầu tiên đã qua, nhưng hiện giờ lần thứ hai có thể lại sắp tới.

Hắn không hề lưỡng lự nữa mà quay lại, lập tức thấy được A Sử Na Chuẩn đang tựa vào gờ đá lạnh lẽo cạnh bờ suối, dường như muốn nhờ nhiệt độ của đá để khiến mình bình tĩnh lại một chút. Mái tóc dài nâu thẫm kia bị thấm ướt, cong cong dính sát vào gò má y, che khuất đi nốt ruồi nho nhỏ.

A Tô Lặc vươn tay, nắm lấy cổ tay A Sử Na Chuẩn.

“Lên đây đi,” hắn nói với A Sử Na Chuẩn, “Kỳ mưa sương của cậu…”

A Sử Na Chuẩn lắc đầu. Y cuộn người trong nước như trẻ sơ sinh, hệt như trở về với sự an toàn trong cơ thể mẹ.

“Đừng làm vậy, sẽ sặc nước đấy,” A Tô Lặc nói nhỏ, “Nghe lời đi nào, lên đây đi.”

Giọng nói của hắn vẫn ôn hòa kiên định như vậy, như ẩn chứa sức mạnh nào đó khiến người ta khó có thể cưỡng lại.

A Sử Na Chuẩn đột nhiên nhớ lại lần đầu tiên của họ. Khi đó bản năng Càn nguyên của A Tô Lặc bị lôi kéo thức tỉnh vì kỳ mưa sương của y, nhưng vì y, hắn vẫn kiên trì chịu đựng giữ vững lý trí.

Trong cơn mơ màng và nhiệt độ lên cao liên tục, A Sử Na Chuẩn lại nhớ khi còn nhỏ, A Tô Lặc bắt một con thỏ khác bỏ vào lòng y, sau đó nói: Nhìn này, ta tìm một con thỏ khác cho em đấy. Ta nói được thì làm được, em cũng đừng đau lòng nữa.

Nghĩ đến đây, A Sử Na Chuẩn chậm rãi ngẩng đầu, đưa tay vuốt mái tóc ướt ra sau tai, sau đó nói với A Tô Lặc: “Ta không lên.”

A Tô Lặc nhíu mày, hơi bất đắc dĩ nhìn y đầy lo lắng.

Lúc này, A Sử Na Chuẩn vươn tay, nhẹ nhàng kéo nút thắt áo ngoài của Thanh Dương Thế tử ra.

“Ngươi xuống đây đi.”

A Tô Lặc ngẩn người, mở tròn mắt.

Lần này họ quấn quít lấy nhau như một đôi tình nhân bầu bạn.

Khi A Tô Lặc ở trần xuống nước, A Sử Na Chuẩn mới lần đầu tiên chính diện nhìn thấy cơ thể của đối phương.

Thân thể họ trần trụi dán vào nhau. Giọt nước lăn dài xuống dọc theo da thịt, mang theo sự ấm áp lan tỏa, sau đó nhẹ nhàng chìm vào nước, hòa vào làn nước nóng bỏng.

“Ta…” A Tô Lặc thì thầm, “Chưa từng đến gần một Khôn trạch như thế này.”

Tay A Sử Na Chuẩn đặt bên hông, cảm nhận làn nước nóng chảy qua kẽ tay.

“Ngươi nghĩ,” hắn cười nhạo, “ngoại trừ ngươi, ta còn đến gần Càn nguyên nào khác sao?”

Đúng vậy, y không dám để cho ai biết thân phận của mình, ngoại trừ Lý Trường Ca giúp y chế ra loại thuốc bí mật đó.

Bình thường y cũng sẽ không đến gần bất kỳ ai, một thân một mình như tuyết ưng cô độc phía chân trời.

A Tô Lặc ngước mắt lên nhìn y, dường như phải đợi y xác nhận, hắn mới có thể hành động.

Mái tóc A Sử Na Chuẩn ướt sũng, dán vào phía sau lưng y. Y đưa tay vuốt tóc một lát, sau đó nhìn A Tô Lặc.

“Sao vậy, thế tử?” Trong giọng nói của y có một chút ý cười khiêu khích hiếm hoi, “Ở đây chỉ có ta và ngươi, ngoại trừ ngươi, còn ai có thể giúp ta được nữa?”

Sau đó y thấy tay A Tô Lặc hơi giật, ngay giây tiếp theo, y lập tức bị một lực mạnh kéo qua. Nụ hôn của A Tô Lặc như bão tuyết cuộn trào, phủ trời lấp đất ập về phía y.

Thanh Dương Thế tử không quá to lớn, thậm chí còn khá gầy so với những binh lính Chân Nhan quanh A Sử Na Chuẩn. Đây cũng là một điểm khiến các anh trai bình thường hay chỉ trích hắn. Nhưng lúc này, cánh tay hắn lại vô cùng mạnh mẽ trực tiếp bao bọc A Sử Na Chuẩn trong lòng mình.

Sau đó là điên cuồng ôm hôn.

A Sử Na Chuẩn chưa từng trải qua một nụ hôn như vậy. Y chỉ có thể cảm giác được môi và lưỡi A Tô Lặc khuấy động những dây thần kinh vốn tỉnh táo của mình. Chân răng của y cũng như run lên, cả người nhẹ mềm xuống. Mùi hoa lê như mưa lại như sương khói, thơm ngát tươi đẹp.

A Tô Lặc cũng chưa từng cảm nhận được sự nóng bỏng kinh người đến như vậy. Hắn ôm lấy Ưng sư Đặc cần của Chân Nhan Bộ. Người vốn là kẻ địch của hắn lúc này đây lại nở rộ một sự đón chào mềm mại trong lòng hắn. Tựa như một khối băng đang hòa tan, những giọt nước ấm nóng bên trong chảy ra, bắn tung tóe tưới khắp người hắn.

Có lẽ Càn nguyên và Khôn trạch nên là như vậy.

Cũng có lẽ hai người họ vốn chính là một đôi được thần tự tay lựa chọn.

Giữa những cái hôn, A Tô Lặc thở dốc, khẽ vuốt ve phần gáy A Sử Na Chuẩn.

“Mùi hương của cậu,” Môi răng hắn bồi hồi hôn lên cắn mút cần cổ thon dài đó, “thật sự rất thơm…”

A Sử Na Chuẩn thở hắt ra, nhẹ giọng nói: “Thế tử… Ngươi làm vậy thật sự rất giống…”

A Tô Lặc cất tiếng: “Giống cái gì?”

Thật ra trong đầu A Sử Na Chuẩn đang nghĩ đến mấy con chó nhỏ mà những vị Yên thị ở Chân Nhan Bộ nuôi, không to, cũng không hung dữ, nhưng luôn thích nhào lên liếm cổ người khác.

Nhưng y suy xét đến mặt mũi của Càn nguyên đang ôm mình, vẫn chỉ nhẹ giọng nói: “Giống sói con.”

A Tô Lặc khẽ cắn bên cổ y một cái, sau đó vòng lấy eo ôm y lùi về sau, để A Sử Na Chuẩn ngồi trên vòng đá ven suối nước nóng.

Cảm giác lạnh lẽo khiến A Sử Na Chuẩn bỗng khẽ run rẩy, tay không kiềm được ôm chặt vai A Tô Lặc. A Tô Lặc hôn phần gốc xương quai xanh của y, sau đó dịu dàng nói: “Cái sẹo này, là người nào có thể đâm trúng được chỗ này của cậu?”

“Đừng hỏi nhiều thế,” A Sử Na Chuẩn không trả lời, “Thế tử, ngươi không cần biết chuyện này.”

A Tô Lặc không hỏi nữa. Hắn đưa tay xuống dưới, lần mò tách hai chân A Sử Na Chuẩn ra. Ưng sư Đặc cần vô cùng phối hợp tách chân mình ra một chút nữa, một chân đặt trên hòn đá ở bên kia, chân kia ngâm vào trong nước nóng, mắt cá chân nhỏ gầy khẽ tung lên từng gợn sóng nhẹ.

Tay A Tô Lặc sờ đến lối vào, nhè nhẹ bồi hồi, mãi đến khi A Sử Na Chuẩn tặc lưỡi một cái mới chậm rãi, cẩn thận đưa một ngón tay rụt rè đi vào.

Nóng quá.

Thật sự rất nóng. A Tô Lặc chưa từng ngờ đến là Khôn trạch vào kỳ mưa sương thật sự sẽ nóng như vậy.

Hắn nghĩ thế, lại nhẹ nhàng đưa ngón tay thứ hai vào. Ngón tay của hắn thuôn dài, áp lên da thịt nóng bỏng, khẽ qua lại thăm dò.

A Sử Na Chuẩn cắn môi, mắt nhắm hờ, hơi thở lại không nhịn được trở nên hơi dồn dập.

A Tô Lặc hôn má y, dùng khóe môi hôn lên nốt ruồi nhỏ trên đó, sau đó rút tay ra áp nửa thân dưới đang sôi trào của mình qua.

“Ta…” Hắn muốn nói thêm gì đó.

A Sử Na Chuẩn lại lắc đầu, choàng tay ôm vai hắn, mạnh mẽ dùng nụ hôn của mình chặn lại lời của đối phương.

“Rút lại lời xin lỗi vô nghĩa của ngươi đi,” Giữa những nụ hôn, A Tô Lặc nghe thấy lời nói nóng rực của A Sử Na Chuẩn, “Là ta muốn ngươi, nhớ đấy.”

Hương hoa lê kia lúc này cũng bùng lên dữ dội, giống như chủ nhân của nó, vờn quanh bao lấy mỗi một luồng hương tùng đàn.

A Tô Lặc ngưng thở trong thoáng chốc, sau đó mãnh liệt đáp lại nụ hôn này.

Nửa người dưới của hắn chĩa ở cửa vào, sau đó hắn từ từ đâm dục vọng của mình vào trong thân thể A Sử Na Chuẩn.

“Nóng quá…” Hắn nói, “Cậu thật sự nóng quá…”

A Sử Na Chuẩn ngước mắt lên. Ánh mắt kia như mông lung có làn nước thấm qua ánh lên màu xanh lá trong veo, nhưng rồi lại tựa như vốn đã là một biển tình sâu thẳm. A Tô Lặc nhìn vào đôi mắt ấy, không kiềm được nghiêng lại gần, hôn lên khóe mắt hơi ửng đỏ của A Sử Na Chuẩn.

“Đau không?”

Hắn hỏi.

“Không đau…” A Sử Na Chuẩn thấp giọng nói, “Lấp kín rồi…”

A Tô Lặc nghe thấy tiếng lý trí của mình hoàn toàn đứt gãy.

Hắn tách hai chân A Sử Na Chuẩn ra lớn nhất, sau đó mạnh mẽ bắt đầu tiến hành xâm lăng.

Có lẽ là do sức lực của Càn nguyên thật sự quá lớn, A Sử Na Chuẩn ngồi ở mép suối nước nóng, một tay buộc phải đưa ra sau chống lên mặt đất mới có thể không bị đẩy ngã xuống.

A Tô Lặc thở hổn hển, gần như mỗi lần đều đâm vào nơi sâu nhất. Lần trước hắn quá kìm nén, lo nghĩ quá nhiều. Còn lần này, có được lời mời của Khôn trạch, hắn không cần phải cố hết sức kiềm chế nữa.

Vì thế những cú va chạm của hắn đều tràn đầy ham muốn chinh phục mà chỉ một Càn nguyên mới có. Dục vọng của hắn không ngừng cọ xát với cơ thể của A Sử Na Chuẩn. Những phần thịt mềm mỏng run rẩy không thôi, rồi lại cầm lòng chẳng đặng bao chặt lấy hắn. Dịch thể dâm loạn chảy ra, hệt như mật hoa, không ngừng đòi hỏi, mời gọi.

Nước suối ấm áp bị khuấy động rầm vang bởi động tác của họ, những âm thanh hỗn loạn kia kích thích tai họ. Trong khung cảnh nóng bỏng này, A Sử Na Chuẩn dùng một tay khác ôm chặt vai A Tô Lặc, run rẩy nói: “Quá nhanh…”

A Tô Lặc hôn lên má y: “Thích không?”

A Sử Na Chuẩn cắn lên vai A Tô Lặc. Theo chuyển động của thân thể, cuối cùng y cũng không thể kiểm soát được bản thân nữa. Từng tiếng rên khẽ tràn ra từ cổ họng y.

Sự xâm lược của A Tô Lặc vẫn còn lâu lắm mới có thể dừng lại. Hai tay hắn chống xuống, tách hai chân A Sử Na Chuẩn đến tối đa. Đẩy tới thật mạnh, quả nhiên hắn cảm nhận được một lực nho nhỏ đang cản hắn lại.

Động tác A Sử Na Chuẩn khựng lại, y vươn tay nắm cổ tay hắn: “Nơi này… Không…”

… Không được, đó là khoang cung.

Nhưng y chưa nói xong, lần va chạm thứ hai của A Tô Lặc đã tới. Cơ thể y đột nhiên nhói lên, ngay sau đó là một sự tê dại vô tận. Người y lập tức mềm hẳn xuống, tay yếu ớt tuột xuống dọc theo cánh tay của A Tô Lặc.

“Sao thế?” Hơi thở của A Tô Lặc kề sát ngay bên tai y, “Nơi này… thì sao?”

Lý trí mách bảo A Sử Na Chuẩn, không thể được, đó là hang động bí ẩn nhất và là nơi sâu nhất của Khôn trạch. Nếu nó bị mở ra, bị xâm lấn thì kết quả chỉ có một, đó chính là y sẽ trở thành một mảnh đất được gieo giống, tại đây thai nghén nên đứa con của A Tô Lặc.

Sao có thể thế được? Y như một con sói cô độc, một mình che giấu trong bầy sói của Chân Nhan Bộ. Nếu y thật sự… vậy thì y phải đối mặt với tình cảnh của mình thế nào đây?

Y muốn nói không được.

Nhưng y ngẩng đầu, thấy được đôi mắt của A Tô Lặc.

Càn nguyên đang ôm lấy y có ánh mắt sạch sẽ lại chân thành tha thiết, bất chấp dục vọng thiêu đốt triền miên, lại vẫn có thể khiến y cảm nhận được sự bao dung rõ rệt, như khi còn bé không nên nhắc đến của họ.

A Sử Na Chuẩn đột nhiên thấy hoảng hốt.

Cảnh tượng y một mình lặng lẽ viết tên A Tô Lặc trên đất cát rất nhiều năm ấy lại xuất hiện. Bắt đầu từ lúc y 5 tuổi đến bây giờ 19 tuổi, 14 năm, y đã viết được bao nhiêu lần, chính y cũng quên mất rồi. Y chỉ nhớ rõ tình cảm sâu nặng khổ đau theo cái tên này rơi xuống từ đầu ngón tay mình.

… Ai có thể cự tuyệt được ánh nắng ấm áp mình đã mơ ước nhiều năm đây?

A Sử Na Chuẩn cúi đầu, tựa trán mình lên vai A Tô Lặc, sau đó y đưa tay ra ôm siết lấy A Tô Lặc.

“Nói vớ vẩn nhiều quá đấy,” y khẽ thở gấp, “Không thể nhanh lên được sao?”

A Tô Lặc hôn tóc mai y, sau đó bế y lên, cuối cùng mãnh liệt lao tới. A Sử Na Chuẩn chỉ cảm thấy cảm giác tê dại kia ngày càng dữ dội, cánh tay và ngón chân của y đều mất đi sức lực, chỉ có thể yếu ớt rũ xuống như những sợi tóc ướt đẫm kia. Lúc này, cảm giác vui sướng chậm rãi dân lên, bóp chặt tim y.

Sau đó khoang cung của y hoàn toàn bị mở ra. Khoảnh khắc ấy, y cảm thấy đau nhói, đây là lần đầu y bị mở ra triệt để như vậy. Nhưng ngay tiếp theo, mùi hương của Càn nguyên làm nhạt đi sự đau đớn ấy, xoa dịu nỗi bất an của y. Dục vọng của A Tô Lặc hoàn toàn đâm vào, rồi những chất lỏng kia bắn ra, thấm ướt, lấp đầy cơ thể y.

A Sử Na Chuẩn ngẩng đầu về sau, cổ duỗi dài như một con thiên nga bay cao. A Tô Lặc hôn cổ y, ôm chặt y vào lòng, rồi cắn vào sau gáy A Sử Na Chuẩn như một con sói xám.

Giờ khắc này, họ gần sát nhau, không một kẽ hở.

Khoảng một lúc thật lâu sau, A Tô Lặc mới dần bình tĩnh lại. Hắn chậm rãi buông A Sử Na Chuẩn ra, đưa tay vuốt ve gò má y, đầu ngón tay ngừng lại trên nốt ruồi nhỏ.

Còn ánh mắt A Sử Na Chuẩn vẫn hơi mờ mịt. Chân y thõng xuống, rơi vào trong suối nước nóng. Nửa người dưới của họ vẫn áp sát vào nhau, y thậm chí có thể cảm nhận được cửa khoang của mình còn bọc lấy phần đỉnh của A Tô Lặc.

Giọng nói của A Tô Lặc rất nhẹ, vang lên ngay bên tai: “Thích không?”

Ngón tay A Sử Na Chuẩn giật khẽ, nhưng y không trả lời.

Y không muốn trả lời cái gì cả.

Y chỉ muốn cảm nhận mùi hương, giọng nói và nụ hôn của người này lưu luyến ngừng lại trên cơ thể mình.


	6. Chương 6

Mấy ngày tiếp theo, mùi hoa lê luôn thấp thoáng lan tỏa. A Tô Lặc và A Sử Na Chuẩn cũng quấn quít tận tình. Mãi đến khi biểu tượng mặt trăng lặn mặt trời mọc trên mái vòm biến hóa đến lần thứ mười, mùi hoa lê cuối cùng mới tan biến.

Kỳ mưa sương của A Sử Na Chuẩn kết thúc.

Sau khi làm xong lần cuối cùng, mặt trăng trên mái vòm cũng vừa nhô lên. Bóng đêm mơ màng, tựa như cả mái vòm này cũng sắp cuồn cuộn bão tuyết. A Tô Lặc ôm A Sử Na Chuẩn ngồi dậy trên thềm đá, lấy áo choàng của mình khoác lên người y.

A Sử Na Chuẩn không cự tuyệt. Mấy ngày này có vẻ thái độ của y với A Tô Lặc cũng đã dần dần dịu xuống, dường như y biết kỳ mưa sương của mình sắp kết thúc, đây là lần cuối cùng họ ôm nhau.

Áo choàng lông màu đen khoác hờ trên người y, khiến làn da của A Sử Na Chuẩn trông càng trắng hơn một ít. A Tô Lặc ôm y vào lòng, nghiêng mặt sang thấy được bóng làn mi dài đổ xuống, gần như che đi ánh mắt của y, khiến A Tô Lặc không thấy rõ cảm xúc lúc này của y.

"Đang nghĩ gì vậy?" A Tô Lặc hỏi, "Mệt lắm à?"

"Không có," Mắt A Sử Na Chuẩn tỉnh táo lại chút, "Đang nghĩ phải cảm ơn anh thế nào." ( _*Chuẩn dịu xuống rồi nên đổi xưng hô =))_ )

A Tô Lặc bật cười: "Cậu có muốn ăn chút gì không?"

"Không cần," A Sử Na Chuẩn thấp giọng từ chối, "Ta chỉ muốn được yên tĩnh trong chốc lát."

A Tô Lặc vươn tay, ôm lấy vai y dựa sát vào lòng mình.

"Vậy ta ở cùng cậu." Thanh Dương Thế tử nói.

A Sử Na Chuẩn cũng không đẩy hắn ra, chỉ yên lặng dựa vào người hắn. Hương tùng đàn trên người A Tô Lặc thanh trong lại bình tĩnh, khiến lòng y cũng bình tĩnh lại.

Mấy ngày này, dường như y đã thích ứng với hương tùng đàn này, thậm chí là chìm đắm trong mùi hương đó. Y không thể nói được đây là do sự mong mỏi từ tận đáy lòng mình, hay là vì sự quyến luyến của Khôn trạch với Càn nguyên. Giây phút này, chỉ cần y ngửi được mùi tùng đàn ấy, y sẽ thấy vô cùng bình tĩnh.

Lý trý cho y biết, đây là chuyện rất tệ. Y, Ưng sư Đặc cần của Chân Nhan Bộ thế mà lại sinh ra cảm xúc "ỷ lại". Nhưng về mặt tình cảm, y lại rất rõ ràng, đây đúng là "ỷ lại".

Thôi, y nhắm mắt lại mà nghĩ, khi nào rời khỏi đây, chúng ta vẫn sẽ phải trở về vị trí đối đầu như cũ. Dù có một chút cảm xúc ỷ lại và lưu luyến như vậy thì rồi cũng sẽ bị chém đứt biệt tăm biệt tích.

Giờ hãy coi đây như một giấc mộng đi.

"Thế tử," y nói, "tương lai anh có lẽ sẽ là một Đại Quân rất tốt."

A Tô Lặc sửng sốt trước câu nói đột ngột đó của y, sau đó cười một cái, nói: "Các anh của ta đều tài giỏi hơn ta, có lẽ họ mới thích hợp làm Đại Quân hơn."

A Sử Na Chuẩn dường như cũng cười: "Khi trên thảo nguyên Hãn Châu đều chỉ có bầy sói đang xâu xé nhau, mọi người mới có thể nhìn thấy giá trị của 'người '."

A Tô Lặc thấp giọng nói: "Không phải cậu vẫn thường cười nhạo là ta quá nhân từ sao?"

"Đây là sự thật," A Sử Na Chuẩn lạnh lùng nói, "Nếu lấy tư cách một vị vua của thảo nguyên, anh đúng là quá nhân từ."

"Thật ra người lúc trước mà cậu nhắc đến ấy, là bạn của ta, Vũ Nhiên," A Tô Lặc nói, "Cô ấy là người Vũ tộc, cô ấy đã nói cho ta rất nhiều chuyện về Vũ tộc. Ở đó, vạn sự vạn vật đều có quy tắc của riêng mình, con người cũng vậy. Khen thưởng, trừng phạt, kế thừa, đều tuân theo quy tắc, chứ không phải... giết chóc."

A Sử Na Chuẩn ồ lên một tiếng: "Người bạn đó của anh có ảnh hưởng rất lớn đến anh nhỉ."

A Tô Lặc sờ mũi: "Không phải. Ta nhớ rõ khi còn nhỏ ta đã vì chuyện gì đó nên mới muốn biến Hãn Châu trở thành một nơi hoà bình, an toàn, không có cấp bậc, giết chóc và chiến tranh."

A Sử Na Chuẩn lơ đễnh hỏi: "Vì chuyện gì?"

"Ta đã quên mất rồi," A Tô Lặc khẽ xoa huyệt Thái Dương, "Ta nhớ không rõ, nhưng ta nhớ là thật sự có chuyện gì đó..."

"Đừng cố nhớ nữa," A Sử Na Chuẩn nói, "Anh có nhiều bạn như vậy, trong một chốc cũng không nhớ ra đâu."

"Thật ra cũng không nhiều lắm..." A Tô Lặc giải thích, "Chỉ có Vũ Nhiên, Cơ Dã, Tử Dạ... Hết rồi."

A Sử Na Chuẩn liếc nhìn hắn một cái, không nói gì.

A Tô Lặc cảm thấy hình như mình nói sai chuyện gì rồi, cứ như đang khoe khoang trước mặt A Sử Na Chuẩn vậy. Hắn vội vàng ôm lấy y, nói: "Nếu được thì chúng ta cũng có thể làm bạn..."

"Thôi đi," A Sử Na Chuẩn lạnh lùng nói, "Ai muốn làm bạn với anh chứ?"

A Tô Lặc dường như cảm nhận được gì đó từ những lời này, nhưng lại không rõ lắm. Cuối cùng hắn không suy nghĩ nữa, chỉ ôm chặt A Sử Na Chuẩn, nhẹ giọng nói: "Ta nói nghiêm túc đấy, nếu có thể, ta không muốn làm kẻ địch của cậu."

A Sử Na Chuẩn không trả lời nữa, chỉ nhắm mắt thở chậm lại. Sự rã rời và mỏi mệt ùa nhau kéo đến, khiến y chỉ muốn dựa vào A Tô Lặc, yên tĩnh ngủ một giấc.

"Ngủ đi," trong mơ màng, y nghe thấy giọng nói dịu dàng của A Tô Lặc, "Có ta đây."

Lúc này giấc ngủ dường như kéo dài rất lâu.

Lâu đến mức A Sử Na Chuẩn lại mơ một giấc mơ dài khác. Trong mơ, y lại trở thành đứa bé năm tuổi kia.

Chỉ là lần này, y đang nằm trên mặt đất, khắp người đều là vết roi. Y cảm thấy đau đớn vô cùng, nhưng tất cả những cơn đau trên cơ thể y cũng không thể sánh được với sự đau đớn trong lòng.

Con thỏ trắng tròn tròn kia đang nằm trước mặt y, chỉ là bộ lông trắng muốt như tuyết của nó đã bị máu nhuốm đỏ. Nó sẽ không bao giờ có thể cử động nữa, sẽ không bao giờ chui vào trong lòng y cọ cọ y nữa.

Y mở to hai mắt, vươn tay muốn ôm thỏ con, nhưng chát một tiếng, tay y lại bị đánh thêm một roi.

A Sử Na Xã Nhĩ lớn hơn y mấy tuổi đang đứng trước mặt y, gõ nhẹ cây roi trong tay lên đầu y.

"Đã ra lệnh cho ngươi tự tay giết thứ này, ngươi lại không nghe, vậy thì ta chỉ có thể tự mình làm," A Sử Na Xã Nhĩ lạnh lùng nhìn y, "Nhãi con, ngươi là nô lệ của ta, thế mà ngươi lại chống đối lại việc ta sai ngươi làm. Ngươi muốn ta ném ngươi tới phương Bắc cho sói ăn sao?"

A Sử Na Chuẩn ngẩng đầu, trừng mắt nhìn gã. Trước ánh nhìn của y, cơn tức giận trong lòng A Sử Na Xã Nhĩ trào dâng, gã giơ tay lại quất một roi: "Ngươi còn dám nhìn ta như vậy à!"

Cạnh gã luôn có người hầu canh gác, thấy gã muốn ra tay đánh đến chết, vội vàng đến giữ gã lại, khẽ khuyên can: "Vương tử, Hãn Vương nói, gần đây Thanh Dương Thế tử đang ở đây chơi, mọi việc đều phải cẩn thận một chút. Huống hồ thằng sói con này còn quen biết Thanh Dương Thế tử, nếu ngài muốn đánh chết nó thì hãy chờ Thế tử đi rồi tính, dù sao Thế tử đó cũng không thể dẫn nó đi theo được."

Lúc này A Sử Na Xã Nhĩ mới hừ một tiếng, rút roi lại, chỉ vào A Sử Na Chuẩn đang nằm trên đất, cười lạnh: "Ném thằng nhãi nô lệ này và con thú của nó ra ngoài cho ta. Không phải nó thích cỏ khô sao? Vậy thì ném nó tới đống cỏ đi."

A Sử Na Chuẩn bị nâng lên ném ra cạnh đống cỏ khô, xác của thỏ con cũng bị ném sang một bên.

Gió Tây thổi mãnh liệt, trên người y chỉ mặc một cái áo mỏng, còn bị roi quất ra từng mảng rách rưới, y lạnh phát run, cảm thấy cơ thể của mình như không thể động đậy được nữa. Xác thỏ trắng đang nằm bên cạnh, lớp lông nhuộm đỏ máu cũng lung tung lay động trong gió.

A Sử Na Chuẩn nghiến răng, không để ý đến những vết thương trên người, vừa run rẩy vừa bò qua bế thỏ con lên.

"Không sao, không sao..." Cậu bé nhỏ ôm chặt thỏ con, vuốt ve đôi tai rũ xuống của nó, như thể nó vẫn còn sống, "Có tao đây, có tao đây..."

Sau đó tay y run rẩy, nước mắt bắt đầu ứa ra ở khóe mắt. Lúc đầu y còn cố nén không khóc, nhưng nước mắt vẫn lã chã rơi từng giọt.

Lúc này, ở phía xa truyền đến tiếng bước chân ai vội vàng: "A Sử Na Chuẩn!"

A Sử Na Chuẩn quay đầu lại, lập tức thấy được A Tô Lặc đang chạy về phía mình.

"Xin lỗi, xin lỗi, "A Tô Lặc chỉ nhìn y và thỏ con đã biết có chuyện gì, "ta đến muộn rồi, ta nên tới sớm một chút mới phải, xin lỗi..."

A Sử Na Chuẩn lắc đầu, sau đó nhìn A Tô Lặc như muốn nói gì. Nhưng cuối cùng y không nói được lời nào cả, cuối cùng cũng không nhịn được òa lên khóc.

A Tô Lặc bảy tuổi cởi áo ngoài của mình ra, phủ thêm lên người A Sử Na Chuẩn, che lại những vết thương dữ dội trên người y. Sau đó hắn vươn tay ra, đau lòng lau đi nước mắt trên mặt đối phương. Tay hắn khô ráo ấm áp, vuốt qua gương mặt lạnh lẽo của A Sử Na Chuẩn, lau khô đi những giọt nước mắt.

"Tại sao lại... có nhiều vết thương như vậy..." Giọng thế tử nhỏ tuổi của Thanh Dương cũng đang run lên, "A Sử Na Chuẩn, tại sao họ lại làm như vậy với em..."

A Sử Na Chuẩn lắc đầu, cắn chặt môi, cuối cùng mới miễn cưỡng ngừng khóc. Y ôm chặt con thỏ trong lòng, nói với giọng run run nghẹn ngào: "Vì tôi là nô lệ của ngài ấy... A Tô Lặc, bởi vì tôi là nô lệ..."

"Tại sao..." A Tô Lặc nhỏ tuổi đưa tay ra, ôm chặt A Sử Na Chuẩn cũng nhỏ tuổi như vậy vào lòng, "Tại sao lại như vậy được... Tại sao đây không thể là một thế giới tốt đẹp hơn chứ..."

A Sử Na Chuẩn vùi vào lòng hắn, lặng lẽ rơi lệ. Nước mắt rơi xuống trên người thỏ con, hòa cùng với máu nhỏ xuống trên mặt đất lạnh lẽo.

"Tất cả thứ này có thể thay đổi được không..." A Tô Lặc ôm chặt y, khẽ thì thầm, "Nếu có thể thay đổi thì tốt biết bao..."

Gió Tây thổi tới, mặt hắn cũng lạnh lẽo. Hắn đưa tay lên sờ, phát hiện mình cũng đang rơi nước mắt.

"A Sử Na Chuẩn, A Sử Na Chuẩn," Thanh Dương thế tử nhỏ tuổi kêu lên tên của đối phương, "Đừng khóc, đừng khóc mà."

A Sử Na Chuẩn níu lấy áo hắn, cắn chặt răng.

A Tô Lặc nhẹ giọng nói: "Nếu ta có thể thay đổi tất cả, nếu có thể biến nơi đây thành một thế giới bình đẳng, không có đau thương..."

Hắn khẽ nói: "A Sử Na Chuẩn, nếu vậy có phải ta có thể bảo vệ được em không? Có phải nếu thế thì em sẽ không đau khổ như vậy nữa không?"

A Sử Na Chuẩn ngẩng đầu lên: "Thay đổi thế giới này?"

"Đúng vậy," A Tô Lặc nhìn y, ánh mắt đẫm nước mắt bỗng lóe lên một sự quyết tâm. Hắn nhìn bầu trời đêm, cũng nhìn xuống đôi mắt như sao trời của A Sử Na Chuẩn, "Đừng sợ, ta sẽ bảo vệ em."

A Sử Na Chuẩn run lên. Y ôm chặt thỏ con, không biết là vì đau khổ hay là cảm động, nước mắt y không thể ngừng lại, từng giọt rơi xuống dính lên áo A Tô Lặc.

Thanh Dương Thế tử đưa tay ra lau đi nước mắt cho y không hề mệt mỏi, vừa lau vừa nói: "Đừng khóc mà, đừng khóc, đừng sợ, ta đã nói thì sẽ giữ lời. Ta, Lữ Quy Trần – A Tô Lặc – Mạt Tô Nhĩ, nhất định sẽ bảo vệ em."

Không biết bao lâu sau, A Sử Na Chuẩn mới tỉnh lại khỏi giấc mơ.

Bên cạnh y, A Tô Lặc đã ngủ rồi, còn y thì được A Tô Lặc dịu dàng ôm vào lòng. Họ tựa như một cặp tình nhân yêu nhau sâu đậm, muốn cùng nhau ngủ say.

Dáng vẻ khi ngủ của A Tô Lặc thoạt trông càng dịu dàng hơn. Mày hắn không nhíu lại, sắc mặt thoáng nhìn rất sạch sẽ trong sáng. Gương mặt hắn vẫn tuấn tú như vậy, khiến hắn có vẻ chín chắn hơn mấy phần.

A Sử Na Chuẩn lẳng lặng nhìn gương mặt của A Tô Lặc với sự dịu dàng mơ hồ.

... Đây thật sự không phải mơ sao?

Y chậm rãi vươn tay, lại không dám thật sự đụng vào. Y chỉ cẩn thận đưa tay lên cách một khoảng, làm động tác vuốt ve gương mặt của đối phương.

Họ cách nhau rất gần, nhưng càng như vậy, A Sử Na Chuẩn càng không dám thật sự đến gần.

Y có thể đoán được, A Tô Lặc đã quên hết những chuyện giữa họ. Những chuyện khi còn nhỏ ấy, lời hứa giữa họ và khoảng thời gian ngắn ngủi họ trải qua bên nhau, A Tô Lặc đều đã quên cả rồi.

Nhưng y thì vẫn còn nhớ rõ. Mỗi ngày khi mặt trời dâng lên, những ký ức đó lại theo ánh mặt trời rọi xuống trên người y. Mấy năm nay dù có gian khổ thế nào, dù vết thương có nặng ra sao, y cũng mãi mãi nhớ khi y 5 tuổi, đã từng có một người tên là A Tô Lặc hứa hẹn với y.

Chỉ là bây giờ, họ đều đã trưởng thành, rất nhiều chuyện nên quên thì cứ quên đi.

Y lại nhớ đến mấy năm trước, y thắng trận trở về, Hiệt Lợi Khả Hãn xét công ban thưởng, hỏi y muốn gì. Lúc ấy y nói mình không muốn gì cả, ban tất cả dê bò vàng bạc cho người của mình, y chỉ muốn nghỉ ngơi mấy ngày, đi dạo khắp nơi một chút, cũng nhân tiện nhìn xem tình hình của vài bộ lạc xung quanh.

Dĩ nhiên Hiệt Lợi Khả Hãn đồng ý. Chỉ là cuối cùng y cũng không thể đi được. Y bị A Sử Na Xã Nhĩ kéo vào lều, bị đánh một trận đòn roi.

"Ta biết ngươi muốn đi đâu," A Sử Na Xã Nhĩ nhẹ nhàng lấy roi nâng cằm hắn lên, giọng lạnh như băng, "Ngươi muốn đi đến ranh giới với Thanh Dương, nghe một chút tin tức về Thế tử của họ, đúng không? Giống như việc ngươi làm trước đây, lấy cớ ra ngoài, lại luôn nghe toàn những chuyện về Thanh Dương Thế tử."

Y không nói lời nào, chỉ yên lặng nhìn lại.

Ánh mắt A Sử Na Xã Nhĩ lạnh lẽo như băng: "Mười mấy năm qua, ngươi vẫn không thể buông bỏ à? Hay là ngươi đã quên ngươi là nô lệ của ai? Nhãi con nô lệ, ta nói cho ngươi biết, tốt nhất là đừng để ta phát hiện được ngươi có bất kỳ liên quan gì với Thanh Dương Thế tử đó. Nếu không, một ngày nào đó ta sẽ tiêu diệt Thanh Dương, bắt hắn tới đây, lột da hắn ngay trước mặt ngươi!"

"A Sử Na Xã Nhĩ..." Y khẽ hỏi, "Nếu ngươi đã hận ta như vậy, tại sao không giết ta luôn đi?"

A Sử Na Xã Nhĩ chỉ cười lạnh: "Giết ngươi thì có gì thú vị? Nếu ngươi còn sống, một ngày nào đó ta mới có thể thật sự thuần phục được ngươi, khiến ngươi ngoan ngoãn ở lại bên cạnh ta, nhìn ta giết chết Thanh Dương thế tử kia..."

Ngón tay A Sử Na Chuẩn khẽ run lên, rồi chợt rụt lại.

Thế nên y không nên để A Tô Lặc biết tất cả những việc này, chuyện này mình y biết là đủ rồi.

Y nghĩ như vậy, ánh mắt lại không nỡ rời đi. Y vừa định xoay người sang chỗ khác, A Tô Lặc lại như cảm nhận được cử động của người bên cạnh, cũng nhúc nhích, sau đó vươn tay lần nữa ôm chặt A Sử Na Chuẩn.

"Đừng nhúc nhích nữa..." Trong giấc ngủ chập chờn, giọng nói Thanh Dương Thế tử mơ hồ, "Ngủ đi..."

A Sử Na Chuẩn không né tránh hay phản kháng, y hít vào một hơi thật sâu mùi hương trên người A Tô Lặc, sau đó vùi đầu vào lòng đối phương như khi còn nhỏ.

Y cảm nhận được một sự bình yên hiếm có, thoảng như một con chim ưng phiêu bạc nhiều năm cuối cùng cũng đậu lại trên vai ai đó.

Hãy ngủ một giấc thật ngon, dù cho đây chính là sự dịu dàng sau chót.

Ít nhất thì tối nay là mộng đẹp.


	7. Chương 7

Đêm nay họ thật sự ngủ một giấc yên bình, nháy mắt đã sang buổi sáng hôm sau.

A Sử Na Chuẩn lim dim mở mắt, nhưng ngay giây phút tỉnh táo lại, y đột nhiên trở nên cảnh giác.

A Tô Lặc không có bên cạnh y.

Y đưa ta ra, chỉ chạm phải một khoảng không. Điều này khiến y lập tức hơi bất an, nhưng chỉ chốc lát sau, giọng nói của A Tô Lặc đã vang lên ở bên kia: “Tỉnh rồi à?”

Tim A Sử Na Chuẩn bỗng như có bến đỗ, nhẹ nhàng hạ xuống.

“Sao thế?” Ở phía xa, A Tô Lặc ôm một đống trái cây đi tới, thấy y lập tức cười lên, “Mơ thấy ác mộng à?”

“Không có,” A Sử Na Chuẩn nói, “Thức dậy hơi đột ngột, còn chưa tỉnh hẳn.”

A Tô Lặc đặt trái cây đã rửa sạch xuống trước mặt y, rồi chọn một quả trông có vẻ ngon nhất đưa qua. A Sử Na Chuẩn nhận lấy, đưa lên miệng khẽ cắn một miếng.

“Ta còn bắt được hai con cá,” A Tô Lặc nói, “Lát nữa chúng ta nướng ăn đi.”

A Sử Na Chuẩn gật đầu.

A Tô Lặc ho nhẹ một cái: “Có điều, ta muốn nói với cậu một chuyện.”

“Chuyện gì?”

“Ta bắt cá một mình, mà cậu biết đó, cá không dễ bắt lắm,” A Tô Lặc sờ mũi, “Sau đó ta phát hiện hình như chúng đặc biệt có hứng thú và rất dễ bị thu hút bởi mấy thứ màu bạc lấp lánh.”

A Sử Na Chuẩn nhìn chằm chằm vào hắn: “Nên…”

“Nên ta đã lấy mặt nạ của cậu làm mồi câu,” A Tô Lặc nói, “Nhưng mà ta chỉ cột trên cần cây lắc lư thôi, bảo đảm không làm hỏng nó.”

A Sử Na Chuẩn: “…”

A Tô Lặc thấy y không tức giận, khẽ cười ngồi xuống gần bên cạnh y.

“Sáo xương của ta đã đưa cho cậu,” giọng nói của hắn rất ôn hòa dịu dàng, “vậy có phải mặt nạ của cậu cũng có thể đưa cho ta không?”

A Sử Na Chuẩn nhìn sang hắn: “Anh muốn nó làm gì? Ở chỗ bọn ta, mặt nạ không có ý nghĩa gì quan trọng cả, ta cũng không thể cho anh lời hứa nào.”

“Ta không cần hứa hẹn gì cả,” A Tô Lặc chậm rãi nói, “Chỉ là ta luôn nhớ đến lần đầu ta làm rớt mặt nạ của cậu.”

A Sử Na Chuẩn cười giễu: “Vậy thì tùy anh.”

Lúc này A Tô Lặc mới lấy mặt nạ kia từ trong ngực ra, đưa tay nhẹ nhàng đeo lên mặt A Sử Na Chuẩn. Mặt nạ màu bạc lạnh băng che đi đường nét gương mặt, ẩn đi nét thiếu niên của y, làm tăng thêm một nét đẹp sắc sảo cho y.

“Quá lạnh,” A Tô Lặc nhẹ giọng nói, lại chậm rãi tháo mặt nạ ra, “Thế này vẫn đẹp hơn.”

Hai người cách nhau khá gần, trong khoảnh khắc đó A Sử Na Chuẩn cảm thấy hơi hoảng hốt. Y như nghe được tiếng nhịp tim mình đập nhanh hơn.

Ngay giây phút đó, A Tô Lặc cũng như bị mê hoặc nhích sát lại. Dù không hề bị ảnh hưởng bởi mùi hương Càn nguyên hay Khôn trạch nào, hai người lại đều vô thức nhắm mắt lại. Từ từ, họ tiến gần đến mức có thể cảm nhận được hơi thở của đối phương. Họ thậm chí có thể cảm thấy được cả sự run rẩy từ đầu mũi sắp đụng chạm.

Nhưng ngay sau đó, họ đều dừng lại.

Bởi vì họ đột nhiên nghe thấy tiếng gió.

Nơi họ ở mười ngày nay dường như biệt lập với thế giới bên ngoài. Họ ở trong đó không cảm nhận được gì cả, chỉ có mái vòm cho họ biết trời mọc trăng lặn, ngày đêm luân phiên.

Sao lần này lại có tiếng gió?

A Sử Na Chuẩn nhanh chóng ngồi thẳng lên, nhìn quanh bốn phía. Khung cảnh xung quanh không hề thay đổi, mái vòm vẫn chỉ có biểu tượng mặt trời nhô lên từ phương Đông. Nhưng khi y quay ra sau thì lại thấy một cánh cửa trên vách đá sau lưng.

Cánh cửa mà họ tìm kiếm đã nhiều ngày nhưng không thấy, giờ lại đột nhiên xuất hiện.

Lúc này A Tô Lặc cũng ho vài tiếng, ngồi thẳng dậy. Hắn nhìn theo ánh mắt của y, trong phút chốc cũng tỉnh hồn lại.

“Cửa? Sao ở đây lại có cửa?”

A Sử Na Chuẩn cởi cái áo choàng của A Tô Lặc vẫn luôn khoác trên người mình xuống, đưa nó cho A Tô Lặc: “Mặc vào đi, chúng ta ra ngoài xem thử.”

Y nói xong liền đi sang một bên, lấy quần áo và chiến giáp của mình, một lần nữa mặc chúng vào ngay ngắn cẩn thận, sau đó phủ thêm áo choàng. Cuối cùng y nhìn hai thanh đao đang quấn quít lấy nhau, cúi người xuống cầm lấy Sương Nguyệt.

A Tô Lặc chậm rãi đến bên cạnh y, cầm lấy Ảnh Nguyệt.

Khi hai thanh đao một đen một trắng tách nhau ra, một tiếng động lớn vang lên, nhưng rồi chúng cũng nhanh chóng yên tĩnh lại.

Họ đi tới cạnh cửa, chậm rãi đẩy cửa ra. Sau một tiếng kẽo kẹt nặng nề, ngay khi cửa mở, gió ập đến trước mặt, lẫn vào bông tuyết, thổi tung quần áo trên người họ.

Đây là lần đầu tiên họ tiếp xúc với thế giới bên ngoài sau mấy ngày qua.

“Chúng ta… có thể đi ra ngoài sao?”

Giọng A Tô Lặc hơi do dự, A Sử Na Chuẩn thì không nói gì, lại quay đầu nhìn thoáng qua.

Phía sau, nơi họ đã ở mười ngày qua vẫn yên tĩnh như trước, không có lửa lại sáng ngời rực rỡ, ấm áp như xuân. Ở cuối nơi đó có suối nước ấm áp, bên kia còn có bầy cá và cây ăn quả. Mái vòm của nó là mặt trời trăng sao không ngừng biến hóa, mà trên thềm đá dưới đất ghi lại một câu chuyện ngắn ngủi nhưng dịu dàng giữa họ.

Và cả một nụ hôn còn chưa chạm đến.

A Tô Lặc không nói gì, hắn cũng cảm nhận được một cảm giác ly biệt kỳ lạ. Trước mặt là gió tuyết lạnh lẽo trên Hãn Châu, sau lưng là thiên đường trần thế ấm áp, mà nếu hắn và A Sử Na Chuẩn đi tới trước ra ngoài, có lẽ sẽ phải chia tay nhau như vậy, trở lại vị trí của mình.

Vậy là sắp phải chia tay rồi sao?

Thật sự phải chia tay sao?

Hai người họ đều im lặng một lúc rất lâu, dường như không ai muốn bước tới trước, đánh vỡ mộng cảnh này.

Cuối cùng A Sử Na Chuẩn bước tới một bước.

“Đi thôi,” y nói, “Ra ngoài nhìn xem đi.”

Giọng nói của y rất khẽ, tan biến trong gió tuyết, A Tô Lặc không rõ được là y có cảm thấy sầu muộn hay không.

Ngoài cửa có một con đường, trải dài về phía xa nơi họ không nhìn tới được. A Sử Na Chuẩn và A Tô Lặc đi tới trước, không ai nói gì.

Cuối cùng, họ cũng nghe được những tiếng động khác.

… Nghe như tiếng vó ngựa, lại thấp thoáng như có người đang nói chuyện với nhau. A Tô Lặc tập trung nghe, cuối cùng cũng nghe thấy rõ. Hắn quay lại nhìn A Sử Na Chuẩn, thấp giọng nói: “Là… người của Thanh Dương.”

“Vậy thì đi nhanh đi,” A Sử Na Chuẩn nói, “Bọn họ đến tìm anh.”

A Tô Lặc cụp mắt xuống, tựa như đang gom góp hết can đảm. Sau đó hắn hít sâu một hơi, vươn tay, xoa lên gương mặt lạnh lẽo của A Sử Na Chuẩn.

“Cậu,” hắn khẽ hỏi, “có muốn đi theo ta không?”

A Sử Na Chuẩn hơi ngạc nhiên ngẩng đầu lên, như vừa nghe thấy lời gì mà y không thể tưởng tượng nổi. Mắt y ánh lên màu xanh lá dập dờn, hệt như niềm vui buồn vô biên, lại thoảng tựa biển rộng không gợn sóng.

“Anh đang nói vớ vẩn gì vậy?” Cuối cùng, y nói như vậy, “Thế tử, đừng đùa nữa.”

Nhưng tay A Tô Lặc lại không buông xuống, mà chạm tới nốt ruồi nhỏ trên má y.

“Ta không nói đùa,” A Tô Lặc bình tĩnh nói, “Ta nói thật lòng đấy.”

Giữa gió tuyết, A Sử Na Chuẩn hình như đang cười. Y nắm tay A Tô Lặc thả xuống, chậm rãi đưa xa dần khỏi mặt mình.

“Ta không thể đến Thanh Dương được. Thế tử, anh đã quên ta là người thế nào sao? Nếu ta đến bộ lạc của các anh, người Thanh Dương sẽ giết ta, người Chân Nhan cũng sẽ giết ta, anh cũng sẽ rơi vào nguy hiểm,” giọng nói của y rất bình tĩnh, “Thế tử, ta khuyên anh không được nói với bất kỳ ai là anh đã từng một mình ở cùng với ta. Việc này không tốt đẹp gì cho anh cả.”

A Tô Lặc nắm tay y, lại cảm thấy mình như đang nắm lấy một khối băng.

“Đi đi,” A Sử Na Chuẩn nhẹ giọng nói, “Chiến sĩ của anh đang tìm anh, người dân của anh đang cần anh.”

A Tô Lặc thấp giọng hỏi: “Còn cậu?”

“Người Thanh Dương các anh đi rồi, ta sẽ tự mình rời đi dọc theo đường đi của các anh,” A Sử Na Chuẩn nói, “Thế tử, hãy nhớ kỹ lời ta.”

Sau đó y buông tay A Tô Lặc, lui về sau nửa bước.

A Tô Lặc hít sâu một hơi, chậm rãi nói: “Cậu có đang giữ cây sáo của ta chứ?”

A Sử Na Chuẩn sửng sốt: “Có, anh muốn nó à?”

“Không,” A Tô Lặc chăm chú nhìn y, “Đó là lời hứa của ta, là hứa hẹn của Lữ Quy Trần – A Tô Lặc – Mạt Tô Nhĩ này. A Sử Na Chuẩn, cậu giữ cây sáo của ta thì cũng hãy nhớ kỹ lời ta, nếu cậu cần ta, hãy mang nó tới tìm ta.”

Ngón tay A Sử Na Chuẩn giật giật, một lúc lâu sau mới nói: “Ta chỉ coi nó là một cây sáo bình thường thôi.”

A Tô Lặc không nói thêm gì nữa, chậm rãi đi tới trước. Hắn đi được vài bước, lại quay đầu, liền nhìn thấy A Sử Na Chuẩn vẫn đứng yên tại chỗ. Đồ trắng giáp bạc như sắp hòa lẫn vào tuyết trắng khắp trời kia.

Hắn rất muốn quay lại, mạnh mẽ kéo y cùng đi, bất chấp có nguy hiểm gì hay không, hắn chỉ muốn dẫn theo người này.

Hắn cũng thật sự nâng tay lên.

Nhưng A Sử Na Chuẩn lại nói một câu nhẹ hẫng: “Đi đi.”

A Tô Lặc rũ mắt xuống, nhẹ nhàng buông tay, thấp giọng nói: “Bảo trọng.”

Sau đó hắn nắm chặt Ảnh Nguyệt, chậm rãi rời khỏi mảnh đất gió tuyết này đi về phía trước.

A Sử Na Chuẩn vẫn đứng tại chỗ. Một lát sau, y nghe thấy tiếng reo hò của những người Thanh Dương Bộ. Họ đã tìm được Thế tử của mình, Thế tử Thanh Dương Bộ đã an toàn trở về.

Tuyết rơi phủ lên lông mi y, cũng đậu lại trên tóc y. Y đứng lẻ loi một mình giữa gió tuyết. Ngước mắt nhìn lại, cũng chỉ có đất trời trắng xóa mênh mang.

Vừa nãy y thật sự rất muốn nói một chữ: Được.

Y thật sự rất muốn.

Lúc A Tô Lặc quay đầu rời đi, y thậm chí muốn đưa tay ra giữ chặt hắn, hoàn thành mộng tưởng mười bốn năm nay. Chỉ cần giữ chặt bàn tay đó, họ sẽ có thể không xa rời nhau, nhưng y vẫn không làm vậy. Y không thể đến Thanh Dương, Thanh Dương Thế tử không thể bị đồn đại bịa đặt chỉ vì y.

Kết quả tốt nhất chính là để cho giấc mộng mười bốn năm nay cùng nụ hôn còn chưa chạm đến đó phủ đầy bụi, trở thành bí mật không ai phát hiện.

Y chỉ có thể nắm chặt cây sáo trong lòng, đầu ngón tay mân mê bồi hồi trên cái tên đó.

Lữ Quy Trần – A Tô Lặc – Mạt Tô Nhĩ.

Ánh nắng của y.

Mãi đến khi tất cả giọng nói biến mất, A Sử Na Chuẩn mới đi tới trước, đi ra ngoài theo dấu chân vừa nãy của A Tô Lặc. Gió đã dịu dần, tuyết cũng ngừng. Y quay đầu lại, lại phát hiện con đường mà họ tới lúc trước và di tích thần bí như đàn tế, tất cả đều đã biến mất. Đây là nơi họ đánh nhau trước đó, thảo nguyên chiến trường Cách Đa Nhĩ.

A Sử Na Chuẩn một mình đứng ở nơi đây, lẳng lặng nhìn mây bay trên bầu trời. Gió thổi tung quần áo và tóc y, như đang nói cho y, mộng đã tàn phai.

Có lẽ đây là một giấc mộng, là một đoạn ảo ảnh mà Bàn Thát thiên thần ban ân cho y trong những tháng ngày chua xót mười chín năm qua.

Sau khi xác định phương hướng dựa vào mặt trời và bóng đổ, A Sử Na Chuẩn đi về hướng Đông. Y đi không biết đã bao lâu, cuối cùng mới nghe thấy phía xa truyền đến tiếng vó ngựa, đồng thời còn có giọng của một cô gái.

“A Sử Na Chuẩn!” Cô gái đó mặc quần áo của nam, một mình một ngựa xông đến, “Anh còn chưa chết à!”

“Trường Ca,” một cô gái khác thúc ngựa chạy đến thì mặc váy mã bộ (*) màu quả lựu, trên mặt đeo một tấm sa mỏng, mái tóc quăn dày xõa dài phía sau. Nghe thấy Lý Trường Ca nói như vậy, cô không nhịn được nhỏ giọng khuyên nhủ, “Cô mà nói như vậy sẽ khiến người ta nghĩ là cô mong hắn chết đấy…”

_(*) Hình như là một loại váy do tác giả tự tạo ra trong Cửu Châu Phiêu Miểu Lục_

A Sử Na Chuẩn nheo mắt nhìn hai người: “Sao hai người lại tới đây?”

“Nếu không thì còn ai tới?” Lý Trường Ca nhún vai, “Người của Chân Nhan Bộ tìm anh mấy ngày, sau đó thì rút về, chỉ có chúng ta còn chưa bỏ cuộc.”

A Sử Na Chuẩn tự động phớt lờ mấy lời vô nghĩa của cô, hỏi: “Sau khi ta mất tích, trên chiến trường thế nào?”

“Hai bên đều rút quân,” Lý Trường Ca nói, “Chủ tướng đang đánh nhau thì biến mất, việc này quá mơ hồ, ai còn đánh tiếp được nữa? Đại Khả Hãn vốn là không tìm được anh nên định từ bỏ. Ta với Di Di thì vẫn quyết định đến đây xem lần cuối cùng, cũng coi như xứng đáng với anh, ai ngờ lại tìm được anh rồi.”

“Vậy là ta còn phải cảm ơn cô không bỏ cuộc đấy nhỉ?” A Sử Na Chuẩn cười giễu, “Ngựa của ta đâu?”

“Đang nghỉ ngơi trong chuồng ngựa,” Lý Trường Ca nghiêng đầu, “Di Di có thể cho anh mượn.”

Nói xong cô vươn tay ra, Di Di ở bên cạnh cầm tay cô nhẹ nhàng nhảy qua, ngồi dựa vào lòng cô.

A Sử Na Chuẩn xoay người leo lên ngựa, rồi lại nhớ ra gì, đưa tay về phía Lý Trường Ca: “Thuốc.”

Lý Trường Ca lấy từ trong ngực ra một cái bình nhỏ ném cho y: “Không phải trên người anh còn thuốc à?”

“Gió tuyết lớn quá,” mặt A Sử Na Chuẩn không lộ ra biểu cảm gì, “rớt rồi.”

“Uống tiết kiệm chút đi, sắp hết rồi. Mấy ngày nay bận đi tìm anh nên chưa kịp chuẩn bị thuốc mới,” Lý Trường Ca ôm chặt Di Di, “Anh cũng không biết để làm được thuốc này cho anh thì phải chạy về nước Đường nhỉ, phiền phức lắm…”

Di Di cũng nhỏ nhẹ khuyên nhủ: “Đặc cần đại nhân, tuy thuốc này rất hiệu quả, nhưng Trường Ca nói với ta là nó cũng sẽ làm tổn thương cơ thể của ngài, tác dụng phụ sẽ rất nghiêm trọng, ngài vẫn nên cẩn thận một chút…”

A Sử Na Chuẩn không nói gì. Y đổ một viên thuốc từ trong bình ra ngẩng đầu nuốt xuống, sau đó cất bình đi. Loại thuốc viên này là phương thuốc bí truyền của cung đình Vương triều Đông Lục, chuyên dùng để che dấu mùi hương của bản thân.

Y vừa uống xong đã cảm thấy một cảm giác xôn xao rất nhỏ truyền đến từ phần bụng, sau đó lan ra toàn thân. Chẳng mấy chốc, mùi hương hoa lê dao động còn sót lại trên người A Sử Na Chuẩn đều biến mất hoàn toàn. Sẽ không ai phát hiện được thân phận thật của y, một lần nữa, y trở lại với lớp vỏ bọc Càn nguyên hoàn hảo.

Thuốc có tác dụng rất nhanh, tất nhiên cũng cho thấy nó gây tổn thương rất lớn cho cơ thể. Không phải là A Sử Na Chuẩn không cảm thấy, nhưng hiện nay y không có cách nào khác cả. Sống ở Chân Nhan Bộ chính là đang dạo chơi giữa bầy sói, y không thể cho bất kỳ một con sói nào có cơ hội cắn được mình.

“Đi thôi,” A Sử Na Chuẩn nhẹ thở ra một hơi, thúc ngựa đi trước, “Về đi.”

Lý Trường Ca ôm Di Di, nhanh chóng đuổi kịp y: “Anh còn chưa nói cho bọn ta đấy, mấy ngày nay anh đi đâu vậy?”

“Bão tuyết, lạc đường,” A Sử Na Chuẩn nói, “Còn lại thì cô không cần biết.”

Lý Trường Ca còn muốn nói gì nữa, A Sử Na Chuẩn đã kẹp chặt bụng ngựa, nhanh chóng xông ra ngoài, vứt bỏ chiến trường cổ Cách Đa Nhĩ lại sau lưng.

Hãy cứ coi như đó là một giấc mơ đẹp.

Y nghĩ.

Bây giờ tỉnh mộng, hãy coi như tất cả đều chưa từng xảy ra.


	8. Chương 8

Mùa đông ở Chân Nhan Bộ, mười ngày thì đã có bảy, tám ngày là gió tuyết cuồn cuộn. Dù là ở trại nuôi ngựa hay ở trong lều, đều có thể nghe thấy tiếng gió gào thét.

Đêm qua A Sử Na Xã Nhĩ uống thêm mấy chén rượu, sáng hôm nay có hơi đau đầu, nhưng vẫn đúng giờ dậy. Cô nàng trong ngực gã có một mái tóc dài nâu thẫm hơi xoăn, vừa giúp gã mặc quần áo vừa nhỏ nhẹ nói: “Thác Thiết đại nhân hôm qua nghỉ muộn, hôm nay không nằm thêm một lát sao? Nghe tiếng gió thế này, tuyết bên ngoài hẳn là nhiều lắm…”

A Sử Na Xã Nhĩ duỗi tay ra, có người khác dâng đao vàng lên cho gã. Gã vuốt ve mái tóc dài của cô ta, chậm rãi nói: “Hôm nay muốn đi đồng cỏ một chuyến, không thể lưu luyến bên nàng lâu được. Ngoan ngoãn chờ ta, đến tối ta tới tìm nàng.”

Cô gái đó nhỏ nhẹ mềm mại đáp lời, lại nằm trên người A Sử Na Xã Nhĩ nhẹ nhàng đòi một cái ôm. A Sử Na Xã Nhĩ ôm eo cô dịu dàng hôn lên gương mặt cô. Nhưng khi mắt gã lướt qua mặt cô, ánh mắt lại lạnh đi.

Cô gái đó hình như cũng nhận ra, hoảng hốt đưa tay lướt qua má. Cô chưa kịp nói gì, A Sử Na Xã Nhĩ đã đẩy cô ra, cất bước rời khỏi lều.

Gã mới rời đi, hầu nữ đã vội chạy vào, nói với cô ta: “Có phải ngài quên rồi không?!”

Cô ta hoảng loạn tìm kiếm thứ gì, cuối cùng cũng tìm được một hạt thuốc xanh đen, vội vàng chấm một cái nốt ruồi trên gò má nơi lúc nãy A Sử Na Xã Nhĩ đã hôn lên.

“Đêm hôm qua ta quên mất. Vậy là tiêu rồi…” Mái tóc dài của cô vô cùng lộn xộn, “E là Thác Thiết đại nhân sẽ không cần ta nữa…”

Hầu nữ nhìn vẻ tuyệt vọng trên gương mặt xinh đẹp của cô, cũng không biết phải làm sao bây giờ.

Hiệt Lợi Khả Hãn có hơn mười người con cháu ruột, A Sử Na Xã Nhĩ chắc chắn là người ưu tú nhất. Mười một tuổi đã trở thành Thác Thiết, trong khoảng mười năm qua, gã chinh chiến khắp Nam Bắc, rất ít khi thua trận. Tuy không thể so sánh được với danh tiếng không hề chiến bại của A Sử Na Chuẩn, nhưng gã cũng là một sự tồn tại khiến người nghe danh đã sợ khiếp vía của Chân Nhan Bộ.

Hơn nữa gã là cháu ruột của Hiệt Lợi Khả Hãn, dù sao cũng cao quý hơn nhiều so với cái danh con nuôi được thăng lên từ nô lệ của A Sử Na Chuẩn. Thế nên trong số những con sói trẻ tuổi ở Chân Nhan Bộ, gã thoạt trông đúng là con sói xuất sắc nhất.

Vị Thác Thiết này trước nay chưa từng bị ai lên án vì cách làm việc của mình, nhưng chỉ có độc một sở thích mà mọi người đều biết lại không dám nó ra. Gã thích và chỉ thích những cô gái có mái tóc nâu thẫm, trên má có một nốt ruồi.

Tóc nâu thẫm thì dễ tìm, nhưng trên má có nốt ruồi thì quá khó, thế nên rất nhiều người sẽ lấy thuốc đen vẽ một hạt nốt ruồi nhỏ trên má của những cô gái được đưa tới. A Sử Na Xã Nhĩ cũng không quan tâm, chỉ cần không lộ tẩy thì gã bằng lòng đắm chìm trong đó.

Mà nguyên do thì rất ít người biết, càng không ai dám nói ra.

Đúng là gió hôm nay thổi mạnh hơn một chút.

A Sử Na Xã Nhĩ mới đi ra ngoài vài bước, người của gã đã mang cho gã cái áo lông chồn dày nhất. Gã khoác lên mới cảm thấy hơi lạnh bị ngăn đi chút ít.

“Thác Thiết đại nhân, hôm nay phải mang con chim ưng đã thuần hóa xong kia cho Hãn Vương đúng không?”

“Dâng lên đi,” A Sử Na Xã Nhĩ nói, “Nhớ là che mắt con vật đó đi đấy.”

“Vâng, tôi biết.”

Ngoại trừ chức vị Thác Thiết, A Sử Na Xã Nhĩ còn là người giỏi thuần hóa ưng nhất trên toàn Chân Nhan Bộ. Đó như là biệ tài trời phú của gã, dù là chim dữ khó thuần đến mức nào, vào tay gã thì cuối cùng đều sẽ trở nên vô cùng nghe lời.

Gã đang nghĩ về những việc phải xử lý hôm nay, vừa đi về phía lều vàng của Hiệt Lợi Khả Hãn. Chưa được mấy bước, gã liền nghe thấy từ xa truyền đến một tràng tiếng reo hò.

“Tiếng gì vậy?”

Người của gã vội chạy đi, một lát sau quay lại, vẻ mặt quái lạ, cân nhắc một lát mới chầm chậm nói: “Thác Thiết đại nhân, là… A Sử Na Chuẩn đã trở về.”

Sắc mặt Xã Nhĩ nháy mắt trở nên hơi kỳ lạ: “Đây là ngày thứ mấy hắn mất tích?”

“Ngày thứ mười ba,” thuộc hạ nói, “Từ Cách Đa Nhĩ cưỡi ngựa đến đây là khoảng ba ngày, như vậy là hắn đã mất tích mười ngày.”

“Mười ngày…” Xã Nhĩ hơi nheo mắt, “Có thể làm không ít việc.”

Gã nói vậy, rồi lại hỏi: “Thế vừa rồi reo hò vì gì vậy?”

“Là… người bên Ưng sư,” thuộc hạ thấp giọng xuống, trong giọng nói có lẫn chút tức tối, “Có vài người là chiến sĩ trước đây đi theo hắn, nghe nói tên tạp chủng kia trở về liền reo hò như vậy.”

Xã Nhĩ nhìn hắn một cái.

Thuộc hạ lập tức cúi đầu: “Xin lỗi, Thác Thiết đại nhân.”

“Nói bao nhiêu lần rồi, sau này ở ngoài đừng tùy tiện gọi hắn là tạp chủng,” giọng nói của Xã Nhĩ khá lạnh lẽo, “Nếu bị người khác nghe thấy, ta giả tình anh em sâu sắc lâu như vậy đều thành vô nghĩa, đúng không?”

“Vâng.”

“Đi nói cho A Sử Na Chuẩn,” Xã Nhĩ nhắm mắt lại, lẳng lặng nghe tiếng hoan hô liên miên không dứt ở xa xa, “bảo hắn đến lều vàng của Khả Hãn, nói cho mọi người mấy ngày này hắn đã đi đâu, đã xảy ra chuyện gì.”

Thuộc hạ đáp ứng, nhận lệnh rời đi.

Còn Xã Nhĩ cũng đi đến bên ngoài lều vàng của Hiệt Lợi Khả Hãn. Hiệt Lợi Khả Hãn đã tỉnh lâu rồi, nghe nói A Sử Na Chuẩn trở về bèn bảo Xã Nhĩ tiến vào, cùng ngài lắng nghe một chút.

“Ta chờ ở ngoài được rồi,” Xã Nhĩ mỉm cười, “Đứa em trai này của ta mất tích lâu như vậy, ta muốn nhanh chóng nhìn thấy nó.”

Những lời này cũng không phải là nói dối. Mấy ngày này, gã cũng không ít lần phái người đi tìm, chỉ là vẫn không thấy được gì cả. Lúc này gã vây kín áo lông chồn lại, nhìn về phía truyền đến tiếng hoan hô.

Một lát sau, gã nghe được một tràng tiếng vó ngựa gấp gáp bay đến. Ở phía cuối thảo nguyên, A Sử Na Chuẩn mặc đồ trắng giáp bạc xuất hiện trong tầm mắt gã.

Chậc, gã nghĩ, vẫn chướng mắt như ngày nào.

Tới cửa lều vàng, A Sử Na Chuẩn ghìm cương, nhanh chóng nhảy xuống. Gió thổi tung chiếc áo choàng trắng và mái tóc nâu thẫm, làm mờ đi đường nét của y, mơ hồ hiện lên một nét đẹp hỗn độn.

Thấy Xã Nhĩ đang đứng ở cửa, A Sử Na Chuẩn kinh ngạc thoáng chốc, nhưng ngay sau đó bình tĩnh trở lại: “Sao Thác Thiết đại nhân lại ở đây?”

“Ngươi đã trở lại,” trên mặt Xã Nhĩ lộ ra ý cười, “Hãn Vương và ta rất lo lắng cho ngươi.”

Nói xong, tay gã vung lên ôm lấy vai A Sử Na Chuẩn, gần như kéo y vào lòng ngực của mình: “Mấy ngày nay đi đâu vậy?”

A Sử Na Chuẩn không tránh, nhưng cũng không trả lời gã, chỉ nói: “Lát nữa rồi nói luôn.”

Xã Nhĩ nhướng mày, không hỏi lại.

Hai người vào lều vàng, Hiệt Lợi Khả Hãn từ trên cao nhìn xuống A Sử Na Chuẩn, nói: “Có vẻ ngươi không có việc gì.”

“Hãn Vương,” A Sử Na Chuẩn quỳ một gối xuống, “Con đến nhận tội.”

“Ta nghe nói, ngươi mất tích cùng với Thanh Dương Thế tử trong bão tuyết,” Hiệt Lợi Khả Hãn ho hai cái, giọng nói rất lạnh nhạt, “Chúng ta đều không rõ bão tuyết ra sao mới có thể khiến ngươi mất tích lâu như vậy?”

Trên đường đi, A Sử Na Chuẩn đã biết đánh giá của người khác về chuyện họ mất tích thế nào qua lời Lý Trường Ca và Di Di. Y cũng đã nghĩ đến việc Hiệt Lợi Khả Hãn sẽ hỏi như vậy, tất cả mọi người sẽ hỏi như vậy.

Vì thế A Sử Na Chuẩn cúi đầu xuống, thong thả trả lời: “Con đang đánh nhau với Thanh Dương Thế tử thì đột nhiên gió tuyết trở mạnh. Ngựa của con chưa từng gặp phải bão tuyết lớn đến vậy nên kinh hoảng chạy lung tung không biết đến chỗ nào. Con muốn nhanh chóng trở về chiến trường nên nhảy xuống ngựa, ai mà ngờ lại ngã vào một con sông không đóng băng cạnh đó. Lúc tỉnh lại con không biết mình bị trôi xuôi dòng đến đâu, mãi sau mới tìm được đường. Con về đến Cách Đa Nhĩ thì gặp được thuộc hạ của con.”

Y nói rất rõ ràng, cũng không có vấn đề gì. Hiệt Lợi Khả Hãn chỉ lắng nghe, sau đó ho hai tiếng.

Nhưng Xã Nhĩ ở bên cạnh lại hỏi: “Vậy còn Thanh Dương Thế tử?”

Ngón tay A Sử Na Chuẩn khẽ cử động, nhưng vẻ mặt vẫn lạnh nhạt như trước: “Không biết.”

“Không biết?”

“Khi ngựa của ta hoảng loạn bắt đầu chạy lung tung, ta đã không biết được hắn ra sao,” giọng A Sử Na Chuẩn lạnh như băng, “Nếu không, ta đã giết hắn từ lâu rồi.”

Xã Nhĩ nhướng mày, nở một nụ cười giễu cợt ở góc độ mà Hiệt Lợi Khả Hãn không nhìn thấy được.

A Sử Na Chuẩn nói tiếp: “Hãn Vương, là do con làm hỏng cơ hội chiến đấu, không thể mang đến chiến thắng cho Chân Nhan Bộ, con sẵn lòng chịu phạt.”

Hiệt Lợi Khả Hãn chỉ ho lên, sau một lúc lâu mới hỏi Xã Nhĩ đứng bên cạnh: “Con cảm thấy thế nào? Nên xử lý ra sao?”

“Tuy Đặc cần thật sự đã phá hủy cơ hội chiến đấu, nhưng đây là do thiên tai, chứ không phải là nhân họa. Huống hồ bên Thanh Dương cũng không chiếm được lợi lộc gì, cũng không nên phạt quá nặng,” Xã Nhĩ nhìn xuống A Sử Na Chuẩn, ánh mắt bình tĩnh, “Nhưng dù sao thì vật tư và cơ hội cũng đã bị lãng phí, không thể không phạt.”

Gã nhìn sang Hiệt Lợi Khả Hãn, nhàn nhạt nói: “Con nghĩ phạt mười roi là đủ rồi, Hãn Vương thấy thế nào?”

“Cứ làm như vậy đi,” Hiệt Lợi Khả Hãn nói, “Người của con, chính con tự làm đi.”

Xã Nhĩ gật đầu: “Vâng.”

Người của Chân Nhan Bộ, ngoại trừ Vương tử, Công chúa và Yên thị cao quý nhất, thì gần như không ai là chưa chịu đòn roi.

A Sử Na Chuẩn cũng không lạ gì hình phạt này. A Sử Na Xã Nhĩ đưa y tới lều hành hình, còn chưa nói gì, y cũng đã tự cởi bỏ chiến giáp trên người.

“Ngươi đúng là nghe lời nhỉ,” Xã Nhĩ lạnh lùng nói, “Có phải cảm thấy mười roi là không đáng kể không?”

“Có bao giờ ta có thể thay đổi được quyết định của ngươi chứ,” A Sử Na Chuẩn lạnh nhạt ném chiến giáp sang một bên, “Huống hồ đối với ta, mười roi đúng là rất ít, chẳng lẽ ta không nên cảm kích sao?”

Nói xong y quỳ trước cọc hành hình, người đứng bên cạnh trói tay y treo lên, sau đó ra hiệu với Xã Nhĩ.

“Các ngươi ra ngoài đi,” Xã Nhĩ nói, “Ta ở đây là được.”

Mọi người rời khỏi lều. Xã Nhĩ cầm roi, đi tới sau lưng A Sử Na Chuẩn.

“Nhãi con nô lệ,” gã nói với âm lượng mà chỉ hai người họ có thể nghe được, “Lời lúc nãy ngươi nói là thật sao?”

Xưng hô này khiến hơi thở của A Sử Na Chuẩn có một thoáng ngưng lại, dường như có rất nhiều hình ảnh đang xoay tròn. Nhưng cuối cùng y cũng chỉ nhàn nhạt nói: “Phải.”

Xã Nhĩ vén mái tóc dài nâu thẫm phía sau của y lên, hất ra trước. Sau đó, mắt gã bồi hồi tới lui trên cơ thể này, như đang tìm kiếm dấu vết gì đó, thế nhưng gã không tìm được gì cả. Xã Nhĩ nheo mắt lại, hung ác quất một roi xuống. Roi bằng da trâu thấm nước, rắn chắc mà lại dẻo dai, chỉ quất một roi này thôi đã xé rách da thịt, máu rơi đầy đất.

A Sử Na Chuẩn kêu rên một tiếng, rồi răng nghiến chặt.

“Nhãi con nô lệ, ngươi lừa người khác thì thôi đi, sao ngươi còn dám gạt ta?” Giọng Xã Nhĩ lạnh buốt như băng tuyết vĩnh cửu ở Bắc Nguyên, “Ngươi mất tích cùng với ai? Là tên Thế tử của Thanh Dương sao? Nhãi con nô lệ, năm đó ngươi đã dám liều mạng với ta chỉ vì hắn, hiện tại ngươi còn dám gạt ta vì hắn?”

Nói xong gã lại quất một roi thật nặng xuống.

“Nói cho ta,” gã hạ giọng, lại hỏi, “Ngươi mất tích cùng tên A Tô Lặc, cuối cùng thì đã xảy ra chuyện gì?”

A Sử Na Chuẩn mở miệng, cơn đau khiến hơi thở của y trở nên dồn dập, sắc mặt cũng hơi tái đi, nhưng y vẫn im lặng không nói gì cả.

“Cuối cùng là đã xảy ra chuyện gì?” Roi thứ ba của Xã Nhĩ quất lại, “Ngươi vẫn cứng đầu như vậy… là muốn ta đánh chết ngươi đúng không?!”

A Sử Na Chuẩn rốt cuộc cử động.

“Đã xảy ra chuyện gì à?” Y quay đầu lại nhìn Xã Nhĩ, lộ ra một nụ cười nhạt giễu cợt, “Hai chúng ta… cùng thương lượng đào cho ngươi một ngôi mộ, ngươi tin không?”

Xã Nhĩ giận đến mức cười lên, nắm chặt roi, quất một cái thật mạnh. Từng roi từng roi một, mãi đến khi thuộc hạ không chịu nổi nữa chạy vọt vào, khẽ nói cho gã: “Đại nhân! Đã mười ba roi rồi!”

Xã Nhĩ đột nhiên tỉnh lại. Gã ném roi xuống đất, sắc mặt nhanh chóng bình tĩnh trở lại. Người bên cạnh vội vàng cởi dây thừng cho A Sử Na Chuẩn, đỡ y ra ngoài.

“Từ từ.” Xã Nhĩ gọi lại họ.

Mọi người đền ngừng thở, không biết lúc này Thác Thiết lại ra lệnh gì. Trong lòng họ biết rõ trong mọi chuyện A Sử Na Xã Nhĩ có thể nói là vô cùng bình tĩnh, nhưng chỉ độc khi đối mặt A Sử Na Chuẩn, gã sẽ có những hành động ngoài dự đoán.

“Mang dược qua đưa cho hắn,” vẻ mặt Xã Nhĩ thoạt trông vô cùng bình tĩnh, dường như người vừa ép hỏi lúc nãy không phải gã, “Sau này còn phải đánh trận nữa, ngươi phải nhanh chóng khỏe lại mới được.”

A Sử Na Chuẩn không nói gì, chỉ lạnh lùng cười một cái, sau đó hất người đang nâng mình ra, tự mình khoác thêm áo lên rồi đi.

A Sử Na Xã Nhĩ đứng tại chỗ, sắc mặt âm u bất định.

Cố gắng về được lều của mình, A Sử Na Chuẩn mới thả lỏng, lập tức ngã ngồi trên mặt đất, hơi thở nặng nhọc.

Lý Trường Ca vốn đang sắp xếp đồ ở trong lều, thấy y như vậy, cô ngạc nhiên nhảy dựng lên: “Sao lại thế này?”

Di Di vội vàng rót một chén sữa bò đưa cho A Sử Na Chuẩn: “Là bị phạt roi sao? Sao lại đánh nặng thế này?”

A Sử Na Chuẩn xua tay, ý bảo cô bỏ chén xuống. Y cứ dựa vào cạnh bàn dài như vậy, mãi lâu sau mới dần đỡ hơn một chút.

“Này, chưa đến mức bị đánh mấy roi đã chết đấy chứ?” Lý Trường Ca bắt đầu lục lọi đồ đạc, “Thuốc của ta đâu…”

“Đặc cần đại nhân,” Di Di thấp giọng nói, “Hay là để ta đi gọi người đến khám cho ngài đi.”

“Không cần…” A Sử Na Chuẩn lắc đầu, “Không cần thiết.”

Y nói như vậy, rồi nhìn chung quanh, sau đó hỏi: “Đồ ta mang về đâu?”

“Cất rồi, để ở đây,” Lý Trường Ca chỉ cái rương ở một bên, nói, “Không phải anh đã bảo bọn ta bọc lại cất kỹ cho anh, không để bất kỳ ai thấy được à?”

“Cất ở đó là được,” A Sử Na Chuẩn khẽ nói, “Không ai được đụng vào.”

“Ai cần chứ…” Lý Trường Ca cuối cùng cũng tìm được thuốc, ném cho y, “Cho anh đấy, có cần ta giúp anh không?”

“Không cần,” A Sử Na Chuẩn nhíu mày, “Các cô ra ngoài đi.”

Lý Trường Ca tặc lưỡi một tiếng rồi kéo Di Di đi.

Sau khi họ đi rồi, A Sử Na Chuẩn mới cởi quần áo ra. Lớp vải màu trắng đã bị nhuộm đỏ một mảng lớn. A Sử Na Chuẩn mở bình thuốc, đổ thuốc bột bên trong xuống miệng vết thương. Cơn đau mãnh liệt khiến mắt y tối sầm đi, một lúc lâu sau mới tỉnh lại.

A Sử Na Xã Nhĩ biết chuyện khi còn nhỏ giữa y và A Tô Lặc.

Cho nên bất kể có xảy ra chuyện gì, y cũng không thể nói ra quan hệ giữa mình và A Tô Lặc. Việc này quá nguy hiểm cho cả y và A Tô Lặc. A Sử Na Xã Nhĩ là con sói hung bạo nhất, chỉ cần lộ ra một chút sơ hở trước mặt gã thôi cũng sẽ lập tức bị con sói đó cắn chặt cổ.

A Sử Na Chuẩn cắn răng, bưng lên chén sữa bò bên cạnh ngửa đầu uống sạch. Y muốn đứng lên, nhưng vì quá đau, y vừa mới cử động đã ngã xuống lại trên mặt đất.

Trong cơn hôn mê, y lại nhớ về khi còn nhỏ. Khi đó cũng là A Sử Na Xã Nhĩ, cũng là roi, cũng là máu và sự đau đớn. Y lại bị đánh đến mức khắp người đều là vết thương, lần này, không còn ai đến ngăn A Sử Na Xã Nhĩ nữa.

“A Tô Lặc của ngươi đi rồi,” A Sử Na Xã Nhĩ đạp vào mặt y, “Nhãi con nô lệ, Thế tử Thanh Dương của ngươi đi rồi. Hắn cũng không đưa ngươi theo, mà ném ngươi ở đây, ngươi còn dám đối đầu với ta sao?”

A Sử Na Chuẩn muốn nói gì đó, nhưng cơn đau và đói khát khiến y hoàn toàn không có sức lực.

“Nhãi con nô lệ,” A Sử Na Xã Nhĩ đến gần, “Rõ ràng là ngươi khá đẹp đấy, nhưng sao lại cứng đầu như sói con vậy? Thế này nhé, nhãi con nô lệ, trước giờ ngươi không hề gọi ta là chủ nhân, nếu ngươi gọi ta một tiếng chủ nhân, ta sẽ không đánh ngươi, được không?”

Tay A Sử Na Chuẩn giật giật. A Sử Na Xã Nhĩ tưởng y đã chịu thua, vội vàng vui vẻ tóm y dậy: “Nào, gọi ta là chủ nhân đi, ta sẽ cho ngươi ăn ngon mặc đẹp, đối xử tốt với ngươi, được không?”

A Sử Na Chuẩn ngước mắt lên, môi run run. A Sử Na Xã Nhĩ không nghe rõ y nói gì, lập tức lại nghiêng sát vào.

“Không ai… là nô lệ…” Giọng A Sử Na Chuẩn mỏng manh đến mức gần như không thể nghe thấy, “A Tô Lặc… nói… ta không phải… là của ai cả…”

Nói xong, A Sử Na Chuẩn rút lấy chủy thủ ngắn bên hông gã, đâm mạnh vào ngực mình. Chỉ là y còn nhỏ, lại không còn sức và độ chính xác, chủy thủ đó hoàn toàn không làm bị thương nơi hiểm yếu, nhưng lại đâm sâu vào gốc xương quai xanh.

A Sử Na Xã Nhĩ kinh ngạc lui về sau. Những người hầu bên ngoài vọt vào, thấy cảnh tượng đó cũng đều kinh ngạc bối rối.

Kể từ ngày đó, A Sử Na Xã Nhĩ cuối cùng đã biết, nhãi con nô lệ mà gã lựa chọn này hoàn toàn không phải là một con dê mặc cho gã xâu xé, mà là một con chim ưng khó có thể thuần hóa.


	9. Chương 9

Sau khi về Thanh Dương, A Tô Lặc mới biết được Thanh Dương vừa đánh một trận với bộ lạc nhỏ xung quanh, do anh thứ ba Húc Đạt Hãn của hắn lãnh đạo, trận chiến kết thúc rất nhanh chóng tốt đẹp. Tuy trận chiến lớn với Chân Nhan lần này không có kết quả gì, nhưng tiện đường thu phục bộ lạc nhỏ cũng coi như làm tăng thêm không khí vui mừng cho mùa đông ở Thanh Dương.

Chỉ là người Thanh Dương Bộ đều có thể nhận ra Thế tử của họ dường như khá im lặng.

Đại quân và những anh trai khác đều nhìn thấy, họ cũng đoán được chút gì đó. Vương tử nhỏ nhất của Thanh Dương đột nhiên gặp bão tuyết kỳ lạ, khi về vẫn hoàn hảo không có thương tích gì, còn mang về một thanh đao màu đen. Có thể là trong mấy ngày mất tích đã xảy ra chuyện gì đó khiến A Tô Lặc thay đổi ít nhiều.

“Sao vậy A Tô Lặc?” Cuối cùng anh cả Bá Lực đến tìm hắn, “Trong lòng không thoải mái à? Có muốn buổi tối anh cả đến uống chút rượu với em, hai anh em ta tâm sự không?”

A Tô Lặc vội lắc đầu: “Không, không có, không có gì.”

Bá Lực lại cười hắn: “Thôi đi, A Tô Lặc, lúc nào em không vui thì cảm xúc đều hiện lên cả trên mặt. Dù em không nhận ra được, anh cả còn không biết sao?” Hắn nói, rồi vỗ vai A Tô Lặc, “A ba cũng đã nhận ra, rất lo cho em, nhưng hỏi thẳng thì không tiện lắm. Nào, nhanh nói cho anh cả nghe đi, cuối cùng là sao vậy hả?”

A Tô Lặc lại vẫn lắc đầu: “Không, thật sự là không có gì cả. Chỉ là, em cảm thấy làm chậm trễ việc đánh trận…”

Bá Lực cười phá lên: “Em vẫn còn trẻ con quá, chuyện này thì có là gì? Không diệt được Chân Nhan Bộ vào mùa đông thì ta lại diệt chúng vào mùa xuân. Cướp tất cả dê bò, ngựa, vàng bạc của chúng! Giết hết Càn nguyên cao hơn roi ngựa của chúng, chia hết Khôn trạch của chúng…”

Nghe đến câu đó, A Tô Lặc đột nhiên cứng người lại một chút.

Bá Lực cảm nhận được sự biến đổi đó. Hắn hơi nghi ngờ nhìn đứa em trai này, cuối cùng giả vờ ôm vai em trai hắn, nhưng thật ra là đang lén ngửi mùi trên người A Tô Lặc.

Hắn ngửi được một mùi thơm gần như đã sắp tan hết.

Bởi vì mùi hương đó qua nhạt, hắn không nhận ra rõ nó cụ thể là gì. Nhưng mùi thơm ấy khiến hắn nhớ đến đêm hè trên thảo nguyên, hệt như hương hoa nào đó.

Cho dù Bá Lực không nhận ra đó là mùi gì, nhưng mùi Khôn trạch rõ ràng như vậy vẫn khiến hắn bừng tỉnh.

“A Tô Lặc,” Bá Lực nói chậm lại, “Mấy ngày nay đi lạc đã gặp được ai à?”

Tai A Tô Lặc lập tức đỏ rực: “Không phải… Anh cả, anh đừng đùa em nữa mà…”

Bá Lực phá lên cười: “Thế là đúng rồi! Ai đã cứu em vậy? Sao không mang người ta về?”

A Tô Lặc tròn mắt: “Không không, không phải…”

“Là người ở đâu, còn nhớ rõ không?” Bá Lực vỗ vai hắn, “Em thẹn thùng gì chứ? Đàn ông Thanh Dương Bộ chúng ta ngượng ngùng đến thế từ khi nào vậy? Nếu em thích cô ấy thì cứ bảo a ba đón về đưa vào lều cho em là được mà!”

“Không không không, thật là không có…” A Tô Lặc lắp bắp. Hắn đâu dám nói mỹ nhân mà hắn gặp được chính là A Sử Na Chuẩn, Đặc cần của Chân Nhan mà ngày nào anh cả hắn cũng nghiến răng nghiến lợi hận không thể giết chết cho thỏa lòng.

Ở Thanh Dương Bộ, ngoại trừ A Tô Lặc, những người từng chiến đấu với A Sử Na Chuẩn nhiều nhất chính là anh cả Bá Lực và cả anh ba Húc Đạt Hãn của hắn. Hai vị Vương tử này đều là những võ sĩ hiếm có của Thanh Dương, đều cưỡi những con ngựa tốt nhất Thanh Dương, có bảo đao mà Hà Lạc tộc đúc cho họ. Nhưng họ cũng đều không chiếm được chút lợi ích gì từ sát thần Chân Nhan, cả thuộc hạ thân cận nhất của Bá Lực cũng bị chặt đầu trong một trận chiến. Từ đó về sau, chỉ cần nghe được cái tên A Sử Na Chuẩn, trong ánh mắt hắn sẽ tỏa ra tia sáng lạnh buốt giá khó có thể che giấu.

Mà anh ba Húc Đạt Hãn của hắn thì tuy luôn trầm lặng ít nói, nhưng chỉ cần nhắc đến A Sử Na Chuẩn thì tất nhiên cũng sẽ không nhịn được nheo mắt lại.

A Tô Lặc đâu còn dám nói ra những việc mình đã gặp được trong mười ngày nay.

Cũng may a ba và các anh cũng không làm khó hắn, hắn không nói thì cũng chẳng hỏi mãi không buông.

“Chẳng lẽ là người Chân Nhan?” Lúc này, có lẽ là ngửi được mùi gì đó mờ ám, Bá Lực vẫn không bỏ cuộc, lại hỏi tiếp, “Người Chân Nhan cũng chẳng sao. Chỉ cần là Khôn trạch mà em thích, bọn anh sẽ cưới về cho em ngay. Thanh Dương mà còn sợ cái này à? Nào, nói cho anh cả nghe rốt cuộc là ai đi?”

A Tô Lặc thật sự không dám nói một câu nào, chỉ có thể vẫy tay không ngừng: “Không không không không phải. Em, em, thì, em tự đi tìm là được.”

Bá Lực lắc đầu đứng lên, chỉ coi như là hắn đang thẹn thùng, thốt lên cảm thán: “A Tô Lặc của chúng ta cũng đã trưởng thành rồi. Anh cứ tưởng là bị sao, hóa ra là bị bệnh tương tư.”

A Tô Lặc vốn tưởng mọi chuyện đến đây là kết thúc rồi, không ngờ vào ban đêm lại xảy ra một việc khiến hắn dở khóc dở cười.

Đêm đến, A Tô Lặc về lại lều của mình. Chưa tới cửa, hắn đã ngửi thấy được một mùi hương rất nồng tỏa ra ở bên trong.

Nhưng mùi hương này rất xa lạ với hắn, ngọt đến hơi phát ngấy. Đây là mùi của Khôn trạch mà trước giờ hắn chưa từng ngửi thấy.

Chung quanh không có ai cả, có lẽ là bị điều đi. Lúc ấy đầu A Tô Lặc trống rỗng trong phút chốc, sau đó hắn nhanh chóng lùi ra khỏi lều, quay đầu bỏ chạy.

Anh cả Bá Lực của hắn đúng là đã nghĩ cách tính làm dịu đi bệnh tương tư của hắn, thế nên mới bảo mấy người thuộc hạ trong lều con trưởng tìm kiếm khắp nơi được một Khôn trạch.

Đó là một cô gái xinh đẹp mềm mại, gia đình cũng rất tốt, toàn thân đều tỏa ra mùi hoa mềm mại. Tóc dày đen nhánh, làn da trắng nõn. Một thiếu nữ như vậy đối với bất kỳ ai cũng như là một báu vật.

Nhưng A Tô Lặc lại tránh như tránh tà.

Trong lòng hắn trong đầu hắn đúng là đều đang nghĩ về một Khôn trạch, chỉ là đây là một người con trai tên là A Sử Na Chuẩn. Hắn đã quen với mùi hoa lê đêm hè kia, quen hôn lên nốt ruồi nho nhỏ trên má đối phương, thì làm sao còn có thể nhìn được những Khôn trạch khác?

Sau khi hắn chạy đi, người của Bá Lực hoang mang đến, thấy A Tô Lặc như thế cũng chỉ có thể bối rối đưa cô gái kia đi.

“A Tô Lặc ấy mà,” sau đó, Bá Lực có đề cập việc này với Lữ Tung. Hắn cũng hơi bối rối không hiểu ra sao, “A ba, con vốn định cho A Tô Lặc mở mang một chút. Nó cũng đến tuổi này rồi, trước đó chưa từng tiếp xúc đến mấy chuyện thế này, cũng không hiểu mấy thủ thuật mánh khóe ở trong đó, ai ngờ nó lại bỏ chạy chứ.”

Lữ Tung không nói gì, chỉ nhìn hắn một cái, sau đó lắc đầu.

“Con cũng biết tính cách của A Tô Lặc thế nào mà,” Đại quân nói, “Nếu nó đã thật lòng thích ai thì sẽ không để mắt đến những người khác.”

Bá Lực thở dài: “Vậy thì sao nó không đưa người ta về chứ?”

“Đến khi nào nó muốn đưa về thì tự nhiên sẽ thấy được.”

“Lần này A Tô Lặc trở về, cảm giác không giống trước đây nữa,” Bá Lực cũng hơi bất đắc dĩ lắc đầu, “Rõ ràng là trước đây chuyện gì nó cũng nói với con, chưa bao giờ giấu con cái gì cả…”

Đại quân không trả lời hắn, chỉ nhìn ra bầu trời đêm phía Đông. Giọng nói của Đại Hợp tát lại vang lên bên tai ông.

“… Phía Đông có một kho báu thuộc về A Tô Lặc. Ở đó nó sẽ có được tất cả những gì quan trọng nhất đời này của nó… Nó sẽ học được cách lột xác, học được cách tự hỏi, học được cách gánh vác trách nhiệm, học được sự hy sinh và tình yêu sâu đậm. Nó sẽ cầm lên vũ khí, sau đó…”

Lúc này có gì đó bang ngang ở phía chân trời. Đại quân tập trung nhìn, cảm thấy hình như đó là bóng dáng một con chim ưng.

Lúc này ở Chân Nhan Bộ, vì mười ba roi kia, A Sử Na Chuẩn còn đang nghỉ ngơi chữa lành vết thương.

Ngoại trừ thuốc bột của Đông Lục mà Lý Trường Ca mang đến, A Sử Na Xã Nhĩ cũng đưa thuốc đến cho y. A Sử Na Chuẩn rất quen với thứ thuốc này, lần nào y chịu đòn roi của A Sử Na Xã Nhĩ, sau khi phạt xong gã đều sẽ sai người đưa đến cho y.

Loại thuốc này vô cùng quý hiếm, có thể khiến miệng vết thương lành nhanh hơn, hơn nữa vì có thêm công thức bí mật của Vân Trung ở Đông Lục nên còn có thể giúp không để lại vết sẹo nào trên da.

A Sử Na Chuẩn vẫn cứ không hiểu được thuốc này quý hiếm như vậy, mua bán qua lại cũng rất rắc rối phiền phức, tại sao A Sử Na Xã Nhĩ có thể chấp nhận lấy ra nhiều lọ đến thế cho y dùng?

Phá hủy cơ hội chiến đấu lại còn bị phạt, hình phạt cuối cùng của Hiệt Lợi Khả Hãn là để y ở yên trong lều bình tĩnh kiểm điểm một tháng. Ở Chân Nhan Bộ, kiểm điểm cũng chỉ là một cách nói khác của giam cầm mà thôi, nhưng đối A Sử Na Chuẩn lúc này thì đó cũng coi như là chuyện tốt. Y tuân theo mệnh lệnh, ngăn chặn tất cả những ai lui tới quấy rầy, cũng nhân lúc yên tĩnh dưỡng thương.

Sắp hết một tháng, vết thương của y đã khỏi hẳn. Lý Trường Ca và Di Di đến tìm y, nói là họ phải về Đông Lục một chuyến, tìm thêm một ít thuốc cho y, nhân tiện nghe một chút tin tức bên Vương thất họ Lý.

“Ta tính toán thuốc để lại cho anh chắc là đủ. Nhưng mà anh nhất định phải chú ý đừng uống thường xuyên quá,” Lý Trường Ca nghiêm túc hiếm thấy, “Lần này bọn ta đi chuẩn bị cho anh thêm một ít, thời gian chế thuốc có thể sẽ hơi lâu, nhớ đừng để bị lộ.”

“Ta biết,” A Sử Na Chuẩn đáp, “Các cô về nước Đường cũng phải cẩn thận đấy.”

“Biết rồi,” Lý Trường Ca ngáp một cái, “Anh cứ lo cho mình đi.”

Nói xong, cô nhấc bọc hành lý lên, rồi lại nhịn không được liếc nhìn A Sử Na Chuẩn: “Phải rồi, anh không cảm thấy là hình như anh có gì đó thay đổi à?”

A Sử Na Chuẩn nhíu mày: “Cái gì?”

“Không nói rõ được,” Lý Trường Ca nghiêng đầu, “Nhưng mà đúng là ta cảm thấy không giống trước lắm.”

Di Di ở bên cạnh khẽ nói: “Hình như là Đặc cần đại nhân có thay đổi, có lẽ là… cảm giác dịu dàng hơn một chút.”

“Nói vớ vẩn gì vậy?” A Sử Na Chuẩn vẫy tay, “Đi nhanh về nhanh.”

Lý Trường Ca kéo Di Di, hừ một cái: “Bọn ta không ở đây, anh nhớ phải cẩn thận ông anh kia của anh đấy. Ta thấy có vẻ lần trước hắn đánh anh không vui vẻ gì lắm, cẩn thận đừng để hắn nắm được điểm yếu gì của anh.”

“Đặc cần đại nhân,” Di Di cũng dặn dò, “Phải cẩn thận mọi thứ.”

Sau đó hai người ra khỏi lều, cưỡi ngựa chạy đi nhanh như chớp.

Chạy được khoảng một dặm, Lý Trường Ca không nhịn được lại bắt đầu lẩm bẩm: “Lại phải đi Đông Lục. Hầy, em nghĩ đi đợt này có kịp hội chùa buổi tối không? Ta vẫn muốn ăn bánh tất la anh đào!”

“Tất nhiên đến kịp là tốt nhất,” giọng Di Di rất mềm mại, “Không đến kịp thì đi ăn cái khác cũng được.”

“Còn phải đi chế thuốc cho A Sử Na Chuẩn. Lần nào anh ta cũng ăn nhanh thế, không biết anh ta muốn làm gì nữa. Tuy thuốc đó rất hiệu quả, nhưng anh ta uống thường xuyên quá…” Lý Trường Ca thấp giọng nói, “Với cả, Di Di, em không thấy là lần này sau khi trở về, anh ta có gì đó khang khác à?! Kiểu là lạ ấy!”

“Trường Ca cảm thấy chỗ nào lạ?” Di Di hỏi.

“Không rõ lắm, nhưng cứ cảm thấy giống như em nói đó, anh ta trở nên dịu dàng hơn, không có vẻ lạnh lùng hung dữ như trước nữa.”

“Trước kia Đặc cần đại nhân cũng đâu có hung dữ đến thế,” Di Di cười, “Chỉ là có lẽ lần này ngài ấy gặp được chuyện gì vui vẻ, tuy mạnh miệng, nhưng trong lòng vẫn có một khía cạnh mềm mại…”

“Ta thấy chuyện khiến anh ta vui vẻ,” Lý Trường Ca hừ một tiếng, “cũng chỉ có là anh ta lại đánh thắng trận thôi!”

Di Di cười, đôi mắt cong cong, chân thúc vào bụng ngựa, chạy càng nhanh.

“Sao em chạy nhanh vậy?!” Lý Trường Ca hô, “Chờ ta với, Di Di!”

Sau khi họ đi, A Sử Na Chuẩn ngồi trong lều của mình, đột nhiên không biết nên làm gì.

Lời nói của Lý Trường Ca và Di Di lại khiến y để ý. Thay đổi à? Dịu dàng hơn một chút?

Trên bàn dài vừa lúc có một chậu bạc, bên trong có nước. A Sử Na Chuẩn soi vào, trên mặt nước phản chiếu ra gương mặt của y. Đây là gương mặt y quen thuộc nhất cũng xa lạ nhất. Y rất hiếm khi nhìn kỹ mặt của mình, dù gì khi chinh chiến trên thảo nguyên, ngoại hình là thứ không cần để ý đến nhất.

Nhưng lúc này, y nhìn chăm chú vào ảnh phản chiếu của mình, từ mắt đến mũi, lại đến nốt ruồi trên má từng được A Tô Lặc hôn lên. Y không nhận thấy có sự thay đổi nào, hoặc cũng có thể là do y hoàn toàn không có chút nhận thức nào về bản thân mình trước đây.

Nói thì cũng kỳ lạ, rõ ràng gần đây vết thương của y đã khỏi rồi, nhưng y cứ luôn cảm thấy cơ thể mình không ổn ở đâu đó, tinh thần cũng dễ rã rời hơn trước. Đôi khi thức ăn đưa đến cho y, y cũng không có khẩu vị ăn uống. Y không rõ vấn đề ở chỗ nào, cũng chỉ có thể quy việc này là một ít ảnh hưởng của kỳ mưa sương đầu tiên.

Hôm nay là vừa tròn một tháng, y cũng sắp kết thúc kiểm điểm.

Một tháng qua, y gần như cắt đứt mọi liên hệ với thế giới bên ngoài, không ai dám đến gặp y. Vì là người dưới quyền của y, Lý Trường Ca và Di Di cũng không thể tự do đi lại, mãi đến ngày cuối cùng là hôm nay mới có thể rời đi.

Thật ra một tháng này, điều A Sử Na Chuẩn muốn biết nhất vẫn là A Tô Lặc ra sao.

Y cảm thấy A Tô Lặc tất nhiên đã sớm trở về an toàn, sau khi về Thanh Dương rồi thì khả năng bị phạt cũng không cao. Hơn nữa Hiệt Lợi Khả Hãn có thể nhốt y ở đây cũng đã đủ để cho thấy hiện tại Chân Nhan Bộ không bùng nổ chiến tranh.

Nghĩ đến đây, A Sử Na Chuẩn vươn tay, nhẹ nhàng vạch lớp vải nỉ trải trên đất ra. Sau đó y lập tức thấy được bản đồ địa hình thảo nguyên Hãn Châu do chính y vẽ nên.

Mấy năm nay y chinh chiến khắp Bắc Nam, gần như không có nơi nào trên thảo nguyên Hãn Châu là y chưa từng đi qua. Mỗi khi đến một nơi, y liền ghi nhớ kỹ địa hình ở đó, sau khi về thì vẽ ra trên giấy. Bức tranh này có thể nói là tấm bản đồ chính xác nhất trên toàn Chân Nhan Bộ.

Ngón tay y lướt qua những nơi trên đó, từ Đông Chân Nhan đến Tây Chân Nhan, từ sông núi đồng bằng, cho đến hoang mạc phương Bắc, cuối cùng dừng lại ở Thanh Dương.

Thanh Dương, Bắc Đô, A Tô Lặc.

Nếu chúng ta cuối cùng cũng đụng nhau ở một trận chiến, ta thật sự có thể nỡ giết anh sao?

Hay là đến cuối cùng, ta sẽ dâng lên đầu của ta cho anh.

Đầu ngón tay y run lên, nhẹ nhàng đậy mảnh vải nỉ lại.

Ngay lúc vừa giấu kín tấm bản đồ lại một lần nữa, y liền nghe thấy tiếng ồn ào truyền đến từ ngoài lều.

Ngay sau đó có hai nhóm người vọt tiến vào, mỗi người đều mặc chiến giáp, cầm loan đao. Trong nháy mắt, chiếc lều vốn đã không rộng lắm của y giờ chen chúc ánh đao lạnh lẽo.

Một người từ bên ngoài đi vào. A Sử Na Chuẩn nhận ra gã, gã là một trong những Vương tử ruột thịt của Hiệt Lợi Khả Hãn, A Sử Na Kim Thuật.

“Đặc cần,” Kim Thuật còn rất trẻ, thái độ cũng có vẻ lạnh lùng và tôn quý không ai được phép xúc phạm. Chỉ là lúc này gã kéo dài giọng, có cả chút nhạo báng, nghe khá chói tai, “Gần đây có vài tin đồn rất ồn ào, là về ngươi và Thế tử của Thanh Dương. Hãn Vương bảo ta đến đưa ngươi đến lều vàng, để hỏi ngươi rõ ràng trước mặt tất cả mọi người.”


	10. Chương 10

Gã đến không có ý tốt gì, A Sử Na Chuẩn cũng không phản ứng nhiều, chỉ nói: “Cũng nên để ta biết là chuyện gì chứ?”

“Về chuyện ngươi mất tích mấy ngày nay,” Kim Thuật mờ ám cong môi lên với y, “Có người nói, ngươi và Thế tử Thanh Dương cấu kết với nhau, lần này ngươi về là muốn làm đảo lộn Chân Nhan, thế nên Hãn Vương cần biết sự thật.”

Đuôi mày A Sử Na Chuẩn giật một cái, Kim Thuật vung tay lên, vài người vọt tới đè chặt y xuống. Kim Thuật tóm lấy một sợi dây xích quấn lên cổ A Sử Na Chuẩn, rồi sang hai tay và eo, cuối cùng khóa lại cụp một phát.

“Xin lỗi Đặc cần,” Kim Thuật cười lạnh, “Do ngươi quá tài giỏi thôi.”

A Sử Na Chuẩn nhìn Kim Thuật, đột nhiên cũng cười lạnh một cái.

“Kim Thuật, lời đồn là do ngươi truyền ra nhỉ?”

Kim Thuật chỉ nắm sợi xích, cười không nói gì.

“A Sử Na Xã Nhĩ cũng bị ngươi gọi tới nhỉ?”

Kim Thuật cười càng thâm.

A Sử Na Chuẩn lắc đầu: “Ngươi cảm thấy ta là người của A Sử Na Xã Nhĩ, lật đổ được ta thì sẽ lật đổ được hắn, đúng không?”

Kim Thuật vươn tay, vỗ nhẹ lên mặt y.

“Ta đã chịu đựng hai ngươi lâu lắm rồi. Ta nói cho ngươi một bí mật nhé, sói con,” trong giọng nói của Kim Thuật tràn ngập ác ý mờ ám, “Không lâu trước đây A Sử Na Xã Nhĩ lại vừa ban thưởng một đứa con gái cho người khác, chỉ vì ả ta cố ý chấm một nốt ruồi lừa hắn. Ngươi đoán thử xem nốt ruồi kia nằm ở đâu?”

A Sử Na Chuẩn nhìn gã chằm chằm, không nói gì.

Kim Thuật sờ mặt y, cuối cùng tay dừng lại: “Ở ngay chỗ này đây, giống hệt như nốt ruồi của ngươi, sói con à. Cái thằng chó giả vờ giả vịt A Sử Na Xã Nhĩ đó hoàn toàn không hề che giấu lòng muông dạ thú muốn làm Hãn Vương của hắn, nhưng với mỗi mình ngươi… Hình như hắn vẫn chưa ngủ với ngươi, nhưng đứa con gái nào mà hắn ngủ cùng cũng đều giống ngươi, A Sử Na Chuẩn. Ngươi nên là Khôn trạch mới phải. Nếu ngươi là Khôn trạch, có thể hắn đã cưới ngươi làm Yên thị của hắn rồi.”

“Kim Thuật, sao lá gan của ngươi bé đến vậy nhỉ,” A Sử Na Chuẩn không thèm liếc gã lấy một cái, “Những lời này ngươi nên nói thẳng vào mặt hắn mới đúng. Sao nào? Sợ bị hắn trả thù à?”

Kim Thuật bị nói trúng tim đen, sắc mặt hơi khó nhìn. Dường như là vì muốn trút giận, gã vỗ nhè nhẹ vào mặt A Sử Na Chuẩn.

“Ngươi cứ nên cầu nguyện là mình được toàn thây đi đã.”

Chân Nhan Bộ vào mùa đông, gió lạnh thổi rét buốt. Trong khoảng thời gian A Sử Na Chuẩn bị đưa từ lều của mình sang lều của Hiệt Lợi Khả Hãn, gió rét đã thổi đông lạnh sợi xích trên người y.

Đúng là trong lều của Hiệt Lợi Khả Hãn có rất nhiều người. A Sử Na Xã Nhĩ đứng một bên, trên mặt thoạt trông không có biểu cảm gì khác lạ.

Kim Thuật gần như gạt ngã y xuống đất, sau đó tóm lấy sợi xích lôi y xềnh xệch vào lều.

Ánh mắt của mọi người đều dồn vào người của vị Ưng sư Đặc cần trông khá chật vật này.

A Sử Na Chuẩn ho hai tiếng, tóc y bị thổi tung hỗn độn, cổ áo bị Kim Thuật kéo ra, mở rộng một mảng, lộ ra một phần cổ và xương quai xanh mà chưa ai từng nhìn thấy.

Tất cả mọi người cảm thấy không khí có gì đó quái dị khó nói, tất cả đều trầm ngâm nhìn về phía A Sử Na Xã Nhĩ.

Còn A Sử Na Xã Nhĩ thì nhìn A Sử Na Chuẩn, kín đáo nhíu mày.

“A Sử Na Chuẩn,” giọng nói của Kim Thuật vang lên, “Gần đây chúng ta nghe thấy rất nhiều lời đồn về ngươi, nói là trong mười ngày ngươi mất tích, ngươi đã cấu kết với Thế tử Thanh Dương, âm mưu phản bội Chân Nhan Bộ, giết Hãn Vương, ngươi nói xem nào.”

Hiệt Lợi Khả Hãn ngồi ngay chính giữa, nhìn xuống y bằng ánh mắt lạnh nhạt.

“Tuyệt đối không có việc này,” A Sử Na Chuẩn thấp giọng nói, “Ta chưa bao giờ phản bội Chân Nhan.”

“Ồ?” Kim Thuật cười lạnh, “Chứng cứ đâu?”

“Vương tử, có phải ngươi hiểu lầm gì đó không,” A Sử Na Chuẩn nhàn nhạt nói, “Nếu muốn nói ta phản bội, dù sao ngươi cũng phải lấy chứng cứ ra trước chứ. Chứng cứ của ngươi đâu?”

Kim Thuật không hề bối rối, nói: “Phụ hãn, chuyện này đã bị đồn rất ồn ào. Nó tuyệt đối không phải in đồn vô căn cứ, nếu không tại sao lại không bảo là con phản bội, không bảo người khác phản bội, mà chỉ đồn A Sử Na Chuẩn? Tin bên phía Thanh Dương đã xác thực Thế tử Thanh Dương cũng biến mất mười ngày. Nói cách khác, hắn và Thế tử Thanh Dương đã biến mất cùng nhau, hơn nữa còn là khoảng mười ngày. Việc này thật sự rất đáng nghi.”

“Vương tử có từng nghĩ là,” A Sử Na Chuẩn nói, “nếu đây là lời đồn mà Thanh Dương nhân cơ hội tung ra chỉ vì muốn cho Chân Nhan chúng ta lục đục nội bộ giết hại lẫn nhau, ngươi không có bằng chứng đã muốn xử lý ta như vậy thì có thể trúng bẫy của chúng hay không?”

Kim Thuật cười lạnh: “Vậy thì xin mời Đặc cần nói mười ngày bị mất tích này, rốt cuộc ngươi đã ở đâu, cùng ai, sống sót thế nào? Hãy nói rõ đi, để tất cả bọn ta phán xét một chút.”

“Ta đã nói rồi,” A Sử Na Chuẩn nói, “Ta đụng phải bão tuyết, rớt xuống sông.”

“Là con sông nào?” Kim Thuật không hề bỏ qua, “Trời rét lạnh như vậy, con sông đó lại không hề đóng băng?”

“Trên thảo nguyên Hãn Châu có rất nhiều sông không bị đóng băng, gần Cách Đa Nhĩ cũng có ba con sông,” A Sử Na Chuẩn trả lời lại một cách mỉa mai, “Vương tử, ngươi ở bên cạnh Hãn Vương lâu như vậy, dù chưa từng dẫn binh thì cũng nên đi ra ngoài dạo một chút để mở mang thêm kiến thức.”

Kim Thuật vô cùng tức giận, quát to: “A Sử Na Chuẩn, ngươi dám làm nhục ta? “

Giọng điệu của A Sử Na Chuẩn lại có một chút ý cười lạnh lẽo: “Ta chỉ ăn ngay nói thật thôi. Có mấy con sói bị nuôi nhốt trong lồng lâu quá rồi, tất nhiên sẽ biến thành chó, đúng chứ?”

Trong lều có người không nhịn được cười lên, A Sử Na Xã Nhĩ cũng lộ ra vẻ cười nhạo.

Hiệt Lợi Khả Hãn ho khan, uống một ly nước mà hầu nữ nâng lên, không hề quan tâm đến tất cả những tranh cãi này.

Mặt Kim Thuật đỏ bừng, gã nắm chặt xích sắt trong tay, vô cùng tức tối quát: “A Sử Na Chuẩn! Ngươi dám để ta lục soát đồ của ngươi không?! Ta không tin trong đó không hề có chứng cứ nào!”

“Ngươi muốn đi thì cứ đi,” giọng nói A Sử Na Chuẩn có lẫn chút giễu cợt, “Ngươi là Vương tử, chẳng lẽ còn phải xin lệnh của ta? Hay ngươi chỉ là một con hổ giấy, chỉ biết hù dọa người ta?”

Kim Thuật vừa muốn mắng chửi, A Sử Na Xã Nhĩ ở một bên lại chậm rãi mở miệng: “Hai người các ngươi cứ tranh cãi như vậy mãi biết tới khi nào?”

Kim Thuật hệt như một con chó cắn được xương cốt, gã hưng phấn đến sáng cả mắt: “A Sử Na Xã Nhĩ! Ngươi muốn nói gì? Ngươi muốn bao che cho tên phản bội này đúng không?”

Trong lều vàng đều im phăng phắc, Hiệt Lợi Khả Hãn ho vài cái, như cũng đang đợi một câu trả lời.

“Ngươi đang nói gì vậy? Ta luôn luôn trung thành với Chân Nhan, sao có thể làm ra chuyện vi phạm công bằng như vậy?” Giọng nói của A Sử Na Xã Nhĩ lạnh nhạt đến cùng cực, “Ta chỉ cảm thấy các ngươi quá ồn ào. Nếu tranh cãi không ngừng, mà cũng không ra được kết quả, hay là…”

Gã nhìn Hiệt Lợi Khả Hãn, chầm chậm nói: “Tổ chức một đại hội Ô Cổ Tư vì một mình A Sử Na Chuẩn. Nếu hắn trung thành thì Bàn Thát thiên thần nhất định sẽ để cho hắn sống sót, ngài nói có đúng không?”

Kim Thuật há hốc mồm, không thốt nổi một chữ nào. Những người khác trong lều vàng cũng như bị mất khả năng nói. Cuối cùng họ nhìn về phía A Sử Na Chuẩn bằng một ánh mắt phức tạp khó giải thích được.

Ô Cổ Tư có nghĩa là “tàn sát” trong tiếng Hãn Châu. Đại hội Ô Cổ Tư vốn là một tục lệ mà quý tộc Hãn Châu thượng cổ lưu lại, để cho mấy trăm nô lệ ở trong đó giết hại lẫn nhau, kẻ sống sót cuối cùng được coi là người mà Bàn Thát thiên thần lựa chọn. Quý tộc ở chung quanh xem họ giết hại lẫn nhau, lấy đó làm niềm vui.

Sau này, ông cố của A Tô Lặc là Lữ Quý Quang đã bỏ hoạt động giải trí tàn ác đó đi. Với tư cách một thể loại giải trí, đại hội Ô Cổ Tư đã hoàn toàn chỉ là lịch sử, nhưng dần dần, nó lại có một ý nghĩa khác.

Chỉ ở trong một tình huống nhất định, mọi người ở Hãn Châu sẽ thông qua thủ lĩnh bộ lạc đồng ý, một lần nữa tổ chức Ô Cổ Tư. Đó là khi khó phân định sinh tử, thị phi, lúc đó thì giao cho ý trời.

Mà người tham gia Ô Cổ Tư thì phải một mình đối đầu với mười nô lệ phạm tội có võ nghệ cao cường. Nếu hắn có thể một mình giết chết mười người này, hắn sẽ được coi là kẻ đúng, trung thành, vô tội. Tuy nhiên, nhiều năm qua, Ô Cổ Tư đã được tổ chức chín lần, nhưng trong chín lần đó không ai có thể giết được mười nô lệ phạm tội, đạt được tự do.

Trong nhận thức của mọi người, người tham gia đại hội Ô Cổ Tư cơ bản đã được định sẵn là phải chết.

A Sử Na Chuẩn không có phản ứng gì.

Nhưng Kim Thuật thì lại sững sờ. Gã ngẩn ra một lúc lâu, sau đó giữa một tràng xôn xao mới chỉ tay vào A Sử Na Xã Nhĩ hô to: “Ngươi… có phải ngươi đã biết gì đó nên định để hắn chết ở Ô Cổ Tư, dễ bề giết người diệt khẩu, tránh liên lụy ngươi đúng không?!”

A Sử Na Xã Nhĩ nhàn nhạt liếc gã một cái: “Kim Thuật, lập tức tóm lấy cắn ngay hai người, ngươi nóng nảy quá rồi nhỉ.”

Kim Thuật lúc này mới bình tĩnh lại. Gã nhìn A Sử Na Chuẩn, lại nhìn sang Hiệt Lợi Khả Hãn như đang đợi phán quyết.

“Thác thiết,” Hiệt Lợi Khả Hãn lạnh nhạt nói, “Ngươi nghiêm túc sao?”

“Vâng,” A Sử Na Xã Nhĩ trả lời, “Hãn Vương, chuyện này liên quan đến Ưng sư, liên quan đến đội quân chiến đấu sắc bén nhất của Chân Nhan chúng ta, nhất định phải có một quyết định công bằng nhất.”

Gã nói vậy, rồi thoáng nhìn xuống: “A Sử Na Chuẩn, ngươi cảm thấy thế nào?”

A Sử Na Chuẩn không nói gì, chỉ nhìn gã một cái.

Hiệt Lợi Khả Hãn buông chén bạc trong tay xuống, lướt nhìn tất cả mọi người trong lều vàng một vòng, cuối cùng dừng lại ở A Sử Na Chuẩn.

“Ta nhớ là lúc ta cho ngươi làm Đặc cần, cũng chỉ là vài năm sau khi ta cho Xã Nhĩ làm Thác thiết,” hắn ho khan vài cái, từ tốn nói, “Khi đó ta ra ngoài bị một con lợn rừng tấn công, Xã Nhĩ đã chém bị thương lợn rừng, ta hỏi nó là con muốn được thưởng cái gì, nó nói…”

Đang nói, ông lại ho. Hầu nữ đưa tay nhẹ nhàng đấm lưng cho ông.

“Nó nói…” Hãn Vương bình phục lại, “Nó muốn một con chim ưng khó thuần phục nhất. Dù con ưng này có bay cao thế nào, nó cũng muốn nhốt nó trong cái lồng của chính mình.”

A Sử Na Chuẩn giật mi mắt. Tất cả mọi người ở đây nghe được câu chuyện này, nhưng dường như cũng không hiểu gì.

“Vậy thì một lần nữa tổ chức đại hội Ô Cổ Tư đi. Thời gian thì quyết định là ba ngày sau,” Hãn Vương chậm rãi nói, “A Sử Na Chuẩn, hãy để Bàn Thát thiên thần quyết định ngươi có phải là tuyết ưng trung thành của Chân Nhan Bộ chúng ta hay không.”

“Còn con, cháu trai,” Hãn Vương quay sang A Sử Na Xã Nhĩ ở bên cạnh, “Biên giới Cửu Nam và Chân Nhan gần đây có một thế lực không an phận lắm, con dẫn binh đi một chuyến, ngày mai lập tức đi.”

Khóe mắt A Sử Na Xã Nhĩ liếc A Sử Na Chuẩn một cái, đáp: “Vâng, thưa Hãn Vương.”

Đại hội Ô Cổ Tư được quyết định như thế.

Trong ba ngày này, cũng giống như tất cả những người đã tham gia đại hội Ô Cổ Tư từ trước đến giờ, A Sử Na Chuẩn bị nhốt trong một hầm giam đặc biệt. Kim Thuật vốn định tự tay áp giải y vào, thuận tiện cho y nếm chút đau khổ, nhưng Hiệt Lợi Khả Hãn lại ra lệnh cho binh lính thân cận của mình đưa A Sử Na Chuẩn đi.

Khi tin tức này được truyền ra, ở đằng xa, y nghe thấy vài tướng lĩnh Ưng sư thuộc hạ của mình đang ồn ào ầm ĩ gì đó. Nhưng y lại bị áp giải nhốt lại, cũng không biết sau đó đã xảy ra chuyện gì.

Trong hầm giam không có cửa sổ, chỉ có một cầu thang thông lên mặt đất. Thân binh của Hãn Vương nhốt y vào rồi khóa cửa lại, sau đó bỏ đi.

A Sử Na Chuẩn ngồi dưới đất, nhớ lại chuyện vừa rồi. Y thấy hơi nghi hoặc, mấy ngày trước A Sử Na Xã Nhĩ còn đưa mấy lọ thuốc sang cho mình trị thương, sao hôm nay đã thẳng tay đẩy mình vào Ô Cổ Tư?

Có lẽ do chuyện này động chạm đến ích lợi của gã. Dù sao thì một khi việc trốn chạy được chứng thực, ngay cả bản thân A Sử Na Xã Nhĩ cũng khó giữ được mình, thế nên chỉ có thể tống y vào Ô Cổ Tư, bảo vệ chính mình.

Mà hiện giờ chuyện duy nhất y có thể làm là sống sót khỏi đại hội Ô Cổ Tư.

Y nghĩ ngợi, thấm thoát liền đến đêm. Cầu thang nơi hầm giam lóe lên một ánh lửa, có tiếng bước chân truyền đến. A Sử Na Chuẩn ngẩng đầu, phát hiện người tới lại là A Sử Na Xã Nhĩ. Trên người gã mặc một bộ chiến giáp, trên tóc cũng dính sương đêm, có vẻ đang khá vội vàng.

“Ngươi đến làm gì?” A Sử Na Chuẩn không hề nhích người, “Có gì cần dặn dò à?”

“Lúc nãy ngươi cũng nghe thấy đấy, Hãn Vương phái ta đi,” Xã Nhĩ nói, “Hai canh giờ sau ta sẽ phải xuất phát, có thể sẽ không về kịp trước khi diễn ra đại hội Ô Cổ Tư.”

A Sử Na Chuẩn gật đầu: “Ta đã biết, còn gì không?”

Xã Nhĩ đến gần thêm vài bước, giọng thấp xuống, nhưng giọng điệu vẫn có vẻ trào phúng khinh khỉnh: “Ngươi nghe đây, trong mười nô lệ, ta đã sắp xếp cho ngươi sáu cái, còn lại thì chỉ có thể để ngươi tự mình giết. Nếu bốn người kia mà ngươi cũng không giết được, vậy thì ngươi chết cũng đáng.”

A Sử Na Chuẩn ngước mắt nhìn gã: “Ngươi đến cùng là muốn ta chết hay là muốn ta sống?”

“Ta muốn ngươi sống không bằng chết, ngươi không thấy được sao, nhãi con nô lệ?” A Sử Na Xã Nhĩ lạnh lùng, “Ngươi cũng biết cách gây rắc rối cho ta lắm đấy. Kim Thuật nhắm kỹ ngươi là muốn khiến ta tổn thất nặng, thế mà ngươi lại cho hắn nhược điểm này. Ngươi nói đi, thanh đao mà ngươi mang về đó nếu bị tìm ra, ngươi định giải thích thế nào?”

“Chỉ là lượm được một thanh đao mà thôi,” mặt A Sử Na Chuẩn không có cảm xúc nào, “Còn phải giải thích thế nào nữa?”

“Nhưng thám tử của ta đã nói cho ta, Thế tử Thanh Dương cũng có được một thanh đao,” trong mắt Xã Nhĩ có sự tức giận, “Hãn Vương, Kim Thuật, đám người đó ai mà không có vài ba thám tử ở Thanh Dương? Nếu để họ biết được tin tức đó, lúc ấy ngươi thật sự sẽ chết chắc.”

A Sử Na Chuẩn không nói, chỉ ho khan vài tiếng. Có lẽ vì không khí ở đây có thoang thoảng mùi mốc, lúc này y cảm thấy hơi buồn nôn.

“A Sử Na Chuẩn, ngươi đúng là một con sói con không sợ chết,” Xã Nhĩ không thấy được có gì khác thường, chỉ nhìn chằm chằm vào y, “Hãn Vương cố ý phái ta đi, ông ta không muốn ta can thiệp vào đại hội Ô Cổ Tư của ngươi, nhãi con nô lệ. Ngươi nghe đây, sau khi ta trở về, ta muốn thấy ngươi còn sống. Bất kể thế nào, ít nhất ngươi phải sống đến khi ta trở về, hiểu chưa?”

“Ta sẽ sống,” giọng A Sử Na Chuẩn rất bình tĩnh, “Nhưng mà không phải vì ngươi.”

Sắc mặt A Sử Na Xã Nhĩ thay đổi. Gã trừng mắt nhìn A Sử Na Chuẩn, sau đó đưa tay ra, cách song sắt thô to bằng ngón tay mà túm lấy một lọn tóc của A Sử Na Chuẩn.

“Vì ai cũng được,” giọng nói của gã lạnh lẽo, “Ngươi cứ sống sót trước đi đã.”

Sống sót, đương nhiên phải sống sót, A Sử Na Chuẩn nghĩ.

Từ nhỏ đến lớn, đã rất nhiều lần y cảm thấy mình lập tức sẽ chết, nhưng cuối cùng y vẫn còn sống, vì một hơi thở, vì một cái mạng, vì một người.

Thật thứ y sợ nhất là cái chết.

Y vẫn muốn sống, được gặp lại A Tô Lặc, cho dù là ở trên chiến trường, dù họ là kẻ địch của nhau, y cũng muốn sống.

Nhưng nếu A Tô Lặc dùng Ảnh Nguyệt chặt đầu y đi, y lại cảm thấy không sợ chết.

Đấy, con người là sinh vật mâu thuẫn biết bao. Sợ, rồi lại không sợ. Sợ, là không thể gặp lại. Không sợ, lại là được chết trên tay người mình yêu.


	11. Chương 11

Mấy ngày còn lại, thức ăn mà người khác đưa đến hầm giam, dù là cái gì y cũng sẽ cố ăn hết. Cũng không biết vì sao thức ăn nơi này không được tốt lắm, khiến y gần như không có khẩu vị gì.

Mấy ngày này, trong đầu y hiện lên rất nhiều suy nghĩ, cũng gần như tập trung hết toàn bộ tinh lực của mình vào đại hội Ô Cổ Tư, cuối cùng chỉ còn một ý niệm đọng lại trong y: sống sót.

Sống sót, mới có thể gặp lại ánh nắng.

Buổi tối ngày cuối cùng trước đại hội Ô Cổ Tư, lại có một người khác đến hầm giam.

A Sử Na Chuẩn thật sự không thể tưởng được lúc này còn có ai đến đây. A Sử Na Xã Nhĩ đã xuất binh đánh trận, lúc này Kim Thuật e là còn đang uống rượu chúc mừng, còn ai tới được chứ?

Y không hề biết người đến là ai.

Người này mặc một bộ áo choàng đen toàn thân, mũ choàng to rộng che khuất đôi mắt, nửa mặt dưới bị che lại. A Sử Na Chuẩn không thấy rõ gương mặt của người đó, lại mơ hồ nhìn thấy được cằm đối phương khá thon nhỏ.

“Cậu là ai?”

Y hỏi.

“Thác thiết đại nhân sai ta đến.”

Người mặc đồ đen mở miệng. A Sử Na Chuẩn ngh được giọng nói của người đó, cảm thấy khá trẻ tuổi, có lẽ chỉ là một thiếu niên.

Thiếu niên bí ẩn nhìn y rất lâu, sau đó mới chậm rãi lấy từ trong tay áo ra một thứ. Đó là một lệnh bài bằng gỗ, A Sử Na Chuẩn chỉ liếc một cái đã nhận ra đó đúng là lệnh bài chuyên biệt của A Sử Na Xã Nhĩ.

“Thác thiết đại nhân sai ta giao cái này cho anh,” sau khi xác nhận thân phận, thiếu niên cất lệnh bài đi, lại tháo một chiếc nhẫn trên tay mình xuống, “Đại hội Ô Cổ Tư không cho phép anh mang vũ khí của chính mình, anh không thể mang Hoàn Thủ Đao của anh vào được. Ta vốn định chế tạo cho anh một ít vũ khí, nhưng chúng đều quá lộ liễu, chỉ có cái nhẫn này sẽ không gây chú ý.”

Nói xong, thiếu niên nhẹ nhàng kéo tay A Sử Na Chuẩn qua.

A Sử Na Chuẩn chú ý thấy tay thiếu niên này rất đẹp, thon dài trắng nõn, lại có một lớp chai mỏng. Y không biết từ khi nào bên cạnh A Sử Na Xã Nhĩ lại có một người như vậy, càng không rõ tại sao gã lại đột nhiên cho mình một chiếc nhẫn như thế.

“Đây là gì?” A Sử Na Chuẩn hơi hồ nghi.

“Anh cứ coi như nó là chỉ dẫn của Sáng Thế Thần đi,” thiếu niên cười nhẹ, “Hãy đeo nó vào. Khi anh gặp phải nguy hiểm, nó sẽ cứu anh.”

A Sử Na Chuẩn nhíu mày, thiếu niên lại nâng tay y lên, đeo chiếc nhẫn kia lên ngón trỏ của y.

Động tác đeo nhẫn cho y này quá dịu dàng, khiến y bỗng chợt hoảng hốt. Y ngước mắt nhìn, không thấy rõ đôi mắt của thiếu niên, chỉ là trong bóng tối, y cảm thấy đôi mắt kia hẳn là rất đẹp.

“Anh nhất định sẽ sống sót,” cuối cùng, y nghe thấy thiếu niên nói, “Anh cũng là phép màu.”

Sau khi thiếu niên đó đi rồi, A Sử Na Chuẩn nhìn chằm chằm chiếc nhẫn kia, muốn xem thử có cơ quan gì trong đó không, nhưng không tìm ra được. Có lẽ đây chỉ là một chiếc nhẫn bình thường, có lẽ là chiếc nhẫn mà ai đó đã cầu nguyện cho thiên thần phù hộ mà thôi.

Lúc này, y không tin vào bất kỳ sự phù hộ gì của Bàn Thát thiên thần.

Y biết, thứ có thể khiến y sống sót khỏi đại hội Ô Cổ Tư ngày mai chỉ có chính mình.

Hôm sau, mặt trời chỉ vừa ló lên từ phía Đông, A Tô Lặc đột nhiên tỉnh dậy.

Trong lòng hắn cảm thấy hơi hoảng hốt, như sắp có chuyện gì xảy ra.

Hắn vội vã đi ra ngoài, lại thấy toàn bộ Thanh Dương Bộ đều không có gì thay đổi, bầu trời cũng nắng đẹp hiếm hoi trong mùa đông. Những người chăn gia súc dậy sớm bắt đầu chuẩn bị thức ăn cho vật nuôi, các thiếu nữ nấu ăn đang ngâm nga ca dao, ở nơi xa các chiến sĩ đang hô to tập luyện, tất cả đều không khác gì so với thường ngày.

“Thế tử,” thị vệ của hắn thấy hắn, “Sao ngài dậy sớm như vậy?”

A Tô Lặc lắc đầu: “Ta…”

Khảm Đồ nhíu mày: “Thế tử làm sao vậy? Sắc mặt không tốt lắm?”

“Khảm Đồ,” A Tô Lặc hít sâu một hơi, “Giúp ta một chuyện đi…”

“Thế tử cứ nói!”

“Anh… tới Chân Nhan Bộ tìm cách thám thính một chút,” A Tô Lặc cảm thấy âm cuối của mình khẽ run rẩy, “Chân Nhan Bộ, đặc biệt là mấy vị tướng dẫn binh đánh trận, ví dụ như… người tên A Sử Na Chuẩn đó gần đây có hành động gì không?”

Khảm Đồ lên tiếng đáp ứng, nhận lệnh rời đi.

A Tô Lặc nhìn về chân trời phía Đông, mặt trời mùa đông rạng rỡ, nhưng hắn lại cảm thấy có hơi lạnh bốc lên từ mặt đất, mạnh mẽ tràn vào xương cốt của hắn.

Khi mặt trời dâng lên, chính là lúc đại hội Ô Cổ Tư ở Chân Nhan Bộ bắt đầu.

A Sử Na Chuẩn mặt quần áo màu đen, tóc xõa xuống. Lúc y bị dẫn đến, vì đã ba ngày không thấy ánh mặt trời, ánh nắng chiếu xuống làm y thấy hơi choáng váng, khiến y phải nheo mắt lại.

Nơi diễn ra đại hội Ô Cổ Tư chính là sân đấu của Chân Nhan Bộ, chung quanh đã ngồi đầy người. A Sử Na Chuẩn nhìn một chút, Hiệt Lợi Khả Hãn vẫn ngồi ở chính giữa, bên phải là đám con cháu của ông, bên trái là một vài tướng lĩnh dũng sĩ của Chân Nhan. Kim Thuật ngồi một bên, nở một nụ cười đầy xấu xa về phía y.

“A Sử Na Chuẩn,” Hiệt Lợi Khả Hãn ho vài cái, chậm rãi mở miệng, “Thị phi khó phân, sinh tử do ý trời, hãy để Bàn Thát thiên thần quyết định vận mệnh của ngươi đi.”

Nói xong, ông phất tay, có người nâng giá vũ khí lên, có những người khác cởi bởi xiềng xích giam cầm A Sử Na Chuẩn, cũng lục tìm trong quần áo y để xác định trên người y không có vũ khí của mình.

“Chọn đi,” Hiệt Lợi Khả Hãn nói, “Khoảnh khắc ngươi cầm lấy vũ khí chính là lúc ngươi phải chiến đấu.”

Đúng lúc này, mười nô lệ phạm tội bị đẩy đến. Xích trói trên người họ cũng được tháo ra hết, mỗi người được lấy một loan đao.

A Sử Na Chuẩn vươn tay, cầm lấy Hoàn Thủ Đao mà y quen dùng nhất. Một tiếng huýt sáo rất lớn vang lên từ xa, đại hội Ô Cổ Tư bắt đầu.

Mọi người gần như đều nín thở.

Họ biết mình sắp chứng kiến một việc. Hoặc là tuyết ưng gia tộc A Sử Na sẽ cứ thế mà chết, hoặc là con ưng này sẽ trở thành người duy nhất sống sót từ Ô Cổ Tư. Bất kể là gì, việc này đều đủ để trở thành một sự kiện chấn động trong mùa đông này.

A Sử Na Chuẩn nắm chặt thanh đao trong tay.

Y cần phải sống sót.

“Đến đi,” y hất cằm về phía mười tội nô kia, chậm rãi nói, “Xem ai trong chúng ta có thể sống sót.”

Mười tội nô ngửa mặt lên trời hét dài, rồi cầm đao vọt về phía y.

A Sử Na Chuẩn rút hoàn thủ đao ra. Vũ khí ở đại hội Ô Cổ Tư luôn rất tốt, cây đao này cũng không phải là ngoại lệ. Lưỡi đao ra khỏi vỏ, sát khí cuồn cuộn, gió thổi qua, hất tung mái tóc dài nâu thẫm của y lên. A Sử Na Chuẩn một tay cầm ngược đao, tay kia lấy vỏ đao làm lá chắn, đỡ lưỡi dao sắc bén mà một tội nô chém tới, đồng thời một chân mạnh mẽ đá văng một tội nô khác, chém một nhát đao không hề nương tay vào ngực người thứ ba nhào lại.

Máu bắn ra, đậu trên khóe môi y, rực rõ như một giọt nước mắt đỏ tươi.

Kim Thuật nhìn đến ghì chặt nắm tay, trừng mắt nhìn chằm chằm A Sử Na Chuẩn.

Ngay lúc sắc mặt gã trở nên khó coi, tay trái của A Sử Na Chuẩn đã đập vỏ đao vào ngực tội nô thứ tư, cùng lúc đó tay phải của y xoay tròn lưỡi đao, ngược tay chém ngang, cắt đứt cổ người thứ năm.

“Năm người,” có người thấp giọng nói, “Đặc cần đại nhân đúng là rất lợi hại.”

Nhưng lúc này, chỉ có chính A Sử Na Chuẩn mới biết tình huống đang không ổn lắm.

Không biết tại sao, bụng của y nhói đau. Cơn đau này không nghiêm trọng lắm, nhưng lại có cảm giác trì nặng, hệt như có một con dao cùn đang mài cứa qua lại tra tấn nội tạng trong bụng y.

A Sử Na Chuẩn cắn răng, muốn dựa vào việc hít thở đều đặn để giảm bớt cơn đau này. Nhưng sự đau đớn đó lại không hề để ý tới y, mà theo thời gian dần trôi lại càng lúc càng nghiêm trọng.

A Sử Na Chuẩn không biết cơn đau này đến cùng là do đâu. Y nghĩ có thể là Kim Thuật, hoặc là những người khác không muốn y sống đã bỏ thuốc vào thức ăn hôm nào đó của y. Hoặc là, chẳng lẽ… Trong đầu y lóe lên suy nghĩ đáng sợ, khiến y phải che kín bụng, khắp sống lưng lạnh toát.

Nhưng hiện giờ y không thể nào suy nghĩ tiếp được nữa. Trong tình cảnh lúc này, y cần phải đánh nhanh thắng nhanh, y chỉ có thể tập trung sống sót trước đã.

Vì thế y cầm hoàn thủ đao thẳng lại, chủ động bắt đầu tấn công. Nhưng mà năm người còn lại cũng đã cảnh giác, không xông lên từng người một nữa, cùng nhau đề phòng y. Sau một hồi giằng co, A Sử Na Chuẩn cảm thấy bắt đầu đổ mồ hôi lạnh, trước mắt dường như cũng hỗn loạn. Một tội nô chớp thời cơ, đưa mắt ra hiệu với vài người khác. Họ đồng thời lao đến, A Sử Na Chuẩn chỉ phản ứng chậm một khoảnh khắc thôi đã bị một người trong đó chém đao vào cánh tay.

Trong đám người truyền đến tiếng hô.

A Sử Na Chuẩn lại không hề do dự. Y đưa cánh tay bị thương ra chắn phía trước, nhân lúc đối phương còn chưa rút đao về, y giữ đao của hắn lại ở một góc độ, tay kia đồng thời chém ngang qua, khiến người đó bị thương nặng. Y đá văng hắn ra bằng một chân, sau đó đưa tay bóp cổ một người khác, mạnh mẽ đẩy bật hắn ra.

Còn ba người.

Lúc này, cơn đau nơi bụng y như biến thành kim châm, như đang đâm từng kim một vào da thịt và nội tạng của y. A Sử Na Chuẩn hít sâu một hơi, cắn chặt răng, ép mình quên đau đớn kia, tập trung tất cả lực chú ý, ổn định tinh thần.

Ba người còn lại liếc nhau, cuối cùng bất chấp tất cả lao lên. A Sử Na Chuẩn né lưỡi đao của người đầu tiên, đồng thời giẫm mạnh một phát lên chân người nọ nhảy lên, xoay người ngay phía trên người đó, rực rỡ lồng lồng tựa như một con ưng đang cất cánh.

Cùng lúc đó, y chém một đao ra, mạnh mẽ đâm xuyên qua cổ người nọ. Máu đỏ tươi bắn ra, ánh lên màu tóc nâu thẫm của y, xõa tung trong gió. Rõ ràng là đang chiến đấu tàn nhẫn đánh bạc cả tính mạng, nhưng nó lại khiến người vô cớ cảm nhận được một vẻ đẹp chết chóc lạnh thấu xương.

Kim Thuật nhìn đến ngây người. Hình như gã đã hiểu được tại sao A Sử Na Xã Nhĩ lại thích những cô nàng có mái tóc dài nâu thẫm và một nốt ruồi trên má.

Nhưng trên không trung, bụng A Sử Na Chuẩn đột nhiên nhói đau kịch liệt. Nỗi đau đớn đến quá đột nhiên, khiến y lập tức mất đi trọng tâm, gần như ngã ngồi trên xác của tội nô bên dưới. Hai người còn lại nhân cơ hội này đánh về phía y.

Đau đớn khiến sắc mặt A Sử Na Chuẩn trắng bệch như giấy. Nhưng dù là vậy, một tay y vẫn nắm chặt hoàn thủ đao trong tay, dùng hết sức bình sinh ném mạnh đao đi, đâm trúng ngực một người trong đó, còn một người khác thì y không thể cản lại được nữa. Tội nô cuối cùng đột nhiên nhào lên ngồi trên người y, hai tay bóp lấy cổ y.

“Xin lỗi Đặc cần,” tội nô đó lẩm bẩm, “Trước đây tôi từng đi đánh trận với ngài, ta không muốn giết ngài. Nhưng Vương tử Kim Thuật đã đưa em gái tôi đi. Đặc cần, xin lỗi, tôi chỉ có thể giết ngài…”

Sức trên tay hắn càng lúc càng lớn, A Sử Na Chuẩn khó thở ho lên. Cùng lúc đó, y cảm thấy bụng càng thêm đau đớn dữ dội, như có thứ gì đó bị hủy diệt phá đi, sau đó hóa thành máu tươi biến mất khỏi cơ thể y.

Bàn tay đang bóp nơi cổ tựa như sắt không thể rung chuyển, không khí ở cổ bị ép lại ngày càng ít dần. Trong cơn choáng váng vì nghẹt thở và đau đớn như kim châm, tay A Sử Na Chuẩn dần buông xuống. Trong đám người, rất nhiều người đã đứng lên, các tướng lĩnh Ưng sư thì đều muốn vọt vào sân đấu, lại bị thị vệ vô tình ngăn lại.

Kim Thuật cũng đứng lên. Đây đúng là cảnh mà gã vốn muốn thấy được, nhưng lúc thật sự nhìn thấy A Sử Na Chuẩn kề cận cái chết, gã lại nhớ đến mái tóc tung bay lúc nãy, vết máu đỏ tươi, vẻ đẹp chết chóc, gã đột nhiên thấy do dự.

… A Sử Na Chuẩn.

Trong cơn đau và một màu đen lúc sắp chết, A Sử Na Chuẩn như nghe thấy có ai gọi tên mình.

Y hốt hoảng thấy được bóng lưng ai đó, áo choàng đen, đao Ảnh Nguyệt màu đen, trong đôi mắt đen chứa đầy sự dịu dàng ôn hòa.

… A Sử Na Chuẩn, cậu, có muốn đi theo ta không?

… Ở Thanh Dương Bộ, sáo xương tượng trưng cho nơi trái tim hướng về, đây là lời hứa của ta đối với cậu.

… Ta, Lữ Quy Trần – A Tô Lặc – Mạt Tô Nhĩ, sẽ bảo vệ em.

A Tô Lặc.

Môi A Sử Na Chuẩn run run.

A Tô Lặc, A Tô Lặc.

Trong cổ họng y đột nhiên phát ra một tiếng gầm như dã thú bị thương, sau đó tay y chợt tóm chặt cổ áo đối phương, sau đó nhấc chân đạp mạnh lên trên. Đối phương cũng gào lên một tiếng thật to, nắm một cây đao bên cạnh lên nhào về phía y.

A Sử Na Chuẩn nâng cánh tay lên. Trong nháy mắt, y như nhớ ra gì đó, tay trái đâm về cổ người kia. Ngay lúc chiếc nhẫn nơi ngón trỏ y đụng vào cổ người đó, đột nhiên có tiếng cơ quan khởi động, sau đó ba lưỡi dao mỏng như cánh ve bắn ra, chui sâu vào động mạch của đối phương.

Người kia nhìn chằm chằm vào y, đôi mắt đỏ ngầu trừng lớn, chậm rãi ngã xuống trên mặt đất.

A Sử Na Chuẩn giãy giụa đứng lên, cầm lấy cây đao trên tay hắn cắt đứt cổ hắn.

Sau đó y chống đao, chậm rãi đứng dậy. Khắp người y đều là máu, cả trên mặt và tóc cũng dính máu, sắc mặt tái nhợt như giấy. Nhưng lúc này, trên sân đấu chỉ còn mình y còn sống. Y chính là người thắng cuộc lần này.

Hiệt Lợi Khả Hãn chậm rãi đứng lên.

“A Sử Na Chuẩn,” trong giọng nói của Hãn Vương đã lộ tuổi già có sự phức tạp khó giải thích, “Đúng là đã lâu lắm rồi ta không thấy ngươi chật vật như vậy.”

A Sử Na Chuẩn ngẩng đầu nhìn ông, gằn từng chữ một: “Ta, thắng.”

“Phải,” cuối cùng Hãn Vương cũng không kiệm lợi nữa, “Ngươi thắng. Bàn Thát thiên thần đã lựa chọn ngươi, ngươi là chiến sĩ trung thành nhất của Chân Nhan Bộ chúng ta.”

Người của Ưng sư reo hò dữ dội, mà mắt A Sử Na Chuẩn thì lại trở nên mơ hồ. Y mơ màng nhìn thấy Kim Thuật, lại không thấy rõ vẻ mặt của gã. Cơn đau nơi bụng đã vượt quá sự chịu đựng của y. Y cứ như vậy ngã xuống đất.

Giữa cơn hôn mê và đau đớn, hình như có người bế y lên, đặt y ở nơi nào đó. Sau đó y nghe được tiếng ai la lên kinh ngạc và giận dữ, rồi y lại bị nâng lên đưa đến nơi khác. Có người nói gì đó bên cạnh y, loáng thoáng như là: “Hắn… Hơn một tháng… Khôn trạch… Đứa bé không còn nữa…”

Cái gì?

Họ đang nói gì vậy?

A Sử Na Chuẩn đã không còn sức tự hỏi nữa. Y chỉ muốn nhắm mắt lại, trốn tránh cơn đau khó có thể chịu đựng này.

Đau qua, trong cơn mê, y khẽ rên rỉ, A Tô Lặc, thật sự đau quá…


	12. Chương 12

Khi A Sử Na Chuẩn tỉnh lại, y đang nằm trong một cái lều lạ lẫm.

Lều rất lớn, cũng có cũng đủ than để sưởi ấm. Trên người y chỉ đắp một cái thảm, xung quanh không có ai cả.

Y chậm rãi ngồi dậy, lại vẫn cảm thấy bụng quặn đau từng cơn. Cơn đau này khiến y nhớ lại cảnh cuối cùng trước khi mất đi ý thức: Hiệt Lợi Khả Hãn tuyên bố y đã chiến thắng đại hội Ô Cổ Tư, sau đó vì quá đau đớn y đã ngất đi.

… Cuối cùng là đã xảy ra chuyện gì.

Như nghe thấy được bên trong có tiếng động, có người đi đến trước cửa. Đó là hai thị vệ mặc chiến giáp, thấy A Sử Na Chuẩn tỉnh, vẻ mặt có gì đó rất khó giải thích, nhưng họ không dám nhìn thẳng vào y. Một người nói nhỏ với một người khác: “Mau đi báo cho Hãn Vương là Đặc cần đại nhân đã tỉnh!”

Người kia gật đầu, nhanh chóng chạy ra ngoài.

“Đây là đâu…” A Sử Na Chuẩn mở miệng, giọng nói còn hơi khàn, “Sao lại thế này?”

“Đặc cần đại nhân, đây là lều của Vương tử Kim Thuật,” người ở lại trả lời, “Ngài đã hôn mê ba ngày, Hãn Vương để ngài cứ nghỉ ngơi ở nơi này trước đã.”

A Sử Na Chuẩn thầm kinh ngạc, nhưng trên mặt lại không thay đổi gì: “Lều của Kim Thuật?”

“Vâng,” người nọ hình như cũng không dám nói thêm gì, “Sau khi ngài chiến thắng ở đại hội Ô Cổ Tư, cơ thể ngài không khoẻ lắm… Vương tử Kim Thuật đã chủ động đưa ngài về đây.”

A Sử Na Chuẩn tạm thời không biết Kim Thuật đang có ý gì. Y muốn đứng lên, lại phát hiện trên cổ và cổ tay mình đều bị cột xích sắt, đầu kia sợi xích thì khóa vào một cột sắt dài bằng cánh tay đóng đinh trên mặt đất.

“Thế này là sao?” A Sử Na Chuẩn nâng tay lên.

“Đặc cần đại nhân, chúng tôi chỉ là thuộc hạ của Vương tử,” người nọ thấp giọng nói, “Đại nhân, thật r a chúng tôi đều rất kính nể dũng khí và sức mạnh của ngài ở đại hội Ô Cổ Tư. Đại nhân… Nếu ngài có tâm sự riêng gì khó nói, ngài nhất định đừng đối nghịch với Vương tử Kim Thuật, thật sự nhất định phải kiên trì đến khi Thác thiết đại nhân trở về…”

A Sử Na Chuẩn càng không hiểu gì cả.

Người nọ cắn răng, còn định nói gì nữa, ở ngoài đã truyền đến tiếng bước chân dồn dập.

Kim Thuật tới.

Kim Thuật vọt vào rất nhanh, gã gần như là phá cửa vào. Sau đó gã vẩy tay, hơi mất kiên nhẫn bảo những người khác mau chóng ra ngoài.

Sau khi tất cả mọi người đã rời đi, Kim Thuật đến gần vài bước, nhìn xuống A Sử Na Chuẩn. Gã đột nhiên lạnh lùng cười.

“Ngươi tỉnh rồi à?” Kim Thuật từ trên cao nhìn xuống, hỏi, “Cảm thấy khó chịu ở đâu không?”

Rõ ràng là câu hỏi, nhưng A Sử Na Chuẩn lại cảm nhận được ý xấu.

“Tại sao ta lại ở đây?” Y hỏi ngược lại, “Còn nữa, tại sao ngươi lại khóa ta lại?”

Kim Thuật nhìn chăm chú vào y, từ mắt đến sống mũi cao thẳng, lại đến nốt ruồi nho nhỏ trên mặt, cuối cùng ánh mắt theo mái tóc nâu thẫm dừng lại trên bụng y.

“A Sử Na Chuẩn,” gã cười khẩy, “Ngươi giấu kỹ đấy nhỉ.”

A Sử Na Chuẩn nắm bắt được một chút nguy hiểm. Ngón tay y giật giật, toàn thân đều căng cứng. Nhưng đột nhiên y nhận ra có gì đó không đúng, trên người y có một mùi hương rất nhạt, đó là mùi Khôn trạch của y!

Rõ ràng là y đã uống thuốc, tại sao mùi hương trên người y lại lộ ra? Chẳng lẽ?!

“Ngươi đang nói gì vậy?” Mặt A Sử Na Chuẩn không hề biến sắc, “Kim Thuật, ngươi khóa ta lại như vậy, Hãn Vương có biết không?”

Kim Thuật lại cười: “Ông ta biết hay không thì liên quan gì chứ? Dù sao hiện giờ ngươi đang ở trong tay ta.”

Nói xong, gã cúi xuống, đưa tay ra nắm cằm A Sử Na Chuẩn.

“Đặc cần, có thể nói cho chúng ta biết ngươi phân hóa thành Khôn trạch lúc nào không?” Hơi thở của gã gần như phả thẳng vào mặt A Sử Na Chuẩn, “Thêm nữa, đứa bé sinh non của ngươi là của ai?”

A Sử Na Chuẩn mở to mắt, đầu trống rỗng.

Cái gì? Đứa bé? Hóa ra cơn đau dữ dội ở đại hội Ô Cổ Tư thật đúng là…

Y lập tức nhớ lại kỳ mưa sương trải qua cùng A Tô Lặc. Khoang cung của y bị A Tô Lặc mở ra, sau đó… Nhưng y lại thật sự có một đứa bé, hơn nữa còn mất đi trong đại hội Ô Cổ Tư.

Dường như có một bàn tay vô hình bóp chặt trái tim y, nỗi đau mạnh mẽ trong tim khiến y không thể kiềm chế được mà che ngực cong lưng lại. Y chưa từng trải qua cảm giác như vậy, còn chưa có được mà đã mất đi.

Kim Thuật chưa từng thấy y có phản ứng như vậy, chợt buông tay ra.

Một lúc lâu sau, A Sử Na Chuẩn mới chậm rãi ngẩng đầu lên. Ánh mắt của y vẫn hơi mờ mịt tan rã, sắc mặt cũng trắng bệch như giấy.

“Ngươi không biết mình có thai sao? Cũng phải, thai mới hơn một tháng, ngươi không cảm thấy được cũng bình thường.” Kim Thuật nói, “Hơn một tháng, cũng chưa ổn định lắm, không ngờ qua một đại hội Ô Cổ Tư, ngươi bảo vệ được mạng của mình, nhưng mạng của con ngươi thì không.”

“Ngươi đừng gạt ta,” A Sử Na Chuẩn ép buộc chính mình bình tĩnh lại, “Khôn trạch gì, thai gì? Ngươi đang nói cái quái gì vậy?”

Kim Thuật phì cười, chậm rãi nói: “Đặc cần, hiện giờ ở Chân Nhan Bộ chúng ta không ai là không biết câu chuyện tuyệt vời này. Ưng sư Đặc cần mười năm rong ruổi chưa hề chiến bại, chiến thắng trở về từ đại hội Ô Cổ Tư, lại bị phát hiện là một Khôn trạch, còn có con của người khác…”

Sắc mặt A Sử Na Chuẩn càng tái đi.

“Mọi người, kể cả Hãn Vương, đều muốn biết,” giọng Kim Thuật càng lúc càng có vẻ nguy hiểm, “đứa bé đó là của ai? Tính ngày một chút thì có vẻ là khoảng thời gian ngươi và Thế tử Thanh Dương mất tích, đúng không?”

Ngón tay A Sử Na Chuẩn run rẩy, nhưng dù là vậy, y vẫn nhắc nhở chính mình theo bản năng: Không thể tiết lộ A Tô Lặc, tuyệt đối không được.

“Không phải,” y khẽ nói, “Ta không thể nào có chuyện gì với Thế tử Thanh Dương được.”

Kim Thuật nhìn y: “Vậy thì còn có thể là của ai? Ngươi đừng có nói là thằng sói A Sử Na Xã Nhĩ. Ai cũng biết hắn chỉ ngủ với những cô gái giống ngươi. Nếu hắn biết ngươi là Khôn trạch thì đã ra tay với ngươi từ lâu rồi. Chẳng lẽ cả chủ nhân của ngươi mà ngươi cũng gạt à?”

A Sử Na Chuẩn thở hắt ra.

“Không biết,” y nói, “Ta không biết.”

“Không biết?” Kim Thuật càng cảm thấy buồn cười, “Ngươi không biết đứa bé là của ai? Không thể là tên thợ sắt phu ngựa nào ở Chân Nhan chứ? Đặc cần đại nhân, ngươi nên nghĩ kỹ đi, rốt cuộc đứa bé đó là của ai? Phía Hãn Vương cần một kết luận đấy.”

A Sử Na Chuẩn nhắm chặt miệng không nói một lời.

Kim Thuật lại không buông tha y: “Nếu không thì ngươi suy nghĩ lại xem đã có những ai ngủ với ngươi, ta cũng tính giúp ngươi xem rốt cuộc nó là của ai, được không?”

A Sử Na Chuẩn hệt như một tảng băng, vẫn trầm lặng không nói.

Kim Thuật nhìn chằm chằm y, bỗng dưng cười lên.

“A Sử Na Chuẩn, đôi khi ta cảm thấy ngươi rất thú vị, bởi vì cuộc đời của ngươi thật sự thoạt trông như một trò cười,” Kim Thuật nói ra như đang cảm thán, “Lúc ngươi bốn tuổi, ngươi bị A Sử Na Xã Nhĩ chọn làm nô lệ của hắn. Sau này ngươi vất vả lắm mới mở được một đường máu nhờ bán mạng và chiến tranh để thoát khỏi thân phận nô lệ. Ngươi tranh đấu dũng mãnh cả đời, lại đột nhiên bị phát hiện là một Khôn trạch, ngươi đoán xem, cuộc đời về sau của ngươi sẽ như thế nào?”

Gã chậm rãi thổi ra một cái, làm tóc mái trên trán A Sử Na Chuẩn khẽ lay động.

“Sau khi biết ngươi là Khôn trạch, mấy anh em của ta đều muốn giành lấy ngươi. Họ đều muốn có một Khôn trạch vừa xinh đẹp vừa mạnh mẽ, sinh cho họ một bầy sói con…” Gã phì cười, “Ta đã cản họ lại. Ta nói ngươi chưa khỏe lại, trước hết cứ để ngươi hồi phục vết thương trong lều của ta đã rồi tính sau… Ngươi biết họ đã nghĩ ra lời đề nghị thú vị gì không?”

A Sử Na Chuẩn ngước mắt nhìn gã.

Kim Thuật nhìn vào mắt y, cười khẽ nói: “Họ nói, chờ đến khi ngươi khỏe lại thì phải làm một lần ‘đại hội săn ưng lều vàng’, nhốt ngươi tại đây, tất cả mọi người thay phiên ngủ với ngươi, để xem cuối cùng thì ngươi sẽ sinh ra con của ai… A Sử Na Chuẩn, nói thử xem, Hãn Vương có nhiều con cháu như vậy, ngươi muốn sinh con của ai?”

Vai A Sử Na Chuẩn khẽ run lên một chút, y siết chặt nắm tay, thấp giọng nói: “Các ngươi điên rồi.”

“Đây là quy tắc của thảo nguyên Hãn Châu mà, Đặc cần, ngươi đã quên rồi sao?” Ý cười của Kim Thuật gần như tràn cả ra ngoài, như một con sói nguy hiểm, “Cướp lấy một Khôn trạch, chinh phục hắn, thao túng hắn, khiến hắn sinh con cho mình, chẳng lẽ không phải là chuyện vui vẻ nhất sao?”

Gã nhẹ nhàng mân mê một lọn tóc của A Sử Na Chuẩn: “Huống gì Khôn trạch lại là ngươi.”

“Kim Thuật,” A Sử Na Chuẩn thấp giọng nói, “A Sử Na Xã Nhĩ đã chết rồi à?”

Kim Thuật sửng sốt: “Đương nhiên là không, ngươi hỏi để làm gì?”

“Cũng không hiểu sao ta luôn có dự cảm,” khóe miệng A Sử Na Chuẩn nhếch lên thành một nụ cười lạnh, “Đến khi hắn trở về, ngươi và hắn thể nào cũng phải chết một người.”

Y ngừng một chút, lại nói: “Hoặc là, chưa cần đợi đến khi hắn trở về, ngươi liền sẽ chết trong tay ta.”

Kim Thuật nheo mắt lại.

Người trước mắt này cho dù là Khôn trạch, dù đã rơi vào tay mình, lại vẫn không hề muốn cúi đầu, thậm chí không muốn nói ra một câu xin tha nào. Tựa như con chim ưng khó thuần phục nhất, cho dù ngươi đã che kín mắt nó, nó cũng vẫn có thể ngửi được mùi máu, giang rộng đôi cánh của mình.

“Hắn có trở về được hay không thì hãy nhớ kỹ, ngươi đang nằm trong tay ta, tuy là giờ ta cũng không thể làm gì được ngươi, dù sao thì ngươi cũng vừa mới sảy thai,” tay Kim Thuật vuốt ve nốt ruồi trên má y, “Ngươi cứ nghỉ ngơi cho thân thể khỏe lại đã. Tới khi ngươi khỏe rồi thì nên phát huy tác dụng của một Khôn trạch.”

Gã đưa lọn tóc kia lên mũi ngửi, sau đó nhẹ thở hắt ra.

“Thật thú vị, ta chưa bao giờ ngờ được,” giọng điệu của gã như đang than tiếc, “sẽ ngửi được mùi hương như vậy từ cơ thể của ngươi.”

Mười ngày sau đó, A Sử Na Chuẩn vẫn luôn bị nhốt trong lều. Y nghe được ở ngoài lều có rất nhiều người canh gác. Những người ra vào đưa thức ăn và thuốc cho y đều bị tra hỏi, có thể thấy lần này Kim Thuật canh giữ y chặt chẽ thế nào.

Ở trong lều, A Sử Na Chuẩn cũng không hề nhàn rỗi.

Tuy cơ thể y vẫn chưa hồi phục, nhưng y không hề quên lúc nào cũng tìm kiếm cơ hội. Hơn nửa tháng nay, y đã trộm giấu được một cái muỗng đồng trong thức ăn mang đến cho mình, sau đó lén mài nó lên xích sắt trói trên người và cột sắt trên mặt đất. Dần dần, cái muống làm bằng đồng này bị mài đến sắc bén, cột sắt cũng gần như đã bị cạy lên một nửa.

Tính thời gian, A Sử Na Xã Nhĩ đã sắp trở lại, quan trọng nhất là Lý Trường Ca và Di Di có thể cũng đang trên đường về.

A Sử Na Xã Nhĩ trở về thì nhất định sẽ gây rối sự sắp xếp hiện giờ của Kim Thuật. Khi đó, chỉ cần Lý Trường Ca và Di Di trở về, y chắc chắn có thể nghĩ ra cách thoát khỏi tình huống khó khăn hiện tại.

Nhưng y lại bỗng cảm thấy mê mang, không biết nếu sau khi thoát khỏi tình trạng hiện giờ, y nên đi nơi nào.

Mấy ngày nay, y ngủ không ngon giấc. Y hơi sợ phải đi ngủ, vì mỗi lần ngủ, y lại mơ thấy một cậu bé, rất nhỏ, trông mới chỉ một, hai tuổi, mặt hơi giống A Tô Lặc, đôi mắt lại vô cùng giống y, làn da trăng trắng, tóc đen nhánh. Bé con đưa tay về phía y, nũng nịu kêu: Ôm, ôm!

Trong mộng, A Sử Na Chuẩn chạy tới, ôm chặt đứa bé này. Bé con mềm mềm tựa vào vai y, ôm cổ y cười hô lên: “A ba! Tìm a ba!”

A Sử Na Chuẩn hôn lên gương mặt mềm mại của bé, nhẹ giọng nói: “Được, cha đưa con đi tìm a ba, được không?”

Bé hỏi: “A ba của con là ai ạ?”

“A ba của con,” A Sử Na Chuẩn dịu dàng rủ rỉ, “Là Thế tử của Thanh Dương Bộ, là Đại Quân tương lai của Thanh Dương Bộ.”

“A ba của con giỏi thế!” Bé con càng vui vẻ, “Nói a ba kể chuyện cho con nghe được không?”

Trong mộng, A Sử Na Chuẩn ôm chặt con của y, nói: Được.

Ngoài mộng, A Sử Na Chuẩn lại bừng tỉnh bởi cơn đau nơi ngực.

Trong ngực y trống rỗng, ngoại trừ không khí lạnh giá thì không có gì cả.

Đứa bé đó đã không còn nữa, đã chết rồi, chết ở đại hội Ô Cổ Tư, chết trong sự vô tri vô giác của y.

A Sử Na Chuẩn vòng tay ôm lấy đầu gối của mình, vùi đầu vào tay. Ngực y vẫn không ngừng nhói đau, như nhắc y rằng con của y và A Tô Lặc đã chết.

A Tô Lặc, y nghĩ, đứa bé đó đã chết.

Y thì thầm.

Con của chúng ta đã chết.

Nắm tay y siết chặt, đầu ngón tay bấm mạnh vào lòng bàn tay.

Anh không cần biết.

Y cắn chặt răng.

Quá đau, y nghĩ, hãy cứ để nó trở thành một bí mật.

Một bị mật bị chính ta vùi lấp.

Ở bên kia, người của Khảm Đồ cũng đã trở về từ Chân Nhan Bộ, mang cho A Tô Lặc vài tin tức.

“Nghe nói là vì nghi ngờ có cấu kết với người của Thanh Dương nên Chân Nhan Bộ đã tổ chức đại hội Ô Cổ Tư một lần nữa vì A Sử Na Chuẩn.”

Mặt A Tô Lặc biến sắc: “Đại hội Ô Cổ Tư? Hắn chính là Đặc cần Chân Nhan Bộ mà, sao Hiệt Lợi Khả Hãn có thể đồng ý để hắn tham gia Ô Cổ Tư?”

Khảm Đồ nói: “Nghe nói tuy A Sử Na Chuẩn đã lập nên không ít chiến công ở Chân Nhan, nhưng vì xuất thân của hắn là nô lệ nên thật ra địa vị ở Chân Nhan cũng không cao. Huống hồ chủ nhân trước kia của hắn là A Sử Na Xã Nhĩ rất có dã tâm, tất nhiên cũng sẽ khiến những Vương tử khác kiêng dè. Lúc này e là có gì đó đằng sau nữa. Hơn nữa nghe nói, trước khi Ô Cổ Tư bắt đầu, A Sử Na Xã Nhĩ cũng bị phái đi đánh trận, đến nay vẫn chưa trở về.”

A Tô Lặc chỉ cảm thấy bên tai nổ vang. Hắn không nghe được lời giải thích sau đó của Khảm Đồ nữa, chỉ hỏi: “Cuối cùng thì sao? Hắn còn sống không?”

“Còn sống,” Khảm Đồ trả lời, “Hiện đang dưỡng thương.”

A Tô Lặc thở ra một hơi thật dài.

Vậy thì tốt, hắn nghĩ, còn sống là tốt rồi.

Nhưng tại sao A Sử Na Chuẩn lại gặp phải chuyện như vậy? Tại sao tất cả lại sẽ biến thành như vậy? Không phải y là chiến thần của Chân Nhan Bộ sao, thế mà y lại gặp phải chuyện nguy hiểm như thế à?

… Hơn nữa khi tất cả chuyện đó diễn ra, ta lại bất lực.

A Tô Lặc mơ hồ nhớ lại cái gì đó. Tiệc lửa ban đêm ở Chân Nhan Bộ, cậu bé ôm thỏ con, vết thương do đòn roi, nước mắt của ai… Đầu của hắn chợt đau như sắp vỡ ra, khiến hắn ôm đầu lảo đảo lui về sau một bước.

Khảm Đồ vội đỡ hắn: “Thế tử?!”

A Tô Lặc lắc đầu, chậm rãi đứng thẳng dậy, sau đó nói với hắn: “Chuẩn bị cho ta một con ngựa, ta muốn, ta muốn đi ra ngoài một chuyến.”

Khảm Đồ vội nói: “Thế tử muốn đi đâu? Có muốn tôi báo với Đại Quân một tiếng không? Với lại ngài muốn mang theo bao nhiêu người?”

“Không cần,” A Tô Lặc nói, “một mình ta đi.”

Khảm Đồ hơi ngạc nhiên, còn muốn nói gì đó nữa, lập tức nghe thấy giọng nói của Lữ Tung vang lên từ phía sau.

“Ngươi đi trước đi.”

A Tô Lặc cũng kinh ngạc một chút. Hắn quay lại nhìn cha mình: “A ba…”

Trên mặt của Lữ Tung không có vẻ tức giận gì, chỉ bình tĩnh nhìn hắn: “Con đang muốn đi đâu?”

A Tô Lặc cắn răng, một lúc lâu sau mới nhẹ giọng nói: “Con muốn đi một chuyến… Con, muốn đi tìm một người.”

Lữ Tung lại nói: “Con không sợ đi như vậy sẽ chết ở đó sao?”

“Con sợ,” A Tô Lặc nói, “Nhưng con không sợ chết vì người đó.”

“Chế vì người đó,” giọng nói của Lữ Tung rất nặng nề, “Đó là một người rất quan trọng nhỉ.”

“Vâng,” A Tô Lặc lấy hết can đảm nhìn về cha mình, “A ba, tuy bọn con biết nhau chưa lâu, nhưng con… Con có thể hiểu rõ trái tim của mình, con…”

Lữ Tung nâng tay lên, cắt ngang lời hắn.

“A Tô Lặc, ta sẽ kể cho con nghe một câu chuyện.”

A Tô Lặc nhìn về phía ông.

“Đó là chuyện khi Lang Vương còn trẻ. Lúc ấy hắn là người thừa kế của Sóc Bắc Bộ, khi đang tìm kiếm bầy sói trên Băng Lục Nguyên thì đụng phải bão tuyết. Sau khi tỉnh lại, hắn gặp một thiếu nữ. Họ yêu nhau, còn hạ sinh một đứa bé. Nhưng khi hắn đưa cô gái và đứa bé đó về mới biết được cô gái này là công chúa của kẻ thù truyền kiếp của Sóc Bắc. Hơn nữa công chúa này còn giỏi cưỡi ngựa bắn cung, đã từng giết rất nhiều dũng sĩ của Sóc Bắc trong một lần chiến đấu với Sóc Bắc.”

Lữ Tung dừng một chút, chậm rãi hỏi: “Con đoán xem, cuối cùng Lang Vương trẻ tuổi này đã làm thế nào?”

A Tô Lặc lắc đầu.

“Hắn và công chúa uống một chén rượu cuối cùng, sau đó ném công chúa và con của nàng vào bầy sói, để mặc chúng cắn xé, cả xương cũng không còn.”

A Tô Lặc lui về sau một bước, kinh ngạc nhìn cha mình.

“A Tô Lặc, người mà Lang Vương yêu nhất cả đời chính là cô gái đó, nhưng trên tay nàng đã nhuốm máu của chiến sĩ Sóc Bắc, vậy nên nàng không thể sống. Nếu họ tiếp tục ở bên nhau, người của Sóc Bắc sẽ nhìn Lang Vương của họ ra sao?”

“Nhưng mà…” A Tô Lặc thấp giọng nói, “Hắn có thể thả cô ấy đi, tại sao nhất định phải giết cô ấy?”

“Bởi vì hắn là vua, phía sau của hắn là muôn vàn con dân,” trong giọng Lữ Tung như nặng nề khói sương, “Vị vua trẻ nhất định phải trưởng thành bằng cách thức tàn nhẫn nhất.”

A Tô Lặc chỉ cảm thấy sống lưng lạnh buốt.

Lúc này, Lữ Tung lại vỗ vai hắn.

“Con trai, ta biết tính con, con thật sự có thể bất chấp tất cả. Tuy nhiên, dù con có chấp nhận đánh đổi tất cả để cứu người đó, thậm chí chết ở đó vì người đó, con cảm thấy con chết có ý nghĩa, nhưng con có nghĩ đến việc trong mắt tộc nhân của hắn, hắn sẽ bị hoàn toàn chứng thực là cấu kết với kẻ địch không? Con có nghĩ đến kết cục của hắn không? Hắn sẽ bị đưa đến lều các nô lệ để mua vui, hay là sẽ bị tưới dầu nóng bị thiêu chết, hay là sẽ bị bỏ vào trong bao dẫm thành thịt nát?”

Đại Quân nặng nề cười một tiếng, nhưng đôi mắt ông lại không cười.

“Con quên rồi sao? Khi còn nhỏ con đã thấy đấy, anh họ của con, con trai duy nhất của chị ta không phải đã bị cắt đứt đầu bởi vì chuyện này sao?”

A Tô Lặc bỗng nhớ lại gương mặt khô quắt trong vôi kia.

Hắn rùng mình một cái.

“Đừng đi đâu cả, con trai của ta,” giọng của ông rất trầm, “Hay là con cũng muốn uống một chén rượu làm từ máu của người con yêu?”


	13. Chương 13

Mười chín ngày sau khi đại hội Ô Cổ Tư kết thúc, thảo nguyên Hãn Châu đón chào một trong những ngày hội lớn nhất: Tiết đón trăng.

Theo truyền thuyết, vào thời thượng cổ, hai anh em Sáng Thế Thần kia đã ôm nhau vào chính ngày này, sáng tạo nên hậu duệ thứ nhất của họ. Thế nên vào ngày này, tất cả các bộ tộc trên thảo nguyên Hãn Châu đều sẽ tổ chức tiệc tối long trọng, dùng tiếng ca và vũ đạo của họ để ca tụng sự sáng thế của chiến thần và thuỷ thần.

Khi mới tờ mờ sáng, mọi người đã dậy bắt đầu chuẩn bị. Trong ngày này, ngay cả các Khôn trạch bị quý tộc vây nuôi cũng hiếm hoi mà có thể ra ngoài đi lại một chút. Lễ mừng thường bắt đầu từ giữa trưa, mãi cho đến sáng sớm hôm sau mới kết thúc.

Cũng giống như những người khác, từ giữa trưa Kim Thuật đã bắt đầu uống rượu mua vui. Đến chạng vạng, sau khi Hiệt Lợi Khả Hãn cắt miếng thịt dê nướng đầu tiên xuống, tiệc chúc mừng toàn bộ lạc chính thức bắt đầu. Đúng lúc này, có người đột nhiên đến báo: A Sử Na Xã Nhĩ đã chiến thắng, mang theo chiến lợi phẩm và nô lệ thu được đang trên đường trở về.

Hiệt Lợi Khả Hãn vỗ tay cười vang, cùng mọi người uống một chén rượu. Nét cười của Kim Thuật thì hơi miễn cưỡng, nhưng gã vẫn đối phó tạm cho đến khi Hiệt Lợi Khả Hãn cảm thấy mệt mỏi phải rời đi trước.

Hãn Vương rời đi, mọi người ở tiệc tối cũng không có gì e dè nữa, tất cả đều vui chơi thỏa thích. Rượu ngon nồng đậm hắt lên áo váy của vũ nữ, mùi thịt nướng thơm tỏa ra khắp nơi. Cánh đàn ông gọi nhau, có đấu võ cũng có chuyện trò, khắp nơi đều ồn ã náo nhiệt.

Kim Thuật lại không cười nổi.

Gã nghĩ đến gì đó, xách theo một bầu rượu đứng lên như muốn rời đi. Lúc này, vài con cháu khác cũng chú ý đến hành động của gã, ồn ào đi đến tụ tập thành một đám. Một người trong đó nói: “A Sử Na Xã Nhĩ sắp về rồi.”

“Lần này hắn chiến thắng trở về,” một người khác nói, “Chúng ta không thể không đề phòng.”

“Hơn nữa…” Một người trong đó kéo dài giọng, “Nếu để thằng nhãi sói A Sử Na Xã Nhĩ kia biết chuyện của A Sử Na Chuẩn, hắn sẽ làm thế nào? Hắn nhất định sẽ mang A Sử Na Chuẩn đi như phần thưởng của mình. Đến lúc đó thì chúng ta còn làm gì được nữa?”

Có lẽ là vì đã uống không ít rượu, lúc này trong đám con cháu này lan tràn một cảm giác kích động. Bình thường họ bị chèn ép hết mức bởi A Sử Na Xã Nhĩ và A Sử Na Chuẩn, lúc này có một ý nghĩ to gan điên cuồng hiện lên trong đầu họ.

“Hay là chúng ta…” Có một người mở miệng trước, “chờ hắn trở về thì giết hắn.”

Kim Thuật nắm chặt bầu rượu.

Có mấy kẻ khác bắt đầu hùa theo: “Đúng thế, giết thằng sói con kia, để tránh đêm dài lắm mộng.”

Mọi người đồng thời nhìn về Kim Thuật: “Ngươi thấy sao?”

Kim Thuật lau khóe miệng, thấp giọng nói: “Rất tốt.”

Tất cả mọi người kể cả Kim Thuật đều hướng mắt về một phương hướng nào đó, là phía lều đang giam giữ A Sử Na Chuẩn.

“Hay là,” có người khẽ nói, “làm hắn trước đi?”

Kim Thuật hít sâu một hơi, đột nhiên ngẩng phắt đầu lên uống hết nửa bầu rượu.

“Đi,” rượu mạnh thiêu đốt tim phổi và đầu óc của gã, “Đêm nay hãy hưởng thụ cho đủ trước đã rồi tính sau.”

Khi Kim Thuật đi đến trước lều có A Sử Na Chuẩn, một trận gió Bắc nổi lên. Lúc này A Sử Na Chuẩn đang nhắm mắt nghỉ ngơi. Ngay khi mành cửa lều bị vén lên, gió Bắc cuốn hơi lạnh cuồn cuộn ùa vào, khiến y chợt bừng tỉnh.

Y thấy Kim Thuật đi đến. Ngoại trừ Kim Thuật, phía sau còn có rất nhiều con cháu của Hiệt Lợi Khả Hãn. Mười mấy người cứ thế đến gần đệm màn, giống như từng con sói đói, trong ánh mắt nhìn chằm chằm vào y tràn ngập dục vọng đói khát.

A Sử Na Chuẩn dường như hiểu ra điều gì. Tay y nhẹ nhàng vòng ra sau, muốn lấy cái muỗng mà mình đã mài giũa. Nhưng lúc này Kim Thuật đã đi tới, tóm lấy xiềng xích trên cổ y, gần như kéo lôi y tới trước vài mét, ném vào giữa bầy con cháu.

“A Sử Na Xã Nhĩ của ngươi không về được nữa,” Giọng Kim Thuật âm u tối tăm, “Hắn sắp bị chúng ta giết rồi. Còn ngươi…”

Gã siết chặt quần áo A Sử Na Chuẩn, kéo cổ áo của y ra. A Sử Na Chuẩn ho một tiếng, hơi kinh tởm muốn đẩy gã ra, nhưng lại bị xích sắt trên cổ tay hạn chế hành động.

Kim Thuật xách lên bầu rượu chưa uống xong của mình, bóp lấy cằm A Sử Na Chuẩn đổ tất cả số rượu còn lại vào miệng y.

A Sử Na Chuẩn muốn phản kháng, nhưng một bàn tay từ bên cạnh vươn ra đè mạnh vai y lại, nắm lấy tóc y, ép buộc y nuốt hết số rượu mạnh kia xuống.

Đổ xong bầu rượu đó, Kim Thuật ném nó xuống, vươn tay vuốt ve gương mặt A Sử Na Chuẩn.

A Sử Na Chuẩn bị sặc ho dữ dội, mái tóc dài nâu thẫm bị ướt rượu, có vài sợi dán lên gò má, lẫn lộn với ánh nước, trông mông lung yếu ớt.

“Bọn ta muốn làm ngươi,” vì say chuếnh choáng, giọng của Kim Thuật hơi khàn khàn điên cuồng, “Tuyết ưng của gia tộc A Sử Na cùng lắm cũng chỉ là một Khôn trạch sinh con cho bọn ta mà thôi… A Sử Na Chuẩn, ngươi muốn sinh con cho ai trong chúng ta? Hay là ngươi sinh con cho ta đi, ngươi sinh một đứa con cho ta, ta sẽ cho ngươi làm Yên thị của ta…”

Những người chung quanh phá lên cười vang, có người đá Kim Thuật một cái: “Đã nói phải chia sẻ với nhau mà! Ngươi đừng có mơ độc chiếm!”

Người khác cũng vỗ lên mặt A Sử Na Chuẩn, lớn tiếng nói: “Huống gì cái loại nô lệ đã bị kẻ khác đá này xứng làm Yên thị của chúng ta sao? Kim Thuật! Có phải ngươi uống nhiều quá rồi không?!”

Kim Thuật cười nhạo một cái, cúi người, đè chặt A Sử Na Chuẩn trên mặt đất, kéo toạc quần áo của y ra, làm phát ra tiếng xé rách chói tai.

Một mùi hương thanh nhạt bay ra. Có lẽ là do có rượu mạnh thúc đẩy, lúc này hương thơm trên người A Sử Na Chuẩn dần nồng lên. Hoa lê đêm hè bùng nở khắp thảo nguyên, hòa tan một vùng tươi đẹp.

Tiếng ồn trong lều lập tức ngừng lại.

“Đây là mùi của tuyết ưng chúng ta sao?” Có người không nhịn được mở miệng, “Thơm thật đấy…”

A Sử Na Chuẩn vẫn lạnh lùng chăm chú nhìn chúng, ánh mắt không hề lơi lỏng. Y hệt như một tảng băng, chỉ là lúc này tảng băng đó bị mạnh mẽ đánh vỡ.

Đôi mắt Kim Thuật đỏ lên. Gã cúi người xuống, mạnh mẽ cắn một cái trên vai A Sử Na Chuẩn.

Gã thật sự cảm thấy mình sắp chết vì say, gã chỉ muốn đắm chìm trong mùi rượu nồng và mùi hoa thơm say lòng người này. Tảng băng cứng A Sử Na Chuẩn thế mà cũng sẽ trở nên mềm mại thơm ngát vào những lúc như thế này. Gã không cầm lòng nổi bắt đầu hôn lên, cắn xé, tay lần mò trên phần eo bụng rắn chắc dẻo dai của đối phương, tim đập dữ dội như sắp nổ tung.

Tiếng cười vang lại vang lên chung quanh. Những từ ngữ tục tĩu dơ bẩn, làm nhục A Sử Na Chuẩn, rồi lại tựa như một thứ rượu càng cay nồng hơn, khiến Kim Thuật càng thêm phấn khởi và mê say.

“Cưng à, bé cưng,” gã vừa đưa tay lần mò xuống dưới vừa lẩm bẩm, “Để ta vào đi, cho ta vào đi, sinh một đứa con cho ta đi. Khi nào ta giết A Sử Na Xã Nhĩ rồi, ngươi chính là Đại Yên thị của, được không?”

Tay A Sử Na Chuẩn rũ một bên, nghiêng mặt, tựa như đã bỏ cuộc không chống cự nữa, chỉ muốn trở thành một bức tượng điêu khắc lạnh lùng. Quần áo y xộc xệch, tóc xõa dài tản ra trên mặt đất, chỉ có nốt ruồi nhỏ trên má là hệt như một ngôi sao, tỏa ánh sáng lập loè ảm đạm.

Tay Kim Thuật tiếp tục lần xuống nữa, ngay khi sắp chạm đến cánh cửa bí ẩn kia, gã đột nhiên cảm thấy cổ mình lành lạnh.

Đầu óc trì trệ vì men rượu khiến mãi một lúc sau gã mới ngẩng đầu. Sau đó gã thấy đôi mắt lạnh lẽo của A Sử Na Chuẩn. Trong mắt kia như ánh lên màu xanh lá nhàn nhạt, hiện lên một chút lạnh buốt không ai thấu được. Sau đó gã chỉ có thể trơ mắt nhìn một cái bóng xẹt qua trước cổ mình. Cơn đau nhói truyền ra, máu gã bắn lên người và mặt A Sử Na Chuẩn.

Kim Thuật muốn nói gì đó, nhưng máu trào ra chảy ngược vào cổ gã. Gã chỉ có thể kêu lên tiếng ú ớ đau đớn, sau đó nổi gân xanh, mất đi ý thức.

Thứ cuối cùng mà gã cảm thấy được là tiếng hô hoảng sợ của những gã con cháu khác truyền đến, ánh mắt A Sử Na Chuẩn vẫn lạnh buốt như vậy, hệt như đang nhìn một kẻ đã chết.

Khi A Sử Na Xã Nhĩ mang theo trường thương còn nhỏ máu của mình chạy đến vén màn vọt vào, trước mắt gã chính là cảnh tượng như vậy.

Kim Thuật nhắm mắt, cổ họng bị cắt đứt, cơ thể đã mất đi sự sống đổ về phía trước, đè trên người A Sử Na Chuẩn. Trên tay A Sử Na Chuẩn nắm chặt một thứ như lưỡi dao có màu lam đậm. Máu nhỏ xuống từng giọt dọc theo ngón tay hắn, sau đó rơi xuống lớp vải trên mặt đất.

Trong lều lặng ngắt như tờ, thậm chí có một tên Vương tử nhát gan đã ngã ngồi trên đất.

Những kẻ còn lại nhìn Kim Thuật đã chết, lại nhìn A Sử Na Xã Nhĩ xuất hiện bất ngờ, đột nhiên không biết nên nói cái gì. Lúc này có người phản ứng rất nhanh, kéo tay A Sử Na Xã Nhĩ nói: “Thác thiết, Thác thiết, Kim Thuật cứ nhất quyết muốn làm nhục Đặc cần, ta, bọn ta ngăn không được, nên…”

Sắc mặt A Sử Na Xã Nhĩ lúc này lạnh băng như gió Bắc. Trong mắt gã không chứa bóng dáng của bất cứ kẻ nào cả, chỉ nhìn chằm chằm A Sử Na Chuẩn. Gã hơi mở miệng, tựa như có rất nhiều lời muốn nói, nhưng cuối cùng lại không nói gì cả. Gã chỉ đá văng xác Kim Thuật ra, cởi áo choàng trên người mình ném lên người A Sử Na Chuẩn.

Sau đó gã đứng trước A Sử Na Chuẩn, quay mặt về phía đám con cháu mặt mày tối đen đó.

Sau đó gã chỉ nói ba chữ.

“Giết chúng đi.”

Đám người trong lều còn đang hoang mang thì hai đội chiến sĩ đeo đao mặc quân phục từ ngoài vọt vào. Đám con cháu của Hiệt Lợi Khả Hãn thậm chí còn chưa kịp hô lên kêu cứu đã bị những chiến sĩ này giơ đao chém xuống chặt bỏ đầu.

Còn sắc mặt A Sử Na Xã Nhĩ vẫn tối tăm. Dù những kẻ có quan hệ ruột thị với gã chết đi, gã cũng không động dù chỉ là một cái lông mày.

Các chiến sĩ kéo hết đống thi thể này ra ngoài, sau đó vào báo: “Thác thiết đại nhân, có tổng cộng mười tám người. Còn có bốn người con trai và cháu trai của Hãn Vương không có ở đây, chúng tôi đã phái người đi.”

A Sử Na Chuẩn chậm rãi lùi dần về sau, lặng lẽ nắm chặt miếng đồng trong tay.

Một lúc lâu sau, lại có người tới báo: “Thác thiết đại nhân, bốn người kia cũng đã bị giết, xác đều ở bên ngoài.”

Bấy giờ, A Sử Na Xã Nhĩ mới nâng tay lên: “Còn trong lều vàng của Hãn Vương?”

“Đã bị kiểm soát,” thuộc hạ nói, “Tất cả đều nằm trong sự kiểm soát của Thác thiết đại nhân.”

A Sử Na Xã Nhĩ gật đầu: “Đi xuống đi.”

Mọi người nhanh chóng rời khỏi lều, để lại không gian nhuốm máu này cho A Sử Na Xã Nhĩ và A Sử Na Chuẩn vẫn đang bị khóa lại.

A Sử Na Xã Nhĩ xoay người, lạnh lùng nhìn A Sử Na Chuẩn.

“Trong lúc ta vội vàng chiến đấu còn nghe thấy được mấy tin,” trong giọng nói của gã có sự lạnh lẽo cùng cực và cơn giận mãnh liệt đang cố đè ép xuống, “A Sử Na Chuẩn, nghe nói ngươi là Khôn trạch, còn có con với kẻ khác, đúng thế không?”

A Sử Na Chuẩn ngước mắt lên, ánh mắt hờ hững: “Không phải ngươi đã biết rồi sao?”

Xã Nhĩ trừng mắt nhìn y, đột nhiên cười phá lên.

“Hay, hay lắm, quả đúng là ngươi, nhãi con nô lệ. Ngươi đúng là con sói con nuôi bao lâu cũng không thân,” gã nghiến răng gằn từng chữ, “Nói đi, con của ngươi có phải là của Thế tử Thanh Dương không?”

A Sử Na Chuẩn thấp giọng nói: “Không phải.”

“Không phải? Vậy thì còn có thể là của ai?” Trong giọng của Xã Nhĩ tràn như có gió lốc xoay vần, “Nói cho ta, ngoại trừ hắn thì còn có thể là của ai được nữa?!”

A Sử Na Chuẩn im lặng không hề trả lời.

Tay Xã Nhĩ nắm chặt thương bạc của mình, mu bàn tay gã nổi đầy gân xanh. A Sử Na Chuẩn gần như có thể nghe thấy được tiếng đốt tay gã răng rắc kêu vang.

“A Sử Na Chuẩn,” gã nói, “ta giết bao nhiêu người, vội vã trở về trong đêm chính là để xem ngươi có còn sống hay không. Đâu ngờ… Ngươi đúng là cho ta một bất ngờ. Ngươi và Thế tử Thanh Dương biến mất mười ngày, còn có cả một đứa con.”

Giọng của gã lạnh lẽo khiến người ta sợ hãi.

“Cũng may đứa con hoang đó đã mất rồi,” tay kia của gã như muốn sờ vào bụng A Sử Na Chuẩn, “Ngươi nên cảm thấy may mắn đi, nhãi con nô lệ. Nếu đến khi ta về mà nó còn sống, ta nhất định sẽ tự tay móc nó ra khỏi cơ thể ngươi.”

Vai A Sử Na Chuẩn khẽ run lên, rồi y ngước mắt lên nhìn đối phương.

“Ngươi thích hắn như vậy sao? Ngươi là Khôn trạch, nếu bí mật này bị lộ, lẽ dĩ nhiên ngươi sẽ rơi vào hố sâu không lối thoát. Nhưng ngươi lại thích hắn đến như vậy, chỉ vì hắn mà không tiếc để lộ thân phận của mình, còn mang thai một đứa con…”

Xã Nhĩ đưa tay ra tóm chặt cổ tay A Sử Na Chuẩn.

“Ngươi thích hắn đến như vậy sao?!”

A Sử Na Chuẩn đối mặt gã. Đối mặt với lửa giận ngập trời và sức ép của Xã Nhĩ, y vẫn không hề có vẻ chùn bước.

“Ngươi hỏi ta à?” Thậm chí, trong giọng y còn có sự trào phúng lạnh lùng, “A Sử Na Xã Nhĩ, không phải ngươi đã biết câu trả lời từ lâu rồi sao?”

A Sử Na Xã Nhĩ nắm chặt cổ tay y, giọng thấp xuống gần như đe dọa: “Nhãi con nô lệ, suy nghĩ cho kỹ rồi hãy trả lời.”

A Sử Na Chuẩn lại nhìn thẳng vào gã: “Ta thích anh ta.”

Xương cổ tay của y bị Xã Nhĩ nắm chặt như sắp nứt. Y biết cơn giận của Xã Nhĩ đã sắp nuốt hết cả y, nếu y vẫn cứ khăng khăng như vậy, có thể y thật sự sẽ bị giết chết ở đây.

Nhưng A Sử Na Chuẩn vẫn tuyệt đối không chịu khuất phục.

Y nói từng câu từng chữ, lạnh nhạt nhưng kiên định: “Ta, thích anh ta, từ nhỏ đến lớn, ta luôn thích anh ta, không hề ngưng, dù chỉ một ngày nào.”

A Sử Na Xã Nhĩ bóp mạnh cổ A Sử Na Chuẩn.

Lần này gã gần như bóp nát cổ họng y. Trong khoảnh khắc đó, gã thật sự cảm nhận được sát ý của chính mình, gã thật sự rất muốn giết chết cái tên liên tục chống lại gã không ngừng suốt mười lăm năm trước mắt.

Nhưng A Sử Na Chuẩn không hề buông thả chịu chết. Trong tay y còn nắm miếng đồng kia, dù bị bóp cổ đến ngạt thở, y cũng giữ chặt mảnh đồng, dùng hết sức bình sinh đâm mạnh vào cánh tay Xã Nhĩ.

Mảnh đồng kia găm vào tay Xã Nhĩ, nhưng Xã Nhĩ lại không mảy may suy suyển, hệt như cánh tay đó đã không còn là của gã nữa. Lửa giận và sự uất ức mười mấy năm qua trỗi dậy, gã không hề quan tâm gì nữ, chỉ muốn giết chết A Sử Na Chuẩn.

“Thác thiết đại nhân!” Đột nhiên ở ngoài có người hô lên, “Hãn Vương muốn gặp ngài!”

Xã Nhĩ chợt thả lỏng tay ra.

Như nhận ra điều gì, gã rút tay lại. A Sử Na Chuẩn ngã xuống đất ho khan. Đột ngột, trong lều trừ tiếng ho của y thì chỉ còn tiếng gió mơ hồ.

Xa xa, có thể loáng thoáng nghe thấy tiếng của người dân Chân Nhan. Họ vẫn ca hát nhảy múa uống rượu vui chơi, họ không hề biết ngay lúc này, Chân Nhan Bộ của họ đã thay đổi nghiêng trời lệch đất. Những Vương tử bình thương oai phong ngạo nghễ kia giờ chỉ có một người còn sống, sắp trở thành Hãn Vương tiếp theo.

Họ không biết trong căn lều nhốt Ưng sư Đặc cần đêm nay đã xảy ra những sự việc bí ẩn và thác loạn gì, càng không biết sự nguy hiểm bập bùng giữa chiến thần và Hãn Vương tương lai của họ.

“Nhãi con nô lệ,” Xã Nhĩ hạ giọng, “Ngươi nghe thấy chứ? Ta sắp trở thành Hãn Vương tiếp theo của Chân Nhan Bộ.”

A Sử Na Chuẩn khẽ ho lên: “Thì sao?”

“Thì sẽ không còn ai có thể cướp ngươi khỏi ta nữa,” tay Xã Nhĩ dịu dàng vuốt ve mái tóc của A Sử Na Chuẩn, cứ như người nổi cơn thịnh nộ muốn bóp chết đối phương lúc nãy không phải là gã, “Ngươi biết không, nhãi con nô lệ? Ta đã thuần hóa rất nhiều ưng, chúng đều trở nên ngoan ngoãn nghe lời dưới bàn tay của ta. Nhưng chỉ có ngươi là ta không thuần phục được, nhãi con.”

Gã nói rồi lại khẽ cười.

“Có lẽ ta nên chế tạo một cái lồng sắt chỉ dành riêng cho ngươi,” gã thở ra một hơi, “để ngươi trở thành con chim ưng mà ta hài lòng nhất.”

A Sử Na Chuẩn cười lạnh: “Ngươi đang nằm mơ.”

Xã Nhĩ lắc đầu đứng lên, nhẹ giọng nói: “Ta cho ngươi một cơ hội. Nếu ngươi gọi ta là chủ nhân, ta sẽ để ngươi làm Ưng sư Đặc cần, cho ngươi trở thành một con chim ưng tự do.”

“Ngươi đang nằm mơ,” A Sử Na Chuẩn lại nói một lần nữa, “Ta sẽ không trở thành món đồ của bất cứ ai cả.”

Xã Nhĩ nói: “Ta thật sự rất ghét nghe câu nói đó. Thế tử Thanh Dương của ngươi đã dạy nó cho ngươi đúng không? Từ nhỏ đến giờ, ngươi luôn coi những lời đó là tín ngưỡng. Tất cả là do hắn đã dạy hư ngươi, khiến ngươi biến thành một thứ khó thuần phục như vậy.”

“Dù có anh ta hay không thì ta cũng sẽ không phải là món đồ của ngươi,” A Sử Na Chuẩn ngẩng đầu, mắt sáng như tuyết ánh, “Ngươi sẽ không bao giờ hiểu được.”

Xã Nhĩ nắm chặt thương bạc, mũi thương cuồn cuộn sát ý, chĩa thẳng vào A Sử Na Chuẩn: “Ta cho ngươi một cơ hội nữa.”

“Không cần,” A Sử Na Chuẩn nói, “Không thể nào.”

Mắt Xã Nhĩ đỏ ngầu, trừng mắt nhìn người trước mắt. Rõ ràng y là nô lệ do gã chọn, rõ ràng y luôn đi theo mình, nhưng trước giờ y chưa từng hạ mình trước gã. Ngay từ nhỏ trái tim của y đã đi theo tên Thế tử Thanh Dương kia. Mười mấy năm trôi qua, y vẫn không hề khuất phục.

Gã muốn giết y, muốn khiến y sống không bằng chết, lại muốn y phải sống mà cầu xin tha thứ.

Lửa giận trong lòng Xã Nhĩ ngập tràn mãnh liệt quay cuồng. Gã nâng tay lên, cây thương bạc gã nắm chặt nãy giờ sắc bén dữ dội như sấm sét. Ngoài chiến trường, gã chưa từng dùng sức mạnh lớn như vậy, nhưng lúc này gã gần như dồn tất cả sức lực đâm thật mạnh thương bạc vào vai A Sử Na Chuẩn.

Tiếng vũ khí sắc bén xuyên qua da thịt lẫn với tiếng kêu rên đau đớn của A Sử Na Chuẩn. Chiến thần Chân Nhan bị Hãn Vương tương lai đâm thương qua hõm vai, bị ghì chặt xuống đất. Máu nhỏ giọt xuống, thấm ra từ dưới người y.

Sắc mặt A Sử Na Chuẩn tái nhợt, cả hơi thở cũng trở nên mong manh vì quá đau đớn. Nhưng kể cả vậy, y cũng không phát ra thêm một tiếng động nào nữa.

“Kết thúc rồi,” trong cơn đau khiến trước mắt y tối sầm lại, y nghe thấy Xã Nhĩ thì thầm, “Nhãi con nô lệ, đến một ngày nào đó ngươi sẽ hiểu, ngươi chỉ thuộc về ta…”


	14. Chương 14

A Sử Na Xã Nhĩ đi vào lều vàng, chỉ thấy Hiệt Lợi Khả Hãn.

Hãn Vương đã già ho khan, thấy gã vào, lại không có vẻ gì là giận dữ. Ông chỉ vẫy tay với gã bảo gã đi đến.

A Sử Na Xã Nhĩ đi qua. Lần này gã không quỳ một chân xuống hành lễ với Hãn Vương nữa, mà ấn tay vào đao vàng của mình.

“Con trai,” gã lại nghe thấy giọng nói khàn khàn của Hiệt Lợi Khả Hãn, “Ta đã chờ con rất lâu.”

Tay Xã Nhĩ hơi thả lỏng, nhưng cuối cùng vẫn chậm rãi rút đao ra.

“Hãn Vương, chắc ngài biết ta đến đây để làm gì,” gã bình tĩnh nói, “Ta đã giết tất cả con cháu của ngài, giờ ta muốn giết ngài.”

Hiệt Lợi Khả Hãn lại không hề kinh hoảng. Ông bình tĩnh ngồi đó, nương theo ánh lửa nhìn kỹ mặt Xã Nhĩ.

“Vậy tại sao trên mặt con lại không có sự kiêu ngạo của người thắng, con trai,” ông từ tốn nói, “Rõ ràng hiện giờ con sắp trở thành vị vua mới của toàn bộ Chân Nhan Bộ mà.”

Xã Nhĩ nhìn người bác bệnh tật đã lâu này. Ông cũng đã từng là đại anh hùng tung hoành trên Hãn Châu, ông cũng đã từng cõng gã ngồi trên vai, dẫn gã đi xem mây mù giăng kín và nhạn về nơi xa. Nhưng hôm nay, gã đã trưởng thành, bác của gã thì đã già đi. Cuối cùng Lang Vương trẻ tuổi không nhịn được nữa, muốn cắn cổ Lang Vương già.

“Chuyện kiêu ngạo thì để sau,” Xã Nhĩ nói, “Ta chỉ đang nghĩ, tương lai ta cũng sẽ già đi, con của ta cũng sẽ mang đao đi vào, nói cho ta, cha, con đã giết hết những đứa con trai khác của cha, giờ con đến giết cha.”

Hiệt Lợi Khả Hãn khẽ nở nụ cười, ông ho vài tiếng, sau đó lại tiếp tục cười.

“Con trai, đây là số mệnh của Chân Nhan Bộ. Chân Nhan Bộ sẽ không định ra người thừa kế, chỉ có kẻ mạnh nhất tồn tại sau chém giết mới có thể trở thành vị vua mới, còn những kẻ khác suy cho cùng cũng chỉ là xương trắng vùi thây,” Hiệt Lợi Khả Hãn nói, “Con trai, khi vị vua mới của Chân Nhan Bộ ra đời, hắn luôn là người duy nhất còn lại mang họ A Sử Na trên thảo nguyên Hãn Châu này.”

Ông dừng một chút, rồi lại nói: “Nhưng con thì lại rất đặc biệt, vẫn còn một người mang họ A Sử Na có thể ở bên cạnh con.”

Xã Nhĩ lắc đầu: “Hắn không xứng.”

“Con phải nhìn rõ chính mình,” Hãn Vương già ho lên, “Bầy sói sẽ có Lang Vương, nhưng cũng sẽ có một con sói cái mạnh mẽ nhất. Nó là phần thưởng cho Lang Vương, cũng sẽ là mẹ của Lang Vương kế tiếp. Con trai, không cần giết chết Vương Hậu của con, nếu không con sự đau đớn cả đời sẽ là cái giá đắt mà con phải trả.”

Ông nói, rồi dường như nhớ lại những chuyện cũ nào, ánh mắt cũng trở nên xa xăm.

Xã Nhĩ đi tới trước mặt ông, thấp giọng nói: “Hãn Vương, ngài còn muốn nói gì nữa không?”

Hiệt Lợi Khả Hãn không nói nữa. Xã Nhĩ quỳ một chân xuống trước mặt ông, nắm chặt loan đao trong tay đâm vào ngực ông.

“Rất tốt… Rất tốt…” Vị Hãn Vương thống trị Chân Nhan hơn hai mươi năm cuối cùng đưa tay nắm chặt tay A Sử Na Xã Nhĩ. Lúc này trên mặt ông không hề có chút thương tâm nào, mà lại tràn ngập tự hào, “Từ đây về sau… Không còn gì có thể làm khó con được nữa… Con trai… của ta…”

A Sử Na Xã Nhĩ kinh ngạc nhìn ông, nhưng tay ông đã rơi khỏi tay gã, buông thõng trên đất. Ông đã chết, mang theo bí mật mà mình giữ kín mấy chục năm nay, tựa như đã chờ đợi ngày này từ lâu, dùng cái chết đánh một dấu kết thúc để có thể đi gặp lại ai ở phía dưới lòng đất.

Rất lâu sau, gã mới rời khỏi lều vàng, thuộc hạ nhanh chóng chạy đến: “Thác thiết đại……”

Gió Bắc thổi tung mành, tất cả mọi người đều ngửi thấy được mùi máu.

“Hãn Vương!” Thuộc hạ của gã lập tức quỳ xuống, “Chúc mừng Hãn Vương!”

Xã Nhĩ im lặng thật lâu, sau đó mới hỏi: “Tên sói con đó đâu? Đã tìm người khám vết thương cho hắn chưa?”

“Rồi,” thuộc hạ biết người gã hỏi là A Sử Na Chuẩn, “Sẽ không chết, nhưng mà mất máu rất nhiều.”

“Chăm sóc hắn cho kỹ,” cuối cùng, Xã Nhĩ nói, “Phải để hắn sống.”

Sáu ngày sau, Lý Trường Ca mới trở về Chân Nhan Bộ.

Lúc về lại, cô cứ cảm thấy có gì đó không giống trước lắm, định chộp lấy một người hỏi một chút thì lại bị Di Di kéo lại.

“Đừng hỏi,” Di Di nói nhỏ, “Trên cánh tay họ đều đeo băng trắng, hẳn là… Hẳn là Hãn Vương đã qua đời.”

Lý Trường Ca ngẩn ra: “Lão già kia đã qua đời? Vậy, vậy người mới là ai?”

Di Di lắc đầu, khẽ nói: “Chúng ta cứ cẩn thận trước đã.”

Hai người xuống ngựa thì thấy được một người hay đi cùng A Sử Na Chuẩn mà trước đây đã từng gặp, Di Di vội vàng gọi hắn lại: “Mục Kim đại nhân!”

Người được gọi quay lại, hơi ngạc nhiên: “Hai người đã về rồi à?”

“Có chuyện gì vậy?” Di Di ngăn Lý Trường Ca lại, không cho cô nói gì, còn mình thì hỏi, “Lúc bọn ta không có ở đây đã xảy ra chuyện gì à”

Mục Kim lẳng lặng nhìn họ, suy nghĩ một lát rồi mới nhẹ giọng nói: “Hiện giờ Hãn Vương mới là A Sử Na Xã Nhĩ. Buổi tối sáu ngày trước, hắn giết chết tất cả Vương tử khác và Hãn Vương cũ, dựa theo truyền thống của Chân Nhan Bộ, hắn chính là vị vua mới chân chính.”

Lý Trường Ca nghe xong lắc đầu không ngừng: “Kiểu lập người thừa kế của Chân Nhan Bộ mấy người tàn bạo quá.”

Mục Kim không trả lời.

Lý Trường Ca lại đột nhiên nhảy dựng lên: “Từ từ! Vua mới là tên A Sử Na Xã Nhĩ đó! Vậy, vậy, còn Đặc cần của mấy người? Không phải A Sử Na Xã Nhĩ thích đánh Đặc cần của mấy người nhất sao? Anh ta còn sống không?”

Sắc mặt Mục Kim không tốt lắm. Hắn trầm ngâm một lúc lâu rồi mới nói với Lý Trường Ca và Di Di: “Xin mời Lý tiên sinh và Di Di cô nương sang bên này nói chuyện.”

Mục Kim nói hết những chuyện xảy ra sau khi họ đi, bao gồm cả đại hội Ô Cổ Tư, A Sử Na Chuẩn bị phát hiện là Khôn trạch, rồi đến bây giờ. Hắn nói xong, Lý Trường Ca cuối cùng mới hiểu rõ tình huống hiện tại.

A Sử Na Xã Nhĩ giết tất cả người trong dòng họ A Sử Na, nhưng lại không giết A Sử Na Chuẩn, mà nhốt y lại. Còn tất cả những người đi theo A Sử Na Chuẩn đều bị phái đến những nơi xa xôi cách xa lều vàng. Dù đã dùng hết cách, Mục Kim cũng không biết tình huống hiện giờ của A Sử Na Chuẩn.

“Ý anh là…” Lý Trường Ca cũng phải thấy hơi kinh sợ, “A Sử Na Chuẩn bị lộ?”

“Hơn nữa…” mặt của Di Di cũng tái đi một chút, “Sao lại còn… có con…”

Sắc mặt của Mục Kim càng xấu hơn. Trước đây hắn cũng không tin tưởng kẻ ngoại tộc như Lý Trường Ca, nhưng đến bây giờ, Ưng sư đã hoàn toàn bị tước quyền, hắn cũng không còn cách nào khác.

“Từ nhỏ, Đặc cần đại nhân đã đi theo Hãn Vương, giữa hai người họ…” Giọng của Mục Kim cũng khàn đi, “Mấy năm gần đây, thật ra rất nhiều người đều có thể thấy được suy nghĩ của Hãn Vương đối với ngài ấy, chỉ là không ngờ ngài ấy lại là Khôn trạch… Nhưng hiện nay Hãn Vương rất đề phòng Ưng sư, ta hoàn toàn không thể đến gần. Lý tiên sinh, Di Di cô nương, hai người vừa mới trở về, chỉ cần che giấu cẩn thận một chút, Hãn Vương sẽ không phát hiện. Chỉ hai người mới có thể nghĩ cách thấy được Đặc cần,” mục Kim hít sâu một cái, “Đặc cần đấu tranh cả đời, tuyệt đối sẽ không chấp nhận khuất phục dưới thân người khác. Xin hai người hãy giúp ngài ấy!”

Lý Trường Ca đánh giá hắn, rồi đột nhiên hỏi: “Đặc cần của mấy người là Khôn trạch, Ưng sư mấy người còn trung thành với anh ta như vậy sao?”

Mục kim lại lắc đầu: “Chúng ta vào sinh ra tử cùng Đặc cần, đã trở thành bạn bè sinh tử với nhau từ lâu rồi, chuyện đó không liên quan gì đến Càn nguyên hay Khôn trạch cả.”

“Thú vị đấy,” Lý Trường Ca đưa mắt lướt qua tầng mây nơi xa, “Có vẻ A Sử Na Chuẩn cũng có điểm mạnh của mình.”

Di Di nhẹ giọng nói: “Chúng ta sẽ nghĩ cách, trước đó, ngài nhất định phải dặn các chiến sĩ Ưng sư không nên hành động thiếu suy nghĩ.”

Sau khi nói chuyện với Mục Kim xong, Lý Trường Ca mới kéo ngựa cùng Di Di tiếp tục đi tới trước. Trong lòng hai người lo âu, tạm thời không thể nghĩ ra được cách gì. Ngay lúc đi ngang qua một đống cỏ khô, một giọng nói rất trẻ tuổi đột nhiên vang lên gọi hai người.

“Hai vị xin dừng bước.”

Họ quay lại thì thấy một người mặc đồ đen đứng trước mặt, khoác áo choàng, mũ áo rất lớn che lại mắt cậu, còn nửa mặt dưới bị khuất đi, chỉ có thể mơ hồ thấy được phần cằm thon nhỏ.

“Cậu là ai?”

“Ta không thể nói ra mình là ai, nhưng mục đích của ta và các cô giống nhau,” thiếu niên bí ẩn nhẹ nhàng mở miệng, “Ta đã từng chịu ơn của Đặc cần, hiện giờ tình huống của Đặc cần rất xấu, ta không thể mặc kệ được. Nhưng thân phận của ta lại rất nhạy cảm, không thể trực tiếp lộ mặt, nên mới đến nói cho các cô cách thấy được Đặc cần.”

Lý Trường Ca còn muốn nói gì đó, Di Di đã mở miệng trước: “Sao bọn ta phải tin tưởng cậu?”

Thiếu niên cũng không sốt ruột, chỉ nói: “Các cô có thể xem trước liệu ta nói có đúng không, nếu có chút dối trá nào, các cô có thể đến thẳng chỗ Hãn Vương yêu cầu giết ta.”

Lý Trường Ca hơi nheo mắt lại: “Cậu nói đi.”

“Mỗi tối, Hãn Vương đều sẽ đến chỗ của Đặc cần, mãi đến rạng sáng mới đi ra. Nhưng sau khi hắn ra ngoài thì đều sẽ không cho hầu nữ vào hầu hạ ngay, mà phải khoảng ba mươi phút sau mới được. Còn nguyên nhân thì ta không tiện nói nhiều… Còn thị vệ thì đều sẽ đứng rất xa, khoảng thời gian đó là cơ hội tốt nhất để các cô vào gặp Đặc cần.”

Nói xong, thiếu niên lấy từ phía sau ra hai bộ quần áo màu đen: “Hai bộ quần áo này có thể giúp các cô che giấu mình. Dù các cô có tin ta hay không thì nhất định phải cẩn thận.”

Lý Trường Ca nhận lấy quần áo từ tay cậu ta. Vô tình cô nhìn thấy tay của thiếu niên. Đó là một đôi tay rất đẹp, thậm chí không giống với người trên thảo nguyên.

“Cậu nói cậu đã từng chịu ơn của Đặc cần,” cô hỏi, “Là chuyện gì vậy?”

“Đừng hỏi,” thiếu niên khẽ nói, “Nhưng xin hãy tin tưởng, tất đều được định sẵn là phép màu.”

Sau khi thiếu niên rời đi, Lý Trường Ca hỏi Di Di: “Em cảm thấy có thể tin được không?”

“Có thể,” Di Di nói, “Trực giác của em nói cho em là cậu ta thật sự đang giúp Đặc cần đại nhân.”

“Vậy thì thử xem,” Lý Trường Ca nắm chặt tay Di Di, “Chỉ là quá nguy hiểm. Hay là để ta tự đi.”

“Không được,” Di Di kiên định nắm lại tay cô, “Bất kể phải làm gì, em đều sẽ đi theo cô.”

Trời còn chưa sáng, Lý Trường Ca và Di Di đã đổi sang đồ đen. Nhân lúc ban đêm đèn dầu tối tăm, họ lén nấp vào phần bóng bên cạnh lều.

Họ cách không gần, nghe không rõ tiếng động trong lều lắm. Thị vệ chung quanh thì như đã quen rồi, ai cũng có vẻ hơi lười biếng. Mãi đến khi trời sắp sáng, A Sử Na Xã Nhĩ mới rời khỏi lều về lại lều vàng của mình, sau đó đúng là không có ai đi vào ngay lập tức.

Di Di và Lý Trường Ca thoáng nhìn nhau, rồi lặng lẽ đi men theo bóng tối khẽ chạy đến, chui ngay vào lều nhốt A Sử Na Chuẩn.

Họ mới vừa vào lập tức ngửi thấy mùi máu, trừ máu ra còn có một mùi hương bí ẩn rất khó giải thích. Đó là hương hoa lê hòa lẫn với mùi của một loại rượu mạnh.

Nhưng khi đi vào trong, thấy rõ tình huống bên trong, họ hoàn toàn sững sờ.

Bên trong chính là một cái lồng giam thực thụ.

Xung quanh là hàng chục cây cột vàng, xếp thành hình lồng chim, có một cánh cửa ở ngay phía trước, lúc này nó đã bị khóa lại. Bên trong lồng chim phủ thảm lông dày màu vàng, A Sử Na Chuẩn đang nằm ở đó, trên người khoác một cái áo choàng không biết là của ai. Vai y không được che lại, lộ ra băng vải quấn trên vai, và cả máu thấm ra trên mảnh vải cùng một ít thuốc bột bị vương ra.

Có vẻ y đã bất tỉnh, mái tóc dài nâu thẫm xõa trên mặt đất, cả người tái nhợt yếu ớt tựa như tờ giấy.

“Đây…” Lý Trường Ca kinh ngạc không thốt nổi nên lời, “Đây…”

Di Di là người phản ứng trước, tay cô rất nhỏ, cô vói vào khe hở giữa hai cây cột, lay người A Sử Na Chuẩn.

“Đặc cần đại nhân,” cô khẽ kêu, “Đặc cần đại nhân, là bọn ta đây…”

A Sử Na Chuẩn không có chút phản ứng nào, Lý Trường Ca banh hàm, cũng duỗi tay qua, nhéo mạnh lên cánh tay A Sử Na Chuẩn.

Khôn trạch đang hôn mê cuối cùng cũng nhúc nhích, hàng lông mi dày của y run lên, sau đó đôi môi như đang thì thầm điều gì.

“Anh ta nói cái gì vậy?”

Di Di cố gắng đến gần chút nữa, nghiêng tai lắng nghe: “A…”

Lý Trường Ca cũng cố hết sức nhích lại: “Tô…”

Sau đó cả hai đồng thanh hô lên.

“A Tô Lặc?”

“A Tô Lặc?”

Lý Trường Ca hơi hoang mang, nhưng từ trong mắt Di Di, cô thấy được vẻ khiếp sợ và sáng tỏ.

“A Tô Lặc là ai?” Lý Trường Ca hỏi.

Di Di hít một hơi thật sâu, nói: “Tạm thời Đặc cần đại nhân chưa thể tỉnh lại ngay được, chúng ta cũng không thể đưa ngài ấy đi. Ta hãy đi trước đã rồi bàn bạc lại sau.”

Lý Trường Ca liếc nhìn A Sử Na Chuẩn, rồi gật đầu.

Hai người lẻn đến lều cũ của A Sử Na Chuẩn, cở bộ quần áo màu đen ra xong mới cảm thấy mình có thể thở lại được.

Cảnh tượng vừa nãy quá chấn động, Lý Trường Ca chưa từng thấy A Sử Na Chuẩn chật vật như thế. Cuối cùng cô cũng hiểu tại sao tướng Ưng sư và thiếu niên đồ đen bí ẩn kia đều bảo các cô nhất định phải nhanh chóng nghĩ cách.

“Ta…” Lý Trường Ca cẩn thận tìm từ, “Khoan, không phải A Sử Na Xã Nhĩ muốn đánh chết anh ta sao? Tại sao giờ lại phải… phải đối xử với anh ta như vậy?”

Di Di nhỏ giọng nói: “Không biết, thật ra chuyện nhốt một Khôn trạch lại cũng không hiếm thấy ở Hãn Châu, chỉ là, em cũng không ngờ… đó lại là Đặc cần đại nhân…”

Cô bình tĩnh lại một chút, sau đó bắt đầu tìm kiếm trong rương đồ của A Sử Na Chuẩn.

“Em đang tìm gì vậy?”

“Vừa nãy Đặc cần đại nhân nói lên một cái tên,” Di Di nói, “Là A Tô Lặc.”

Lý Trường Ca ừ một tiếng: “Đó là ai?”

Di Di thấp giọng nói: “Là Thế tử Thanh Dương, con trai út của Thanh Dương Đại Quân, kẻ địch của Chân Nhan Bộ, cũng là chủ tướng Thanh Dương mất tích cùng với Đặc cần đại nhân lần trước.”

Lý Trường Ca hơi kinh ngạc: “Có thể nào là trùng tên không?”

“Không,” Di Di nói, “Ở Hãn Châu này chỉ có một A Tô Lặc.”

Nói xong, cô tìm được đồ mà hôm đó A Sử Na Chuẩn giao cho họ. Cô nhanh chóng tháo vải bọc bên ngoài ra, bên trong có một thanh đao.

“Chỉ có một thanh đao sao?” Di Di lẩm bẩm hỏi. Cô sờ soạng lần tìm trong lều, cuối cùng ngón tay của cô cũng cảm giác được chút khác biệt nhỏ ở một chỗ trên mặt đất. Cảm giác đó chỉ thoáng qua, người bình thường hoàn toàn sẽ không phát hiện, nhưng cô lại nhận ra được, “Ở đây!”

Lý Trường Ca nghiêng qua, nhanh chóng cùng cô lật tấm vải trên đất lên. Ở đó có một tấm bản đồ địa hình, vẽ nên toàn bộ thảo nguyên Hãn Châu.

“Đây là do A Sử Na Chuẩn vẽ sao?” Lý Trường Ca ngạc nhiên cầm nó lên, “Người này giỏi thật đấy.”

Di Di thì lại chú ý thấy có một chỗ ở lớp đất phía dưới tấm vải hơi lộn xộn. Cô lấy móng tay khảy nhẹ một cái, quả thật lấy được một thứ được bọc trong vải từ phía dưới ra.

Hai người cúi sát lại, nhanh chóng tháo lớp vải đi.

Bên trong là một cây sáo xương.

“Sáo xương,” Di Di hơi ngạc nhiên, “Quả đúng là vậy.”

Lý Trường Ca truy hỏi: “Nghĩa là sao?”

“Sáo xương là một truyền thống độc đáo của người Thanh Dương, nếu đưa sáo cho người khác, thì nghĩa là người đó chính là nơi trái tim mình hướng về. Thế nên sáo xương nói chung được coi là vật đính ước,” Di Di lật cây sáo lại, “Đúng thế rồi, cô xem này, ở đây có khắc tên. Lữ Quy Trần – A Tô Lặc – Mạt Tô Nhĩ, đây là tên đầy đủ của Thế tử Thanh Dương.”

“Như vậy…” Lý Trường Ca không nhịn được cầm cây sáo lên quan sát, “Hai người họ mất tích mười ngày, rồi ngủ với nhau luôn?”

Di Di: “…”

“Giờ chúng ta…” Lý Trường Ca á khẩu một lúc lâu, suy nghĩ một chút rồi nói, “Có thể mượn cây sáo nào làm gì đó được nhỉ?”

“Đúng vậy,” Di Di nói, “Nếu Thế tử Thanh Dương đưa cây sáo cho Đặc cần đại nhân, có nghĩa là trong lòng hắn, Đặc cần đại nhân chắc chắn là rất đặc biệt. Hiện nay chỉ với sức của hai chúng ta thì hoàn toàn không thể cứu Đặc cần đại nhân ra được, mà dù có cứu được thì cũng không thể chạy đi xa, nếu đã vậy thì…”

Hai người cùng nhìn về phía cây sáo.

“Đi Thanh Dương tìm A Tô Lặc.”

“Không thể chần chừ được nữa,” Lý Trường Ca nhanh chóng đứng dậy, lấy bọc đồ dùng để đi ra ngoài lên, “Phải đi ngay bây giờ.”

Di Di cẩn thận gói sáo xương, bản đồ và đao lại, sau đó cột chặt lên người mình: “Đi.”

Ngay lúc họ lên hai con ngựa phi nước đại rời khỏi Chân Nhan chạy về phía Thanh Dương, bên trong lều, A Sử Na Chuẩn khó khăn lắm mới tỉnh dậy. Y chậm rãi chống cơ thể ngồi dậy, đưa tay xoa lên cánh tay của mình.

Vừa nãy khi y hôn mê, hình như có ai đó nhéo mạnh y một cái.

A Sử Na Xã Nhĩ chắc chắn sẽ không làm vậy.

Y nghĩ như vậy, nhịn không được sờ lên cổ mình. Ở đó có vài dấu ngón tay, rõ ràng là bị ai đó nhéo lên mới lưu lại.

Dẫu sao thì đây mới là kiệt tác của A Sử Na Xã Nhĩ.

Vậy là ai chứ?

Dù là ai thì ít nhất cũng nói lên là có người ngoài vào được đây. Như vậy thì đối với y, nếu tiếp xúc thêm một người, thì sẽ có thêm một ít hy vọng. Dù có ra sao, y cũng không thể bỏ cuộc, cho dù bây giờ…

Y đưa tay ra chậm rãi lần mò, cuối cùng cũng sờ được những cây cột kia. Y cầm lấy một cây, mạnh mẽ nắm chặt.

Mấy ngày nay, có một đêm, y thật sự đã từng nghĩ đến cái chết.

Nhưng không biết khi nào, y có một giấc mơ. Trong mơ, y lại thấy được đứa bé trai kia, gương mặt hơi giống A Tô Lặc, đôi mắt lại rất giống y.

“Tỉnh lại đi mà! Tỉnh đi mà!” Đứa bé kia dùng hết sức mà lay người y, “Cha nói là sẽ đưa con đi gặp a ba mà! Cha không thể ngủ được! Không được!”

Trong mộng, y thật sự mệt mỏi, y nhẹ giọng nói: Cha mệt rồi, con trai của cha, để cha ngủ một lát được không?

Đứa bé lại lập tức nhào vào lòng y: “Cha đã không cần con nữa rồi, chẳng lẽ cha định từ bỏ cả a ba sao!”

A Sử Na Chuẩn chợt bừng tỉnh.

Y đưa tay ra, y nhìn không thấy. Trong lòng y trống rỗng, y nhìn không thấy phía xa, cũng không thấy một chút ánh sáng nào.

Nhưng khi đó, đột nhiên y lại muốn sống tiếp.

Y có lý do để sống, y không thể chết trong lồng giam không thấy ánh mặt trời này được. Y phải sống sót thoát ra ngoài, phải đứng dưới ánh mặt trời một lần nữa.


	15. Chương 15

Mà lúc này ở Thanh Dương Bộ, A Tô Lặc lại không hề nghe được tin tức nào của Chân Nhan Bộ.

Có lẽ là theo ý của Lữ Tung, cũng có lẽ là do nguyên nhân nào khác. Phải đến mấy ngày sau, A Tô Lặc mới biết được tin ngôi vương của Chân Nhan Bộ đã đổi chủ trong một hội nghị của Thanh Dương Bộ.

“À, bọn anh quên nói cho em,” Bá Lực, anh cả của A Tô Lặc giải thích cho hắn, “Gần đây bọn anh đều có việc bận ở bên ngoài nên thật sự quên mất.”

“Là A Sử Na Xã Nhĩ?” A Tô Lặc cũng ngạc nhiên lắm, “Đúng là hắn cũng có thể coi là có chút danh tiếng.”

“Đúng vậy,” lúc này anh tư của hắn mới mở miệng, nhưng trong giọng nói hình như có ẩn chút gì đó, “Hắn chỉ là cháu trai của Hiệt Lợi, thậm chí còn không phải con trai ruột mà cũng có thể kế thừa được ngôi vương của Chân Nhan Bộ, có vẻ khá thú vị đấy.”

Anh hai cười nhạo một tiếng: “Đúng vậy, đám họ A Sử Na đều là đám sói con có mẹ sinh mà không có mẹ dạy, sai khiến cắn xé cả anh em của mình. Tư này, em sẽ không giống đám thú vật kia đâu nhỉ?”

Anh tư nheo mắt lại, muốn nói gì đó, nhưng anh ba nhìn hắn một cái, hắn liền im miệng.

A Tô Lặc lại không có lòng để bận tâm đến sự giao lưu ngầm giữa bốn anh trai mình. Hắn im lặng một lúc rồi đột nhiên hỏi: “Vậy… còn những người khác?”

“Đều bị hắn giết,” anh hai cười lạnh, “Dòng họ A Sử Na thú vật như thế đấy.”

Anh tư cũng cười lạnh: “Thế à? Nhưng nếu người thừa kế là một kẻ ăn hại vô dụng thì chẳng bằng giết chết cho rồi, đúng không?”

“Em…”

Cuối cùng Bá Lực đập bàn: “Câm miệng hết đi.”

A Tô Lặc cảm thấy sống lưng lạnh buốt. Hắn nắm chặt áo choàng, cố gắng hết sức hỏi bằng giọng bình tĩnh: “Còn A Sử Na Chuẩn? Chắc là A Sử Na Xã Nhĩ sẽ không giết cậu ta chứ?”

“Hắn?” Anh tư cười lạnh một cái, “Không biết, có lẽ là cũng chết rồi.”

Sắc mặt A Tô Lặc chợt thay đổi: “Cái gì?!”

“Nói cũng lạ,” Bá Lực lắc đầu nói, “Tin tức đến Thanh Dương chúng ta hoàn toàn bị cắt đứt, không chỉ vậy, chúng ta cũng không hỏi được gì từ vài bộ lạc nhỏ xung quanh họ. Tin cuối cùng mà chúng ta có thể biết được cũng chỉ có việc A Sử Na Xã Nhĩ lên làm vương. Coi bộ chắc chắn ở Chân Nhan đã xảy ra chuyện gì đó rất lớn.”

Một cơn ớn lạnh chạy dọc sống lưng A Tô Lặc. Hắn rùng mình một cái, tim lập tức chùng xuống, cả người như rơi vào hầm băng.

“A Tô Lặc,” anh ba nãy giờ vẫn không mở miệng đột nhiên hỏi, “Em sao thế?”

A Tô Lặc giật mình tỉnh lại, nhưng không biết trả lời thế nào.

Lúc đó bỗng có tiếng bước chân vang lên giúp hắn thoát khỏi tình cảnh lúng túng này. Có người vào trong lều nói với hắn: “Thế tử!”

A Tô Lặc vội quay đầu lại: “Sao thế?”

“Thế tử,” người nọ nói, “Ở ngoài có một nam một nữ, mang theo vật làm tin của ngài, nói là có việc quan trọng nhất định phải gặp được ngài!”

“Một nam một nữ?” A Tô Lặc hơi ngạc nhiên, “Trông họ thế nào?”

“Đều khá là đẹp,” người đó nói, “Đặc biệt là cô gái kia…”

A Tô Lặc hơi hoang mang, hắn không nghĩ ra được đó là ai nên hỏi: “Vật làm tin nào?”

Người nọ nói: “Cây sáo của ngài.”

A Tô Lặc đột nhiên đứng lên, vội vã chạy ra ngoài, bỏ lại bốn anh trai trợn mắt nhìn nhau.

“Nếu không nghe lầm thì đó là cây sáo đúng không?” Anh tư mở miệng đầu tiên.

“Phải,” vẻ mặt luôn thờ ơ của anh ba cũng hơi giãn ra, “Cây sáo của A Tô Lặc được tặng đi rồi à?”

Bá Lực sờ đầu, đột nhiên cười phá lên.

“Bảo sao nó cứ nhất quyết không cho anh đưa Khôn trạch cho nó, hóa ra là đã tặng sáo đi rồi!” Nói xong, hắn liền hỏi người báo tin, “Cô gái kia trông thế nào vậy?”

“Nhìn rất xinh đẹp, cũng không phải kiểu người phóng túng,” người nọ nhớ lại, “Tôi cảm thấy khá xứng với thế tử.”

Bá Lực vỗ bàn: “Được, anh đây không lảm nhảm với mấy đứa nữa. A Tô Lặc đã muốn có vợ rồi, anh cũng nên đi uống một ly với a ba!”

Nói xong hắn lập tức ra ngoài, anh hai nối gót theo sau, lạnh lùng liếc nhìn hai người còn lại một cái rồi cũng rời đi.

A Tô Lặc gặp được Lý Trường Ca và Di Di trong lều của mình.

Hai người kia rõ ràng đã khá mệt mỏi sau nhiều ngày lặn lội đường xa, nhưng khi nhìn thấy hắn, họ vẫn nhanh chóng đứng lên.

A Tô Lặc vẫy tay bảo mọi người lui ra, rồi đi thẳng vào vấn đề.

“Hai người là ai,” hắn hỏi, “Tại sao sẽ có cây sáo này? A Sử Na Chuẩn đâu? Cậu ấy sao rồi?”

Câu hỏi tuôn ra dồn dập, Lý Trường Ca và Di Di nhìn nhau, trong lòng càng khẳng định suy nghĩ trước đó.

Di Di tiến lên một bước, đưa sáo xương cho A Tô Lặc, sau đó dịu dàng hành lễ, nói: “Thế tử, bọn ta đến từ Chân Nhan Bộ, trước kia luôn đi theo Đặc cần đại nhân A Sử Na Chuẩn. Ta nghĩ chắc là ngài biết ngài ấy.”

“Ta biết,” tim A Tô Lặc như bị treo lơ lửng, lo lắng và sợ hãi khiến giọng hắn hơi phát run, “Cậu ấy thế nào rồi?”

“Anh ta đang gặp rắc rối,” Lý Trường Ca vội vàng nói, “A Sử Na Xã Nhĩ lên ngôi, nhốt anh ta lại, hiện giờ… tình huống của anh ta không được tốt lắm.”

A Tô Lặc nắm chặt sáo xương trong tay, đốt ngón tay trở nên trắng bệch.

Di Di không biết nên nói như thế nào, Lý Trường Ca thì lại nói rất thẳng thừng: “Lần cuối cùng bọn ta thấy anh ta, anh ta vẫn đang hôn mê, trong cơn mê còn gọi tên của anh. Bọn ta mới nhớ ra lúc anh ta về lại Chân Nhan Bộ từng giao cho bọn ta một ít đồ. Sau đó bọn ta đúng là phát hiện ra cây sáo của anh. Thế tử Thanh Dương, ta không biết anh và anh ta có quan hệ gì, nhưng hiện nay, bọn ta không thể cứu được anh ta nên mới phải đến tìm anh.”

Cô ngừng một lát, rồi nói thẳng: “Ta cho anh hai lựa chọn, một là lập tức đi cứu anh ta; hai là bọn ta sẽ trở về nhặt xác cho anh ta.”

A Tô Lặc không hề do dự: “Ta sẽ đi Chân Nhan với hai người.”

Di Di hơi khẽ nhướng mày: “Thế tử, ngài phải suy xét cho kỹ. Ngài là Thế tử Thanh Dương, nếu tùy tiện đến thì…”

Ánh mắt của Lý Trường Ca lại bình tĩnh và soi mói đến khác thường: “Thế tử, anh không suy nghĩ đến việc dẫn theo người của Thanh Dương sao?”

“Ta sẽ không mang bất kỳ người Thanh Dương nào, a ba sẽ không đồng ý. Hơn nữa, nếu ta dẫn người theo, thế nghĩa là Thanh Dương và Chân Nhan có khả năng đánh nhau lần nữa bất kỳ lúc nào. Một khi đến nước đó thì sẽ không thể biết được khi nào có thể kết thúc hay bên nào sẽ chiến thắng. Có thể cậu ấy sẽ… không chịu được lâu như vậy,” A Tô Lặc thấp giọng nói, “Ta không thể liên lụy đến Thanh Dương, cũng không thể lại chần chừ thêm nữa. Dù không có ta, Thanh Dương cũng còn rất nhiều anh trai tài giỏi, nhưng nếu ta không đi, cậu ấy… Nên dù đứng ở góc độ nào, ta đi Chân Nhan cũng đều là trên danh nghĩa cá nhân của ta đi cứu cậu ấy.”

Đoạn hắn cất cây sáo vào trong lòng ngực, cầm lấy Ảnh Nguyệt đặt ở trên bàn dài.

“Đi,” hắn nói, “Đi ngay bây giờ.”

Nói xong hắn xoay người ra ngoài, Lý Trường Ca và Di Di chỉ có thể theo sau.

A Tô Lặc chạy đi dắt ngựa, còn chưa leo lên đã nghe thấy tiếng quát của Đại Quân Thanh Dương: “A Tô Lặc!”

A Tô Lặc sửng sốt, quay đầu lại: “A ba.”

Đại Quân đứng ở sau hắn, chậm rãi hỏi: “Con muốn đi đâu?”

“Con…” A Tô Lặc nắm chặt cây sáo, “Con muốn đi cứu một người bạn của con.”

“Bạn?” Đại Quân hỏi, “Là bạn như thế nào?”

A Tô Lặc hít một hơi thật sâu: “Là một người bạn rất quan trọng của con, thậm chí bọn con không chỉ là bạn bè, con…”

Đại Quân nhìn chằm chằm vào hắn: “Sao?”

“Con,” A Tô Lặc ngước mắt lên nhìn cha mình, “Con thích cậu ấy.”

Đại Quân cất lên một tiếng nửa tin nửa ngờ, sau đó nhìn con trai của mình hỏi: “Con còn nhớ câu chuyện về Lang Vương Sóc Bắc mà ta đã kể cho con nghe chứ?”

A Tô Lặc cúi đầu: “Con nhớ.”

Hắn im lặng một lúc, rồi lại ngẩng đầu, ánh mắt toát lên sự quyết tâm không thể lay chuyển.

“A ba biết con nghĩ gì, con cũng biết a ba muốn nói gì với con. Có lẽ nếu muốn trở thành vua trên thảo nguyên Hãn Châu thì đúng là phải hy sinh rất nhiều về tình yêu riêng, nhưng…” Hắn cắn răng, không hề lùi bước trước ánh nhìn chăm chú của Lữ Tung, “Thứ con muốn không chỉ là một người yêu. Từ trên người cậu ấy, con muốn nhìn thấy một thế giới không có khổ đau, áp bức, nô lệ.”

Trong mắt Đại Quân như hiện lên vẻ ngỡ ngàng.

“Con không thể dùng máu người mình yêu để nhưỡng nên một bầu rượu, lại càng không thể khiến người mình yêu và con của mình chết oan ức giống như Lang Vương Sóc Bắc. A ba, có lẽ con không phải một Thế tử tốt, con…” Hắn nhớ lại đánh giá của A Sử Na Chuẩn về mình, “Có lẽ con quá nhân từ nương tay, nhưng a ba à, con cũng có ước mơ của con, con muốn bảo vệ người con yêu.”

Hắn quỳ một gối xuống đất, hành lễ với Đại Quân: “A ba, con xin lỗi.”

Dứt lời, hắn đứng dậy, nhảy lên ngồi trên lưng ngựa. Hắn không dám nhìn vẻ mặt của Lữ Tung. Hắn nghĩ có lẽ a ba hắn đã từ bỏ hắn, nhưng hắn cũng chỉ có thể làm thế. Hắn muốn đi cứu A Sử Na Chuẩn trước, còn sau này hắn sẽ trở về tạ tội với cha mình.

Hắn vung roi thúc ngựa chạy đi. Lý Trường Ca và Di Di đã chờ hắn ở bên kia thảo nguyên từ lâu. Bóng dáng ba người hợp lại, sau đó nhanh chóng biến mất cuối thảo nguyên.

Bóng lưng họ đã biến mất thật lâu, nhưng Lữ Tung vẫn đứng yên tại chỗ. Lúc này người thân tín của ông đi đến, thấy ông đứng đây, không nhịn được mà hỏi: “Đại Quân, thế tử vẫn đi sao?”

Lữ Tung như đang suy tư gì đó, một lát sau mới quay đầu lại sâu kín nói: “Có lẽ từ trước đến giờ ta chưa từng hiểu rõ nó đang nghĩ gì.”

Dừng một chút, ông lại hỏi: “Hôm nay bốn đứa con trai kia của ta lại cãi nhau à?”

“Vâng,” người thân tín thành thật báo lại, “Lều Tam tử luôn không phục lều Trưởng tử.”

“Mộc Lê,” Đại Quân hỏi, “Ngươi cảm thấy trong hai nhóm người này, bên nào có thể trụ vững ở thảo nguyên Hãn Châu hơn?”

Mộc Lê lắc đầu.

Đại quân cũng không hỏi nữa, chỉ vẫy tay bảo không cần đi theo, ông chậm rãi đi một mình về phía xa.

“Từ hôm nay về sau, ta lại càng thêm chắc chắn,” ông đi xa, giọng nói khá bình tĩnh thoải mái, “Thế tử của ta vốn chính là A Tô Lặc.”

Mà Chân Nhan Bộ tối nay đột nhiên có tuyết rơi dày đặc.

Vì tiết đón trăng mới qua chưa lâu, vào khoảng thời gian này, các tiểu bộ lạc phụ thuộc quanh Chân Nhan Bộ thường sẽ phái sứ giả đến dâng lễ mừng năm, cũng biểu đạt sự thần phục với Chân Nhan Bộ.

Hai ngày nay, A Sử Na Xã Nhĩ vẫn luôn bận rộn đối phó với những sứ giả này, hiếm thấy không đi tìm A Sử Na Chuẩn.

Đến đêm khuya, tuyết càng lúc càng nhiều, trong lều vàng của Hãn Vương vẫn đang ca hát nhảy múa. Trong bóng đêm, một dáng người màu đen vòng qua đám người đang vui chơi rộn rạng, đi đến ngoài cái lều đang giam giữ A Sử Na Chuẩn.

Thị vệ canh cửa thấy cậu, có vẻ hơi ngạc nhiên: “Không phải cậu là…”

Thiếu niên mặc đồ đen đưa tay lên, bảo hắn không cần nói gì.

“Ngươi cũng thấy gần đây Hãn Vương vẫn luôn ở đây,” thiếu niên mặc đồ đen hạ giọng nói, “Ta tới nói chuyện với Đặc cần. Sắp đến mùa xuân rồi, nếu còn muốn chiến đấu với Thanh Dương thì không thể luôn nhốt Đặc cần ở đây được.”

Thị vệ khẽ nói: “Nhưng… ý của Hãn Vương?”

“Cái đó thì ngươi không cần quan tâm,” thiếu niên nói, “Đừng nói ta đã tới đây là được.”

Thị vệ đáp ứng, vén mành lên cho thiếu niên.

Hôm nay, hiếm hoi lắm trong lều mới không có mùi gì lạ khác ngoài chút hương hoa lê thoang thoảng.

Thiếu niên đi vào trong tới bên cạnh lồng sắt, nhẹ giọng kêu một tiếng: “Đặc cần.”

A Sử Na Chuẩn ngẩng đầu, nghiêng tai lắng nghe: “Là cậu?”

“Là ta đây, Đặc cần.” Thiếu niên chậm rãi đi đến trước mặt y. Cậu nhẹ nhàng ngồi quỳ trên mặt đất cạnh cây cột vàng.

“Không phải cậu là người thân tín của A Sử Na Xã Nhĩ sao?” A Sử Na Chuẩn hờ hững nói, “Lần này cậu lại tới làm gì?”

Đôi mắt khuất trong bóng tối của thiếu niên tĩnh lặng lại xinh đẹp. Cậu chăm chú nhìn A Sử Na Chuẩn bằng một ánh mắt phức tạp khó nói.

“Đặc cần,” cậu nói nhỏ, “Lần này ta lén tới đây.”

A Sử Na Chuẩn ừ một tiếng: “Thì sao?”

“Ta muốn trò chuyện với anh.”

Sau khi nghe được câu trả lời này, đầu tiên A Sử Na Chuẩn sửng sốt, sau đó y bỗng cười lên.

“Hiện giờ ta đã rơi vào cảnh này rồi, cậu lại muốn trò chuyện gì với ta đây?”

Thiếu niên lắc đầu, mỉm cười nói: “Đặc cần từng đến Tây Chân Nhan chưa?”

Mày A Sử Na Chuẩn khẽ động: “Chưa.”

Trong truyền thuyết của thảo nguyên Hãn Châu, anh em Sáng Thế Thần tạo ra sinh mệnh. Sau đó người em gái chiến thần chết đi, người anh trai thuỷ thần vô cùng đau lòng, để lại một nửa con cháu ở phía Tây, lấy biểu tượng là sói xám là người em gái yêu nhất, còn mình thì dẫn theo một nửa con cháu dọc theo sông đi về phía Đông, sinh sống ở phương Đông, cũng lấy biểu tượng là tuyết ưng. Đây chính là nguồn gốc của Đông Tây Chân Nhan.

Từ mấy trăm năm trước, Đông Tây Chân Nhan đã bắt đầu giao chiến với nhau. Huyết thống giữa họ đã rất nhạt, lại đều có tham vọng muốn sáng thế một lần nữa. Nhưng vì điều kiện sống và động thực vật của Đông Tây hoàn toàn khác nhau, mấy trăm năm qua dân số của Tây Chân Nhan đã còn rất ít, vật chất thiếu thốn, dần dần suy yếu.

Khoảng năm, sáu năm trước, thủ lĩnh của Tây Chân Nhan chết vì bệnh. Hơn hai năm trước, vị tướng tài giỏi cuối cùng của họ bị A Sử Na Chuẩn 17 tuổi chém chết trước vạn quân. Khoảnh khắc A Sử Na Chuẩn cắt đứt cổ họng hắn không chỉ đánh dấu sự trỗi dậy dần dần của chiến thần tuyết ưng mà còn có nghĩa Tây Chân Nhan đã hoàn toàn sụp đổ.

Từ đó Tây Chân Nhan không còn vị tướng nào, mất đi sức mạnh có thể chống lại Đông Chân Nhan, chỉ có thể di chuyển bộ lạc, không ngừng tránh né, chẳng sớm thì muộn cũng sẽ bị Đông Chân Nhan thôn tính.

Mà A Sử Na Chuẩn lớn lên ở Đông Chân Nhan từ nhỏ, tất nhiên là chưa từng đến đó.

“Ta đã từng đến,” giọng thiếu niên mặc đồ đen rất nhẹ nhàng, “Ở đó cũng có truyền thuyết về anh.”

“Truyền thuyết về ta?” A Sử Na Chuẩn hơi giễu cợt mà cười, “Truyền thuyết gì về ta cơ chứ?”

Thiếu niên chỉ mỉm cười không trả lời.

“Đặc cần, anh biết không? Có người đã được định sẵn sẽ phải phiêu bạc ngay từ lúc sinh ra. Trên người hắn không hề có yêu hận, lại bị trói buộc bởi cái chết không biết được,” thiếu niên vươn tay cầm lấy tay A Sử Na Chuẩn qua khe hở các cây cột vàng, “Hiện ta không thể nói cho anh rất nhiều chuyện, nhưng anh phải tin rằng đây đều là chỉ dẫn của thần.”

Trời rất lạnh, nhưng tay thiếu niên lại rất ấm áp. Ngón tay A Sử Na Chuẩn khẽ nhúc nhích: “Cậu cũng là Càn nguyên?”

“Phải,” thiếu niên khẽ nói, “Giống như chiến thần.”

Cậu dịu dàng nắm lấy tay A Sử Na Chuẩn, sau đó lại tháo một cái nhẫn trên tay mình xuống, đeo lên ngón trỏ của A Sử Na Chuẩn.

“Đeo nó cho kỹ, Đặc cần,” động tác của thiếu niên vẫn rất mực dịu dàng, thậm chí còn có một chút lưu luyến, “Anh phải tin là nó sẽ giúp anh sống sót.”

Nói xong, cậu muốn rút tay về, lại bị A Sử Na Chuẩn nắm lấy.

“Cậu,” dù là trong bóng tối, Ưng sư Đặc cần vẫn duy trì được sự nhạy bén của mình, “Rốt cuộc là ai?”

Thiếu niên này quá bí ẩn. Lần trước cậu cũng cho y một cái nhẫn, mà cơ quan giấu trong nhẫn và tiếng động khi nó mở ra khiến A Sử Na Chuẩn lờ mờ cảm thấy nó hẳn là tác phẩm của một yển sư. Nhưng cơ chế để mở nó lại khiến y không thể hiểu rõ, hoàn toàn không đoán được cách sử dụng của nó và mục đích của thiếu niên.

Thiếu niên cũng nắm chặt tay y, môi cười nhẹ.

“Vốn là ta định một ngày nào đó, anh sẽ nghe được tên ta dưới ánh trăng của thần,” giọng thiếu niên rất hiền hòa, “Nhưng anh đã hỏi, sao ta có thể không trả lời được đây?”

Cậu nhẹ nhàng đưa ngón tay viết hai chữ trong lòng bàn tay của A Sử Na Chuẩn.

“Hạo, Hòa,” thiếu niên thì thầm, “Đó là tên của ta.”

A Sử Na Chuẩn tặc lưỡi một cái, rồi thả tay cậu ra: “Ta chưa từng nghe thấy.”

Thiếu niên lui về sau một bước, vẫn chăm chú nhìn gương mặt của A Sử Na Chuẩn trong lồng giam.

Dù ở trong tình trạng chật vật như vậy, cậu vẫn có thể cảm nhận được ánh trăng trong vắt bao phủ A Sử Na Chuẩn, tựa như ánh sáng rực rỡ mà mặt trăng thượng cổ rọi xuống, cuối cùng sau ngàn năm lại một lần nữa chiếu lên bóng hình ai.

“Không sao cả. Nhưng anh nhất định phải sống sót,” giọng của thiếu niên tựa như gió thoảng, “A Sử Na Chuẩn, ta…”

A Sử Na Chuẩn nghe không rõ lời cậu, chỉ mơ hồ nghe thấy hình như cậu đang gọi tên mình.

Y siết chặt chiếc nhẫn trên ngón trỏ, nghiêng tai lắng nghe lần nữa, nhưng chỉ có thể nghe thấy tiếng vạt áo của đối phương sột soạt kêu lên. Rồi cậu rời đi, tựa như một bóng ma.


	16. Chương 16

Hôm nay, thời gian Mạc Nhật Căn canh gác chậm hơn bình thường một chút.

“Sao vậy?” Lúc hắn cầm đao đổi ca, đồng bạn của hắn hỏi, “Không phải đêm nay có tiệc à, sao Hãn Vương lại đến chậm?”

“Đừng nói nữa,” Đồng bạn nhìn quanh, sau đó hạ giọng thì thầm, “Vừa nãy Hãn Vương đi tìm Đặc cần, kết quả… Ngươi biết đấy.”

Mạc Nhật Căn lắc đầu: “Đặc cần bị nhốt lâu vậy rồi mà vẫn không chịu thua Hãn Vương sao?”

Đồng bạn thở dài: “Nếu chịu thua còn đến mức đó sao? Ta nghe nói hai ngày nay Đặc cần gây rối rất nhiều, hình như bị thương đến cổ, hôm nay lại làm rách miệng vết thương, mới vừa băng bó xong. Lát nữa bắt đầu tiệc, không biết tâm trạng của Hãn Vương có bình thường lại được không.”

“Người của những bộ lạc nhỏ khác đều ở đấy, chắc là phải đến sáng sớm mới kết thúc,” Mạc Nhật Căn nói, “Ngày nào Hãn Vương cũng tới, hơn nữa là ban đêm, chẳng lẽ ngài ấy thật sự làm Đặc cần…?”

“Ta nghe nói là không có, vết thương trên người Đặc cần đã nghiêm trọng lắm rồi,” đồng bạn lắc đầu, “Hãn Vương cũng không thật sự muốn giết chết hắn, hình như là muốn khiến hắn khuất phục hơn.”

Mạc Nhật Căn thấy hơi khó hiểu: “Theo ta thì Hãn Vương cũng đừng phí sức với Đặc cần làm gì. Theo tính cách của Đặc cần thì hắn không phải người có thể bị khuất phục…”

Đồng bạn cũng nói: “Hãn Vương cũng từng là người thuần hóa ưng giỏi nhất Chân Nhan Bộ, nhưng không ngờ cả Hãn Vương cũng không thuần phục được tuyết ưng của Chân Nhan chúng ta…”

Mạc Nhật Căn vỗ hắn: “Thôi, đừng nói chuyện của người ta nữa, đến khi nào tiệc kết thúc thì chúng ta đi uống một bữa say sưa đi!”

Sau khi đồng bạn đi rồi, Mạc Nhật Căn đứng vào vị trí canh gác. Khoảng một canh giờ sau, trời đã trở tối, hoàng hôn buông xuống, Chân Nhan Bộ đốt đuốc và thắp lửa trại, bắt đầu chờ đợi yến tiệc bắt đầu.

Mạc Nhật Căn đột nhiên nghe thấy trong lều truyền đến tiếng ho. Lúc đầu hắn không để ý lắm, nhưng tiếng hó đó dường như dữ dội hơn một chút khiến hắn thấy hơi lo lắng. Nếu người bị nhốt đó xảy ra chuyện gì thật, cả Chân Nhan Bộ cũng đừng mong được yên ổn.

Nghĩ như vậy, Mạc Nhật Căn tiến vài bước về phía lều, sau đó thấp giọng hỏi: “Đặc cần đại nhân?”

Không có ai trả lời hắn.

“Đặc cần đại nhân,” Mạc Nhật Căn lại hỏi, “Ngài có sao không?”

Giây tiếp theo, hắn nghe thấy có thanh âm sột soạt nào đó vang lên. Khóe mắt hắn liếc thấy một cái bóng lóe lên như ánh chớp sau lưng mình, rồi có gì đó chém mạnh vào cổ hắn. Hắn còn chưa kịp phát ra tiếng gì đã trợn mắt ngất đi.

Lý Trường Ca và Di Di nhảy ra từ bóng tối: “Hắn ngất rồi à?”

“Tạm thời nửa giờ sẽ không tỉnh lại,” A Tô Lặc rút tay về, “Là chỗ này à?”

“Phải,” Di Di cúi đầu, “Chính là nơi này, Thế tử.”

Lý Trường Ca kéo Mạc Nhật Căn trên đất qua một bên, sau đó bắt đầu mò xem trên người hắn có gì dùng được hay không. Còn A Tô Lặc thì hít sâu một cái, nắm chặt tay vén mành đi vào.

Cho dù Lý Trường Ca và Di Di đều đã bảo hắn chuẩn bị tinh thần sẵn, nhưng khi nhìn đến cảnh trong lều, hắn vẫn không ngăn được mình nghiến răng.

Trong căn lều to như vậy có lửa than đầy đủ nên cũng không lạnh. Giữa lều có một lồng sắt màu vàng hình trụ tròn, mấy chục thanh sắt đổ bóng xuống dày đặc trong ánh lửa.

Ở một bên trong lồng giam có một bóng người đang nhắm mắt dựa vào cột, tựa như là đang ngủ. Mái tóc nâu sẫm của người đó xõa ra, che khuất đi gương mặt y.

Trong không khí thoang thoảng hương hoa lê, A Tô Lặc cảm nhận được rất rõ mùi này tỏa ra từ người A Sử Na Chuẩn.

A Tô Lặc tiến lại vài bước, cuối cùng cũng thấy rõ gương mặt của người ở trong lồng.

Gương mặt của A Sử Na Chuẩn.

Hơn hai tháng không thấy, A Sử Na Chuẩn dường như không thay đổi gì. Ngoại hình của y vẫn sáng rõ dưới ánh lửa, chiếu rọi nốt ruồi nho nhỏ trên má như ngôi sao trên bầu trời đêm.

Có điều dường như y gầy đi, cần cổ thon nhỏ quấn băng vải, vẫn đang rỉ máu. Bả vai bên kia của y lộ ra ngoài, lộ rõ miệng vết thương đã từng bị thương bạc đâm vào.

A Tô Lặc cảm thấy tim mình như bị xé rách từ bên trong.

Hắn đã nghĩ đến rất nhiều cảnh tượng mình và A Sử Na Chuẩn gặp lại nhau. Có lẽ là ở hội đồng minh thảo nguyên nào đó, có lẽ là ở trên chiến trường. Nhưng trong tưởng tượng của hắn, A Sử Na Chuẩn sẽ vẫn luôn lạnh lùng và rực rỡ. Ai có thể ngờ được họ lại gặp lại nhau trong hoàn cảnh như thế này.

Hắn thật sự hối hận, hắn nên đến sớm mới phải.

A Tô Lặc cố nén cơn đau ngập tràn trong lòng, cố ép mình bình tĩnh lại. Dù là vậy, tay hắn vẫn run lên. Hắn đi mấy bước tới trước, tay run rẩy vuốt lên thanh sắt vàng.

Trong lồng giam, A Sử Na Chuẩn khẽ cử động, nhưng y lại không nhìn hắn, mà nghiêng tai lắng nghe: “Ai đó?”

A Tô Lặc nhìn y, đột nhiên có cảm giác xấu.

“Ai đó?” A Sử Na Chuẩn khẽ hỏi, “Ngươi tới làm gì?”

Tay A Tô Lặc run rẩy xuyên qua khe hở giữa hai thanh sắt, vung vẩy trước mặt A Sử Na Chuẩn.

Không có phản ứng.

A Tô Lặc cuối cùng cũng không thể kiềm nén được nữa. Hắn nắm chặt thanh sắt, gân xanh gồ lên trên mu bàn tay. Hắn tựa đầu vào lồng sắt, bả vai run lên, gần như muốn khóc.

“Ta xin lỗi…” Hắn nghẹn ngào nói, “Ta xin lỗi… Ta đã tới muộn.”

A Sử Na Chuẩn mở to mắt.

Nhưng lúc này, mắt của y đã không còn tia sáng. Y vội vàng muốn thử nhìn thấy hình dáng người trong lòng, nhưng trước mắt y chỉ có một màu tối tăm.

Y không nhìn thấy.

“Anh tới…” giọng của y cũng hơi nghẹn lại, “làm gì?”

“Ta tới cứu em,” tay A Tô Lặc hạ xuống, thu hết can đảm vươn ra cầm lấy tay A Sử Na Chuẩn, “Xin lỗi, ta đã tới muộn.”

A Sử Na Chuẩn lắc đầu: “Đi đi, anh không nên xuất hiện ở đây.”

A Tô Lặc lại nắm chặt bàn tay lạnh lẽo của y: “Nếu đi thì phải đi cùng nhau.”

“Chúng ta không có chìa khóa,” A Sử Na Chuẩn nói, “Ta không ra được.”

A Tô Lặc nói: “Sẽ có cách thôi, ta có mang theo Ảnh Nguyệt.”

“Đừng ồn ào nữa, anh muốn gọi tất cả đến đây à?” A Sử Na Chuẩn khẽ nói, “A Tô Lặc, anh đến tìm ta là ta vui lắm rồi.”

A Tô Lặc lại vẫn khăng khăng: “Không thể được, A Sử Na Chuẩn, ta tuyệt đối không thể bỏ lại em một lần nữa.”

Hắn nói xong, tay nắm chặt Ảnh Nguyệt. Trường đao màu đen khẽ rung lên rít nhẹ, tựa như cũng đang hòa theo quyết tâm của chủ nhân.

“A Tô Lặc!” A Sử Na Chuẩn không nhìn thấy hắn, nhưng cũng có thể đoán được hắn muốn làm gì, “Không thể rút đao! Đây là thiết sóc băng bọc vàng! Anh muốn gọi tất cả đến sao! Dù anh không muốn sống nữa, nhưng chẳng lẽ Thanh Dương không cần Thế tử sao?!”

Nghe thấy chữ Thanh Dương, lông mày A Tô Lặc giật nhẹ, tay lại vẫn nắm chặt đao Ảnh Nguyệt.

“Ta không phải một Thế tử đủ tư cách,” hắn nói, “Ta không thể nào nghĩ đến chuyện khác được nữa, ta chỉ muốn cứu em ra.”

A Sử Na Chuẩn sửng sốt, nhưng y rất nhanh chóng tỉnh lại. Y muốn đưa tay ra nắm lấy tay A Tô Lặc, nhưng trước mắt y chỉ là một màu đen, không thể thấy được gì cả, tay đưa ra lập tức đụng vào thanh sắt màu vàng.

Y cảm giác được chiếc nhẫn trên ngón trỏ mình đụng vào đó, sau đó chiếc nhẫn kia hình như phát ra một tiếng vang, rồi có thứ gì đó rơi ra từ bên trong, rớt xuống trên mặt đất.

“Cái gì vậy?”

A Tô Lặc cúi đầu nhìn thì thấy thứ đó nảy lên tách ra hai bên, theo tiếng cơ quan bung ra, nó biến thành một chìa khóa hoàn chỉnh.

“Chìa khóa?” Hắn nhanh chóng nhặt nó lên, “Chẳng lẽ…?”

A Sử Na Chuẩn cũng sửng sốt.

A Tô Lặc cầm lấy chìa khóa, vội vàng cầm lấy ổ khóa lồng giam, sau đó một tiếng động vang lên, hắn thuận lợi mở được cửa lồng giam.

A Sử Na Chuẩn hơi ngạc nhiên. Lời nói của thiếu niên đồ đen ngày đó như lại vang lên bên tai y: Anh nhất định phải sống, A Sử Na Chuẩn, ta…

Y chưa hồi tưởng xong, y đã bị A Tô Lặc nắm cổ tay kéo lên. Ngay sau đó, y bị kéo mạnh vào vòng tay đối phương. Một đôi tay mạnh mẽ ôm siết lấy y, rồi lại khẽ run lên vì sợ đụng phải miệng vết thương của y.

“Xin lỗi, ta xin lỗi…” A Tô Lặc khẽ nỉ non bên tai y, “Xin lỗi, A Sử Na Chuẩn, ta đã tới muộn.”

A Sử Na Chuẩn đưa tay ra, nhẹ nhàng ôm lại hắn.

“Tại sao lại tới,” y khẽ nói, “Chuyện này quá nguy hiểm.”

“So với em,” giọng A Tô Lặc cũng đang run rẩy, “tất cả đều không quan trọng.”

A Sử Na Chuẩn sững sờ, tất cả đều giống như một giấc mộng. Y cứ tưởng cả đời này mình sẽ phải sống mãi ở một nơi không có ánh mặt trời như vậy, sống không được, chết chẳng xong.

Nhưng y không ngờ ánh nắng mà mình quyến luyến mười mấy năm nay lại thật sự chiếu rọi xuống người y.

Ngực y đột nhiên như bị thứ gì đó đâm xuyên qua, một cảm giác đau đớn tột cùng dâng lên… Y chợt nhớ lại đứa bé trong giấc mơ đêm khuya. Nó rất giống A Tô Lặc, đôi mắt lại giống y. Đứa bé ôm y, cười hô vang: “A ba tới rồi! A ba cuối cùng cũng tới rồi!”

Mũi A Sử Na Chuẩn chua xót, y tựa đầu lên vai A Tô Lặc, hít thật sâu vào mũi mùi hương tùng đàn quen thuộc.

“Dù sao thì,” y nói, giọng khàn đặc, “cũng cảm ơn anh.”

“Này…” Ở cửa ló ra hai cái đầu, “Biết là không nên quấy rầy mấy người, nhưng mà chúng ta nên tranh thủ thời gian chạy đi chứ nhỉ?”

A Tô Lặc nhanh chóng bừng tỉnh lại, hắn cẩn thận ôm A Sử Na Chuẩn, đỡ y đứng dậy.

“Đi,” hắn thấp giọng nói, “Nhanh xuất phát thôi.”

Lý Trường Ca và Di Di gật đầu, kéo Mạc Nhật Căn bị đánh ngất ở cửa vào trong lồng sắt, sau đó khóa cửa lại, ném chìa khóa vào bọc quần áo mang theo bên người.

A Tô Lặc cởi áo choàng của mình ra, khoác lên người A Sử Na Chuẩn, sau đó nắm chặt tay y.

“Đừng sợ,” Giọng hắn rất nhẹ, nhưng lại tỏa ra một sự kiên định vô hạn, “Cứ đi theo ta, có ta đây.”

A Sử Na Chuẩn gật đầu.

Khoảnh khắc bước ra khỏi lều, y thấy hơi hoảng hốt, như là đã lâu lắm rồi chưa dẫm chân lên mặt đất cứng, hoặc cũng có lẽ là lâu lắm rồi chưa ngửi được mùi gió của tự do. Y chợt cảm thấy hơi choáng váng. A Tô Lặc ôm eo y, nhẹ nhàng đỡ lấy cơ thể y.

“Bên này,” Di Di khẽ gọi ở phía trước, “Ngựa của chúng ta ở bên kia.”

A Tô Lặc giữ chặt tay A Sử Na Chuẩn, gật đầu với Lý Trường Ca và Di Di, nói: “Đi!”

Bốn người chạy thẳng đến cạnh đống cỏ khô. Tay A Sử Na Chuẩn mới sờ dây cương ngựa đã ngạc nhiên nhận ra nó: “Thống A?”

“Phải, là ngựa của Đặc cần đại nhân. Mục kim đại nhân đã lén dắt nó đến. Đêm nay hắn không thể đến đây nên bảo chúng tôi nói cho ngài là nhất định phải rời đi.” Di Di nhỏ giọng giải thích.

Thống A cuối cùng cũng gặp chủ nhân, nó vui vẻ phát ra tiếng phì phì nơi mũi.

A Sử Na Chuẩn nhẹ lắc đầu: “Cần gì phải mạo hiểm như vậy vì ta chứ.”

Nói rồi y quen thuộc vỗ về Thống A, sau đó nhảy lên ngựa. Tuy vì còn đau nên động tác của y trông hơi yếu ớt, nhưng vẫn có vẻ sắc bén ngạo nghễ.

A Tô Lặc chăm chú nhìn y, đột nhiên cười một cái.

“Anh cười cái gì?” A Sử Na Chuẩn nghe thấy.

“Cười em,” A Tô Lặc nói, “Vẫn mạnh miệng như vậy.”

A Sử Na Chuẩn thì nói: “Còn anh thì lại thay đổi.”

“Ta thay đổi chỗ nào?”

A Sử Na Chuẩn hình như nói gì đó, lại bị Lý Trường Ca cắt ngang. Cô cũng đeo bọc đồ leo lên ngựa, không nhịn được mà nói: “Hai vị, quấy rầy một chút, chúng ta chạy trốn trước rồi liếc mắt đưa tình sau được không?”

A Tô Lặc giật mình tỉnh lại, ho một cái rồi vỗ vỗ Thống A, sau đó leo lên ngồi sau A Sử Na Chuẩn. Hai tay hắn vòng lấy eo y, để y ngồi vững trong lòng hắn.

“Ta và em ngồi cùng nhau,” Thanh Dương thế tử nói khẽ, “Chúng ta đi.”

A Sử Na Chuẩn nhẹ nhàng cầm tay hắn, miệng ừ một cái.

A Tô Lặc kẹp bụng ngựa xông ra ngoài, Lý Trường Ca và Di Di ở phía sau họ, cũng nhanh chóng chạy theo.

Khi đã cách Chân Nhan rất xa, A Sử Na Chuẩn quay đầu, một lần nữa thoáng nhìn về phía Chân Nhan. Tuy lúc này y không nhìn thấy gì cả, nhưng Chân Nhan còn ở trong đầu y. Họ đang chúc mừng sự lớn mạnh của bộ lạc, khắp chốn vui vẻ nói cười, ồn ã vui sướng.

Đầu quay lại như vậy làm miệng vết thương trên cổ bị kéo ra, khiến y khẽ rên lên một tiếng.

“Sao thế?” A Tô Lặc hỏi y, “Miệng vết thương đau à?”

“Không có gì.” A Sử Na Chuẩn nói nhỏ.

A Tô Lặc đặt cằm lên đầu vai y thì thầm: “Sao không hỏi là đi đâu?”

A Sử Na Chuẩn nói: “Không có gì đáng hỏi cả.”

“Về Thanh Dương,” A Tô Lặc lập tức trả lời y, “Ta đưa em trở về.”

A Sử Na Chuẩn sửng sốt, nhưng không từ chối mà chỉ nói: “Được.”

A Tô Lặc ôm chặt y, khẽ ngửi mùi hoa lê nhàn nhạt thoang thoảng trong không khí, rồi chậm rãi nói: “Thật ra có một việc ta rất hối hận.”

“Là gì?”

“Lúc ấy khi chia tay, lẽ ra ta nên mạnh mẽ đưa em về,” A Tô Lặc khẽ nói, “Chẳng thà lúc đó em oán trách ta, còn hơn là để giờ ta phải hối hận thế này.”

“Không có gì cần hối hận cả,” Giọng A Sử Na Chuẩn lại rất bình tĩnh, “Ít nhất hiện giờ chúng ta còn có thể gặp lại nhau.”

A Tô Lặc hít một hơi thật sâu mùi hương trên người y, nhẹ giọng nói: “Đúng vậy.”

Hắn chớp mắt, làm dịu bớt cảm giác cay cay nơi khoe mắt.

“Ít nhất chúng ta còn có thể gặp lại nhau. “

Yến tiệc ở Chân Nhan Bộ diễn ra phải đến khuya mới kết thúc.

A Sử Na Xã Nhĩ uống khá nhiều rượu, lúc này đã hơi say, nhưng vẫn rất bình tĩnh. Các bộ lạc nhỏ chung quanh dâng lên rất nhiều Khôn trạch xinh đẹp, sự rực rỡ và vui vẻ theo tiếng ca điệu vũ dâng trào trong bầu không khí khắp Chân Nhan Bộ, nhưng đêm nay gã không để ý gì cả, chỉ đuổi đi tất cả người đi theo, còn mình thì đi đến lều nhốt A Sử Na Chuẩn.

Thuộc hạ và thị vệ bị đuổi ra canh giữ ở bên ngoài, không nhịn được hạ giọng trò chuyện.

“Cô nàng mà Sa Trì đưa đến đúng là rất xinh đẹp, ngươi thấy không? Eo rồi chân, cả đôi mắt đó, đẹp như yêu tinh ăn tim người vậy…”

“Đẹp thì có ích gì? Gần đây Hãn Vương đều không để tâm đến chuyện đó,” một người khác nói, “Cũng không biết Hãn Vương nghĩ gì nữa. Chẳng lẽ lại coi trọng Đặc cần đến vậy sao…”

“Trước đó dù con ưng có ngang bướng thế nào thì cũng phải ngoan ngoãn đậu trên vai Hãn Vương, có con ưng nào nhất quyết không khuất phục được như vậy đâu? Chim ưng khác che mắt lại là có thể an phận, mà tuyết ưng của Chân Nhan thì dù không thấy được móng vuốt cũng vẫn rất dũng mãnh.”

“Hãn Vương cũng đã chịu nhiều ngày như vậy rồi, không được nữa thì bỏ đi. Nếu Đặc cần mà có thể chịu thua, ta thà tin con trâu ngốc nhà Khoát Cách bay được!”

Mấy người đang nói chỉ thiếu điều cười phá lên, nhưng đúng lúc này, bên kia truyền đến tiếng gầm của A Sử Na Xã Nhĩ.

“Phái Hổ sư binh đi!” Từ đằng xa, họ đã nghe thấy tiếng gào giận dữ đến cực điểm của Hãn Vương Chân Nhan Bộ, “Đuổi theo cho ta! Dù có lục soát toàn bộ thảo nguyên cũng phải mang được người về cho ta!”

Ngay sau đó vang lên tiếng vài người vội chạy đi truyền lệnh. Sau khi thở ra một cái, Hãn Vương Chân Nhan như nhớ ra gì đó.

“Mang theo Quỷ Diện ngao đi tìm hắn, đặc biệt là đường từ Chân Nhan đến Thanh Dương,” gã gằn từng chữ một, “Nhất định, phải mang hắn, còn sống, trở về.”


	17. Chương 17

Bốn người và ba ngựa chạy đến trưa ngày hôm sau thì quyết định dừng lại nghỉ ngơi một chút bên bờ sông.

Di Di dắt ngựa ra bờ sông uống nước ăn cỏ. A Tô Lặc đỡ A Sử Na Chuẩn ngồi xuống một bên. Lý Trường Ca thì bắt đầu lục lọi đồ ăn trong bọc đồ mình mang theo.

“… Ngọc lộ đoàn, bánh long phượng, bánh ú hàm hương, bánh chưng…” Lý Trường Ca hơi đau lòng, nhưng vẫn chia tất cả bánh ngọt nhỏ bao trong giấy dầu cho mọi người, “Ta còn muốn mang về hết thưởng thức dần, ai mà ngờ chưa kịp sắp xếp thì đã phải chia ra làm đồ ăn trên đường chạy trốn.”

A Tô Lặc nhận lấy một bao bánh long phượng, tò mò săm soi nó một lúc lâu: “Đây là đồ ăn của Đường Quốc à?”

“Đúng đó,” Lý Trường Ca chạy đi đút bánh chưng cho Di Di, “bánh trong tay anh là làm bằng gạo nếp chưng lên, ở trên là táo, ăn rất ngon.”

Di Di nhỏ nhẹ nói: “Có điều hôm nay lạnh quá, nó bị đông lại hơi cứng, đừng ăn nhiều kẻo hại dạ dày.”

A Tô Lặc cầm một cái lên, cẩn thận đưa lên miệng A Sử Na Chuẩn: “Há miệng ra nào.”

A Sử Na Chuẩn cắn một miếng, lấy đi một miếng bánh gạo nếp và nửa quả táo.

“Ngon không?”

“Ngọt, khá ngon.” A Sử Na Chuẩn nói.

A Tô Lặc nhét nốt nửa cái bánh còn lại vào miệng mình, sau đó cắn phải hạt táo, hô lên một tiếng.

Lý Trường Ca chưa kịp cười nhạo, Di Di đã che miệng cười: “Đặc cần đại nhân và thế tử cùng ăn một cái bánh long phượng, nghĩa là phu thê viên mãn đấy.”

Lỗ tai A Tô Lặc lập tức ửng đỏ, A Sử Na Chuẩn cũng hơi nghiêng đi mặt, hai người đột nhiên cũng không biết phải nói gì.

“Chậc,” Lý Trường Ca khẽ lầm bầm, “Cũng từng có một đứa con rồi, còn thẹn thùng gì nữa…”

Di Di dẫm chân cô một cái.

A Tô Lặc nghe không rõ: “Sao vậy?”

“Không có gì không có gì không có gì,” Lý Trường Ca giật mình, “Có muốn ăn một ít que chiên không? Ta có mang theo đường mật đây!”

A Sử Na Chuẩn nhíu mày: “Cô đúng là rất hiểu biết về đồ ăn.”

“Cũng đâu trách được,” Lý Trường Ca đắc ý nuốt một miếng bánh kẹp, “Ta ăn gì cũng không béo.”

A Tô Lặc tiếp tục đút A Sử Na Chuẩn ăn bánh long phượng: “Này… Cô là người của Đường Quốc à?”

Lý Trường Ca vừa ăn bánh kẹp vừa gật đầu.

“Có thể nói cho ta biết một chút về Đường Quốc không?” A Tô Lặc hỏi, “Có phải người dân ở đó an cư lạc nghiệp, không ai bị đói chết hoặc bị đánh chết không?”

Mắt Lý Trường Ca tối đi.

“Có lẽ vậy. Người ta đều nói là hoàng đế hiện giờ là một minh quân, nói hắn nhân ái khoan dung biết lắng nghe lẽ phải,” cô nói, “Cũng đúng là mỗi người dân đều có cái để làm điểm tựa, như thể thật sự là vậy.”

A Tô Lặc nghe thấy có ý hàm ẩn mơ hồ, hắn không hỏi tiếp. A Sử Na Chuẩn ở bên cạnh mở miệng nói: “Anh cứ để cô ấy nói thêm về đồ ăn đi, lần trước có mỗi cái bánh bao anh đào mà cô ấy rầm rì mãi cả gần một tháng.”

Di Di ở một bên khẽ bật cười: “Đúng vậy, lần này bọn tôi đi lại không ăn kịp, khiến Trường Ca bực bội mãi.”

A Tô Lặc cũng cười, hắn lại lấy một cái bánh ngọc lộ đoàn ra đút cho A Sử Na Chuẩn, sau đó nói: “Cái này vị thế nào?”

“Hình như…” A Sử Na Chuẩn nhăn mũi, “vị có hơi kỳ.”

Lý Trường Ca đi tới ngửi một cái: “Ấy, cái này hỏng rồi, đừng ăn.”

Nói xong cô xách bao bánh ngọc lộ đoàn ném xuống sông với vẻ vô cùng đau đớn.

Mấy người ăn uống no nê xong thì trò chuyện một lát. A Tô Lặc đứng lên, đi xem ba con ngựa: “Nghỉ ngơi xong chưa?”

“Cũng ổn rồi,” Di Di sờ ngựa của mình, “Cũng nên xuất phát thôi.”

A Tô Lặc gật đầu, quay lại đỡ A Sử Na Chuẩn: “Đi thôi, chúng ta tranh thủ về Thanh Dương nhanh một chút. Sau khi về rồi, ta sẽ tìm thầy thuốc tốt nhất kiểm tra vết thương cho em và…” Hắn nói, lòng không đành, “Đến lúc đó, ta và Lý tiên sinh cùng Di Di sẽ đưa em đi Đường Quốc. Chúng ta đi xem phong cảnh ở đó, còn đi hội chùa kia nữa, được không?”

A Sử Na Chuẩn không trả lời hắn, chỉ cong môi: “Đừng gọi là Lý tiên sinh, cô ấy là con gái.”

A Tô Lặc a một tiếng, cảm thấy hơi ngạc nhiên.

Lý Trường Ca ăn xong miếng bánh kẹp cuối cùng, lau miệng, ngây thơ nhìn họ: “I ưa? Ó ể i ồi…”

A Tô Lặc gật đầu, Di Di cũng dắt ngựa đến.

Nhưng đúng lúc đó A Sử Na Chuẩn lại đột nhiên nhíu mày. Y đưa tay ra hiệu im lặng, sau đó quỳ xuống đất, áp một tai lên mặt đất nghe.

“Có người đuổi tới,” y hít sâu một cái, “Đi mau!”

Bốn người nhanh chóng lên ngựa, tất cả đều gấp rút giục ngựa phi nhanh về hướng Thanh Dương.

“Người nhiều lắm à?” Lý Trường Ca hỏi, “Xác định là đi về hướng này à?”

“Không ít,” A Sử Na Chuẩn nói, “Ta nhận ra được âm thanh này, là… Hổ sư.”

Y nói xong, A Tô Lặc sửng sốt, rồi ôm chặt y.

“Hổ sư?” Di Di cũng ngạc nhiên, “Hãn Vương phái cả Hổ sư chỉ vì truy Đặc cần Đại nhân sao?”

“Hổ sư là cái gì?” Lý Trường Ca khó hiểu, “Lợi hại lắm à?”

“Đó là thân vệ quân của Hãn Vương Chân Nhan Bộ,” A Tô Lặc nói, giọng trầm xuống, “Họ đều là những chiến sĩ được lựa chọn cẩn thận trong bộ lạc.”

A Sử Na Chuẩn nắm chặt tay hắn, đầu ngón tay hơi lạnh lẽo, A Tô Lặc cũng nắm chặt lại.

“Đừng sợ, dù ai tới cũng không sợ,” hắn nói, “Ta sẽ bảo hộ em.”

A Sử Na Chuẩn không nói gì, như có lời gì không nói ra.

Bọn họ cứ chạy như vậy cho đến chiều, A Sử Na Chuẩn đột nhiên mở miệng: “Ta đoán không sai.”

A Tô Lặc ôm y: “Cái gì?”

“Họ dẫn theo chó,” giọng nói của A Sử Na Chuẩn vẫn cố gắng giữ bình tĩnh, “là quỷ diện ngao của A Sử Na Xã Nhĩ, có thể ngửi được mùi của chúng ta. Khoảng cách giữa họ và chúng ta đang càng lúc càng gần. Cứ tiếp tục như vậy thì chẳng mấy chốc chúng ta sẽ bị đuổi kịp.”

“Chạy nhanh lên nữa đi,” Lý Trường Ca lại thúc vào bụng ngựa, “Chỗ này chỉ còn cách Thanh Dương hơn một ngày đường!”

“Không thể nào đâu,” A Sử Na Chuẩn lắc đầu, “Hổ sư và quỷ diện ngao đã nhắm về hướng chúng ta đi rồi, chúng ta không thể nào chạy thoát được họ!”

“Vậy phải làm sao đây?” Di Di thấp giọng nói, “Giờ chúng ta có thể đi đường vòng sao?”

A Sử Na Chuẩn khẽ nói: “Thả ta xuống đi.”

A Tô Lặc nhíu chặt mày, ôm ghì lấy eo y: “Em nói gì vậy?”

“Mục tiêu của họ chính là ta,” A Sử Na Chuẩn siết tay hắn, “Bắt được ta rồi thì họ sẽ không đuổi theo nữa.”

“Em đang nói vớ vẩn gì đó?” A Tô Lặc trầm giọng, “Em bảo bọn ta bỏ em lại, còn bọn ta thì chạy đi sao?!”

“Cũng không thể để cả bốn người chúng ta chết ở nơi này được,” A Sử Na Chuẩn nói, “Thế tử, anh phải nghĩ cho Thanh Dương.”

Lúc này, Lý Trường Ca nói: “Tạm thời đừng nói nhiều thế, cứ chạy trước đã.”

Di Di nói: “Đúng vậy, Trường Ca nói đúng, cứ chạy trước đi, có chuyện gì không ổn thì chúng ta cùng nhau đối mặt.”

A Tô Lặc ôm chặt lấy A Sử Na Chuẩn, như sợ chỉ cần hắn buông lỏng tay, đối phương sẽ biến mất khỏi lòng ngực của hắn.

Họ chạy mãi cho đến hoàng hôn. Nhưng lúc đó, cho dù là người chưa từng ra sa trường như Lý Trường Ca và Di Di cũng nghe thấy những tiếng vó ngựa từ phía sau lưng họ.

Người của A Sử Na Xã Nhĩ đã đuổi đến.

“Thả ta xuống, ba người mau đi đi,” A Sử Na Chuẩn nắm chặt tay A Tô Lặc, “Giờ đi vẫn còn kịp!”

Y thật sự luống cuống, giọng nói có chút nôn nóng hiếm thấy. Nhưng tay A Tô Lặc vòng qua eo y kiên cố tựa như đá, dù y có vùng vẫy thế nào cũng không kéo ra được, chỉ có thể hô lên với Lý Trường Ca ở bên: “Cô cũng muốn chết sao? Nhanh giúp ta kéo anh ta ra!”

Lý Trường Ca lại lắc đầu, nói nhỏ: “Không được đâu.”

“Cái gì?”

“Ta không muốn lại nhìn thấy người khác chết đi trước mặt ta,” cô nói, “Dù cho người đó là ai, ta cũng phải cứu.”

Di Di khẽ thở dài một hơi: “Trường Ca ở đâu, ta liền ở đâu.”

A Sử Na Chuẩn cảm thấy hơi hoảng hốt, lại càng thêm hoang mang. Y không hiểu, rõ ràng hiện giờ có lựa chọn tốt nhất, nhưng tại sao họ đều không chọn?

“Em có thể hy sinh chính mình vì người khác, quay lại để bị tra tấn sống không bằng chết, đúng không?” Ngay lúc đó, A Tô Lặc thấp giọng nói bên tai y, “Ta sẽ không đồng ý, A Sử Na Chuẩn, lúc này, ta nhất định phải bảo vệ em.”

A Sử Na Chuẩn ngơ ngẩn, nhất thời không biết phải trả lời thế nào.

Mà lúc này, phía sau họ, tiếng vó ngựa cuối cùng đã đuổi đến, đồng thời một tiếng chó sủa vang lên cắt ngang trời, như nhuộm đỏ ráng chiều phía chân trời.

“Đặc cần đại nhân!” Sau lưng họ, giọng của tướng Hổ sư bật lên như sấm sét quay cuồng, “Ngài còn muốn chạy đi đâu?”

Bốn người kéo căng dây cương, quay lại.

Trước mặt họ, phân đội tinh nhuệ nhất của Hổ sư ung dung thong thả xuất hiện. Bên cạnh vị tướng là một con chó ngao màu đen toàn thân, cao gần bằng lưng ngựa. Nó đang điên cuồng ngửi mùi trong không khí, lúc đưa mũi ngửi về phía A Sử Na Chuẩn, nó đột nhiên nhổm lên, gầm lên một tiếng nhỏ hưng phấn.

“Đặc cần đại nhân,” tướng Hổ sư lớn tiếng nói, “Hãn Vương hy vọng ngài có thể quay về, nên đã phái chúng tôi đến, hy vọng ngài không cần làm khó chúng tôi.”

Gã nói khách khí, nhưng trong đám chiến sĩ Hổ sư phía sau gã vẫn có người phát ra tiếng cười nhạo khinh thường: “Ngài còn khách khí gì với hắn nữa, cứ giết luôn mấy kẻ không muốn sống bên cạnh hắn, rồi đưa hắn về. Ta thấy lần này Hãn Vương tức giận thật sự, chỉ e là muốn bẻ gã cả tay chân hắn.”

A Tô Lặc ôm chặt eo A Sử Na Chuẩn, một tay khác nắm lấy Ảnh Nguyệt sau lưng.

“Chúng ta có thể nói chuyện,” A Sử Na Chuẩn đè lại tay A Tô Lặc, “Hẳn là Hãn Vương muốn bắt sống nhỉ?”

Vị tướng thẳng thắn thừa nhận: “Phải.”

“Vậy ta có thể quay về với các ngươi,” A Sử Na Chuẩn nói, “Nhưng ngươi phải thả họ đi.”

Vị tướng khẽ cười: “Đặc cần, hy vọng ngài nói thật.”

A Sử Na Chuẩn cười nhẹ một cái, nói với A Tô Lặc: “Thả ra đi.”

“Không được,” A Tô Lặc lại càng ôm chặt y hơn, “Em muốn để ta trơ mắt nhìn em quay lại đó sao?!”

“Vậy chẳng lẽ anh muốn ta hại các anh phải chịu chết sao?” A Sử Na Chuẩn hỏi ngược lại, “Ta trở về, hắn sẽ không để ta chết, nhưng nếu ta không quay về, ba người các anh nhất định sẽ chết ở đây!”

“Không thể được,” A Tô Lặc cắn răng, “Mọi người đi trước đi, dù ta có chết cũng sẽ ngăn họ ở đây.”

“Anh không ngăn được họ!” Giọng A Sử Na Chuẩn có hơi nóng nảy, “Anh nghĩ Hổ sư là nô lệ bình thường sao? Họ đều là chiến sĩ mạnh nhất Chân Nhan Bộ, huống gì lại còn có quỷ diện ngao. Với sức của hai người chúng ta hiện tại cũng không chắc có thể giết chết nó!”

Y vội vàng kéo tay A Tô Lặc: “Đi đi, A Tô Lặc, đi nhanh đi, đừng khăng khăng như vậy nữa.”

Nhưng A Tô Lặc lại hôn lên mặt y, sau đó nói nhỏ: “Không thể nào.”

Nói xong, hắn xoay người xuống ngựa, đứng trước mặt ba người còn lại, rút ra Ảnh Nguyệt đao sau lưng.

Hơi thở hắn hơi dồn dập. Là Thế tử của Thanh Dương, hắn chưa từng đối đầu với kẻ thù nguy hiểm như vậy một mình.

Ở phía sau, A Sử Na Chuẩn cũng nhảy từ trên ngựa xuống, dò dẫm theo âm thanh đi đến phía sau hắn. Y muốn giữ A Tô Lặc lại, lại nghe thấy trong đám Hổ sư có người phá lên cười rất chói tai.

“Ngươi là Thế tử Thanh Dương à?” Người kia cười lớn, “Ngươi muốn cứu kẻ phía sau ngươi như vậy sao? Vì cái gì? Ngươi thích hắn à?”

A Tô Lặc nắm chặt chuôi đao, không nói gì.

Người kia tiếp tục cười lớn, tựa như đang nhìn thấy trò cười lớn lao gì.

“Thế tử Thanh Dương, Thanh Dương các ngươi cũng có thể xem như là bộ lạc mạnh nhất Hãn Châu, phụ thân của ngươi, tên độc nhãn ưng kia cũng coi như là bá chủ một phương, sao đến ngươi lại vội vàng từ bỏ mạng sống của mình chỉ vì một kẻ địch? Hiện giờ mắn hắn mù, không ra chiến trường được, tuy thêm một người cho lều của ngươi đúng là cũng không tệ lắm, nhưng nam Khôn trạch sao bằng được thiếu nữ xinh đẹp chứ?”

Tay A Sử Na Chuẩn khựng lại giữa không trung.

A Tô Lặc thì siết chặt Ảnh Nguyệt đứng ở đó, trên mu bàn tay đã nổi gân xanh.

“Thế tử! Nhìn ngươi gầy yếu như vậy, ngươi đã giết được bao nhiêu người? Ngươi có thể giết được mấy người ở đây?” Người kia kêu to, giọng nói chói tai tràn ngập trên thảo nguyên chiều tà, “Ngươi trở về đi, không đáng đâu. Giao hắn cho bọn ta, lúc sau Hãn Vương của bọn ta sẽ đưa cho ngươi vài Khôn trạch làm quà tạ lễ, được chứ?”

Trong Hổ sư vang lên một trận cười.

A Tô Lặc không quay đầu lại, nhưng hắn cũng có thể mường tượng ra vẻ tái nhợt trên mặt A Sử Na Chuẩn lúc này.

Tay hắn run lên, nhưng không phải vì sợ hãi, mà là vì trên người hắn bộc phát một cơn phẫn nộ to lớn. Cơn phẫn nộ này làm trào dâng một sức nóng đáng sợ, thiêu đốt trái tim hắn. Ngực hắn như bốc cháy, tựa một lò luyện, rèn máu khắp người hắn nóng lên, nóng mãi. Tiếng tim đập của hắn càng lúc càng lớn, kéo theo một sự rung đập gần như đang xé rách thân thể hắn.

“Thế tử!” Hổ sư lại hô lên, “Ngươi muốn chết đến vậy sao?”

A Tô Lặc vươn tay, dùng chút lý trí cuối cùng chặn A Sử Na Chuẩn. Sau đó hắn rút tay ra, hai tay nắm lấy Ảnh Nguyệt đao. Trường đao màu đen đột nhiên vang lên một tiếng, như bóng trăng nháy mắt tỏa ngập ánh sáng u tối.

Tướng Hổ sư lắc đầu, vẫy tay, những người khác mau chóng rút loan đao ra, thúc ngựa chạy đến.

Cùng lúc đó, một tiếng rít gào vang dội, con quỷ diện ngao kia lao đến trước như sấm sét. Nó là mãnh thú do chính tay A Sử Na Xã Nhĩ nuôi nấng, khỏe hơn cả gấu, khát máu hơn cả sói. Lúc này nó hưng phấn sủa gầm điên cuồng, nhào đến A Tô Lặc.

Di Di nắm chặt chủy thủ bên hông, cô biết việc này gần như là vô dụng, nhưng cô cũng không thể ngồi chờ chết. Bên cạnh cô, Lý Trường Ca rút trường kiếm ra, chắn trước người cô.

“A Tô Lặc!” A Sử Na Chuẩn mò mẫm muốn tiến tới trước tìm hắn, “Về đi…”

Giọng y rất khẩn thiết, nhưng A Tô Lặc lại không lui về sau, mà ngẩng đầu lên, phát ra một tiếng gầm nhẹ. Máu trong người hắn càng lúc càng nóng bỏng, gần như muốn thiêu rụi cả hắn và toàn thế giới này. Hắn không kiểm soát được bản thân, giờ phút này hắn chỉ muốn cho đống lửa này lan ra toàn bộ thảo nguyên.

Quỷ diện ngao nhào đến, chân sau bay lên không. Cơ thể khổng lồ của nó nhảy đến cùng với tiếng gào khiến người ta phải sợ hãi, lộ ra hàm răng hung ác nhỏ dãi.

A Sử Na Chuẩn chỉ nghe thấy một tiếng xoẹt.

Tựa như thứ gì đó đâm xuyên qua da thịt, còn cắt đứt tất cả gân cốt, sau đó chất lỏng nóng bỏng bắn xuống mặt cỏ khô lạnh, màu đỏ như máu vung vãi đầy đất.

Y không thấy được ở ngay phía trước y, A Tô Lặc với hai mắt đỏ ngầu, toàn thân toát ra sát ý khiếp người, hai tay nắm chặt Ảnh Nguyệt đao. Lưỡi đao đen bóng ánh lên sắc u tối lạnh lẽo chỉ nháy mắt đã cắt đứt đôi người con quỷ diện ngao đó.

Từng mảng máu lớn văng tung tóe, hòa với ánh tà dương thấm đỏ, phản chiếu trong đôi mắt hoảng sợ của vị tướng Hổ sư đang lao đến.


End file.
